


Серебристо-зеленые цвета счастья

by Lazio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror office, Aurors, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Karma hits everyone, Ministry of magic routine, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Psychological Drama, Second Chances, Silver Trio, Slytherin Family, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Theo is a dick
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazio/pseuds/Lazio
Summary: Война закончилась, но оставила после себя руины. И если камень на камень старого замка легко можно поставить с помощью магии, то стены вокруг души Драко окончательно и бесповоротно исчезли. Теперь ему придется научиться жить заново, чтобы по прошествию девятнадцати лет оказаться там, где он всегда должен был оказаться....или о том, что Драко Малфой делал все эти девятнадцать лет, как использовал свой второй шанс на жизнь, и что произошло на восьмом курсе Хогвартса.





	1. Поле боя

В Мэноре было холодно.

Холодно, пусто и одиноко. Огромный особняк опечатали и наложили на него маскирующие и защитные чары: против мародеров, радикалов и, конечно, против самого времени.

Драко даже было интересно, вернется ли он сюда еще когда-нибудь.

Война закончилась. Он был не на той стороне. Он понял это слишком поздно — это был тот момент, когда ты знаешь, что делаешь что-то неправильно, но уже слишком поздно остановиться и отступить.

Проигравшей стороне, конечно же, всегда намного хуже, чем выигравшей, хоть вторая и понесла куда более значимые человеческие потери. Но «правые» одержали победу, к которой прилагалась послевоенная руина, ну а Драко получил только одно разрушение, заключение отца в Азкабан, отъезд матери во Францию (скольких слез и криков Нарциссы это стоило, тяжело было даже вспоминать), уязвленную гордость и отсутствие всякого будущего. И к тому же почти настолько же страшный приговор, как и тот же Азкабан — последний год в Хогвартсе.

Драко, если честно, рассмеялся бы, если бы мог, когда услышал эту новость. Седьмой курс? Он едва ли учился на шестом, он едва ли вообще жил тогда, чуть не вырвав себе душу изнутри, когда понял, что ему всего шестнадцать, но он уже собственноручно подписал свой смертный приговор в виде Черной метки на правой руке. Как вообще можно ходить на привычные уроки после чертовой _войны_? Как можно сидеть за теми же партами, за которыми еще относительно недавно были их одноклассники, которые теперь мертвы? Как можно войти в Большой зал, помня все те мертвые тела чьих-то родных, друзей или любимых?

Как можно выжить в Хогвартсе, когда абсолютно все настроены против тебя, потому что тебе нет оправдания?

Драко не питал никаких иллюзий. Слизеринцев останется всего ничего. Он, может, еще Панси и Блейз. Все остальные либо в Азкабане, либо мертвы, либо в бегах. Только их троих более или менее смогли вытащить из этого омута. Только у них троих был еще какой-то шанс на выживание.

Мизерный, конечно. Но Драко был слизеринцем и к тому же Малфоем. Умение выживать должно было быть заложено в его генах.

Но никто больше не станет прикрывать его спину. Теперь Драко совершенно один. Удивительно, как быстро можно все потерять.

Он обвел взглядом одну из большинства гостиных. Не ту, в которой убили профессора Маггловедения из Хогвартса, конечно; Драко сомневался, что сможет войти в то помещение еще хотя бы раз в своей жизни. Это была любимая комната Нарциссы: не слишком огромная, но очень светлая. Гостиная разительно отличалась от всего остального Малфой-Мэнора, и, хоть сейчас здесь все казалось в разы мрачнее, чем обычно, она все еще оставалась одним светлым островком.

Один чемодан вещей эквивалентен всей жизни. Только все самое необходимое: документы, все имеющиеся деньги, какие-то фамильные драгоценности, которые удалось сохранить после обыска особняка, одежда хотя бы на первое время. Словно он впопыхах запихивал все свои семнадцать лет в чемодан, хотя трансгрессировать в Хогсмид занимало всего несколько секунд. Такое странное чувство — стоять посередине Мэнора, в котором прошла вся твоя жизнь, в котором прошло детство, который затем оказался по крышу в чужой крови. Казалось, сами эти стены все еще отбивают от себя чьи-то крики.

Как только Драко выйдет за эти двери, Мэнор погрузится в небытие на неопределенное количество времени — может быть, пройдет всего два года, может, пять, или десять, или пятнадцать, или он так навсегда и замрет во времени, никогда не меняясь, никогда больше не напоминая о себе. Это было как-то совершенно сюрреально — представлять, как это, когда время вне этих стен неумолимо убегает, мир так или иначе меняется, жизнь продолжается, а здесь… Ничего. Пустота. Замкнутый круг. Словно особняк — это обычная колдография, на которой все остается так, как и было сколько-то лет назад.

Драко хотелось стать частью Мэнора, чтобы его опутали чарами так же, как и весь дом, чтобы жизнь где-то там, далеко, текла и менялась, а здесь за окнами — вечное начало сентября. Чтобы больше никогда не слышать ни о ком и ни о чем, больше никогда не думать и не винить, никогда больше не испытывать такого отчаяния.

Это, конечно, решалось и обычной Авадой в висок, но… Как-то это было совсем уж грязно и совсем уж трусливо. Драко, может, и не был самым храбрым человеком на свете, но на _такое_ не решился бы даже он, по одной простой причине — фамильного упрямства ему было не занимать. Тем более, как он мог расстроить мать?

Кажется, здесь был только один выход — плыть по течению. Только это была не спокойная тихая гавань, а скорее бурлящая горная река, в которой нужно было хорошенько постараться, чтобы не разбиться об камни.

Драко чувствовал себя совершенно безэмоциональным, таким же холодным, как стены Мэнора. Он потерял себя самого еще в шестнадцать. Может, он в конце концов все-таки себя и убил. Может, сейчас, именно в этот момент, в молчаливом, леденящем особняке, он проводил свои собственные похороны.

Эти стены станут его надгробной плитой. Стены, которые вскоре совсем исчезнут с глаз, а значит, и из мыслей остальных людей. Как и сам Драко через какое-то время.

Он даже не знал, чувствует ли он облегчение от этого или какая-то искра протеста все еще горит где-то внутри него. Наверное, в Драко уже больше ничего не осталось.

Ни чувств, ни эмоций, ни тем более любви. Только одно единственное желание слиться с обстановкой и раствориться во времени.

Но все же, опять-таки лишь благодаря своему упрямству, Драко, несмотря на отсутствие хоть сколько-то стабильного внутреннего мира, все же действительно хотел выжить. Найти себя вновь, только теперь уже по-настоящему. Эта война сломала множество судеб.

Но он не позволит ей сломать и его. Она могла забрать у него семью, дом, большую часть денег, социальный статус, друзей, гордость, чувства, душу… Но она никогда бы не смогла отнять у Драко его решительность. Его умение быстро адаптироваться. Интеллект. Актерские способности, в конце концов.

Он словно заново знакомился сам с собой. Драко никогда особо не замечал качеств своего характера, постоянно пуская себе самому пыль в глаза статусом его семьи, гордостью, эго, чуть позже — миссией убить Дамблдора.  
Он был нескончаемо рад, что в свое время ему не хватило на это жестокости. Потому что если бы хватило, вряд ли бы Драко сейчас вообще дышал.

Драко был _Малфоем_ и _слизеринцем_. И хоть его фамилия сейчас значила очень мало, это не отменяло того факта, что он унаследовал кое-что и от Малфоев, и от Блэков. Это не отменяло того, что он унаследовал черты и Люциуса, и Нарциссы. А это дорогого стоило. В свою очередь Слизерин означал амбиции, хитрость, быструю приспособляемость, интеллект, находчивость, самосохранение.

Он просто обязан выжить. У него нет другого выбора.

Драко больше ничего не чувствовал. Он вышел из гостиной, не закрывая за собой дверь. Какой смысл? Все равно здесь все будет под заклятиями.

Это был пасмурный серый вечер. Территория Мэнора утопала в тумане. Драко закрыл парадный вход на какие-то сложные заклятья, которыми пользовался отец. Непонятно зачем, конечно, — мракоборцы все равно серьезно запечатают дом и скроют с глаз.

Драко вышел за ворота Мэнора, и, как только он это сделал, послышался хлопок трансгрессии.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой, — холодно произнес Кингсли Шеклбот, одетый в свою красную мантию мракоборца, которая ярким пятном выделялась на тусклой окружающей обстановке. Драко почему-то отстраненно подумал, увидит ли он когда-нибудь Поттера в такой же.

Кингсли выглядел неплохо для того, у кого сейчас дел по горло. Драко на самом деле удивился, что сопровождать его в Хогвартс будет без пяти минут Министр магии, а не какой-нибудь обычный рядовой.

Он вдруг вспомнил, что с ним поздоровались, и просто кивнул головой в ответ. Шеклбот не выглядел угрожающим или предвзятым по отношению к Драко, но никогда не знаешь…

— Один чемодан? — поднял правую бровь мракоборец. Или будущий министр.

Драко пожал плечами.

— Здесь все, что нужно на ближайшее будущее, — ответил он и мысленно похлопал себя по плечу за невиданную вежливость. Уже начал входить в роль, как-никак.

Кингсли протянул руку. Драко взял его за локоть, как при Непреложном обете.

Они трансгрессировали и через несколько секунд оказались в Хогсмиде.

Замок светился тысячей огней, как будто не было никакой войны, как будто он никогда не лежал в руинах, как будто в его коридорах никогда никого не убивали. Хогвартс отстроили в рекордные сроки — за три с половиной месяца. Малфои вложили в это _очень_ много денег. И теперь он выглядел абсолютно так же, как Драко помнил его с первого курса.

Но внешность обманчива. Замок, может, и выглядел таким же знакомым, как и всегда, но теперь все по-другому. Абсолютно все.

— Мы опаздываем, — с некоторой досадой в голосе произнес Кингсли, кинув взгляд на наручные часы.

— Нет ничего лучше эффектного появления, — пробормотал Драко в ответ.

Кингсли ухмыльнулся, блеснув белоснежно-белыми зубами.

Они зашли за ворота и оказались на территории Хогвартса. Меры безопасности здесь стали намного более серьезными, чем были, или, по крайней мере, Драко об этом слышал.

— Чтобы вы знали, мистер Малфой, за вами будут следить, — негромко сказал Кингсли. Благодаря его приятному басу все его слова звучали как-то успокаивающе, хотя их смысл должен был тревожить.

— Я не сомневался, — ровным тоном ответил Драко, без палочки левитируя свой чемодан позади себя.

— Советую не высовываться, — продолжил Шеклбот, бесшумно шагая рядом. — Вашу палочку будут проверять каждый день. Одно ваше неверное слово — и, боюсь, вы проиграете свой второй шанс.

Драко ничего не ответил, только неопределенно кивнул головой, чтобы показать хоть какую-то реакцию.

Они пересекли внутренний двор и остановились у огромных ворот в Большой зал.

Снова быть в Хогвартсе было… странно. И даже как-то страшно. Еще четыре месяца назад по этому замку ходили люди, которых уже нет. Еще четыре месяца назад здесь началась самая кровопролитная битва за всю Вторую Магическую Войну. Еще четыре месяца назад здесь закончилась эта самая война.

Но проблемы и последствия вместе с ней никуда не исчезли.

Драко думал, что они войдут в Большой зал как и всегда, но Шеклбот прошел мимо больших дубовых дверей, направляясь к кабинету директора, перед этим передав чемодан эльфу-домовику. Они все остались в Хогвартсе даже после войны.

Кингсли пробурчал какой-то пароль, который Драко даже не расслышал, и каменная горгулья отъехала в сторону, открывая винтовую лестницу.

Сердце громко стучало в висках. Шеклбот положил руку на ручку двери и обернулся к Драко.

— Знаешь, я вообще-то тоже со Слизерина, — улыбнулся мракоборец и выдержал недолгую паузу. — Шляпа не ошибается. Ты — слизеринец, Драко. Используй это. Уж мы-то умеем выживать, — Кингсли похлопал его по плечу. — Удачи.

Драко зашел в кабинет следом за Шеклботом.

В кабинете находилось около двадцати человек, которые одновременно повернули головы и уставились на Драко.

На какой-то момент воцарилась абсолютная тишина.

Панси и Блейз выглядели равнодушными, но от внимания Драко не ушло то, как Паркинсон сцепила пальцы в замок.

Он не ошибся. Их осталось трое.

Уизли и Грейнджер стояли рядом с сидящей за директорским столом Макгонагалл и, очевидно, о чем-то говорили с ней до того, как Драко зашел в кабинет. На лице Уизли отчетливо читалось отвращение. Гермиона смотрела вообще куда-то мимо него.

Хаффлпаффцы и рейвенкловцы перемешались с остальными, но Драко никто там не интересовал.

Поттер сидел на подоконнике и смотрел в окно, погрузившись в свои мысли. Он повернул голову и встретился с Драко мимолетным взглядом, потому что именно в этот момент Кингсли сделал шаг вперед, приближаясь к директорскому столу. Гарри встал со своего места и пожал руку будущему министру.

— Теперь, кажется, все в сборе, директор Макгонагалл? — спросил Шеклбот, обходя стол. Он встал позади профессора, обводя комнату взглядом.

— Да, мистер Шеклбот, — произнесла профессор, и Драко мог поклясться, ее голос слегка дрожал. — Все здесь. Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой.

Драко бы хотелось, чтобы его перестали называть именем его отца.

Снова все уставились на него. Даже Поттер. Драко кивнул головой, решив пока что молчать.

— Что ж, — начала Макгонагалл, сложив руки на столе. — Седьмой курс, перейдем сразу к делу. Вы уже знаете, что Министерство потребовало от каждого, кто не получил полное образование в Хогвартсе, закончить его. Для некоторых это стало альтернативой Азкабану.

Драко сложил руки на груди и оперся плечом об стену.

— Из-за недавних событий… — продолжила профессор, — Я и весь преподавательский состав решили не делить вас на факультеты.

Слизеринцы остались одинаково равнодушными, хотя Драко почувствовал волну тревоги. В каком смысле не делить на факультеты? Где они тогда будут жить вообще?

Все остальные с удивлением переглядывались, и в кабинете поднялся небольшой шум. Макгонагалл постучала костяшками пальцев по столу, призывая всех к тишине.

Один только Поттер был таким же равнодушными, как и слизеринцы. Или пытался таким казаться.

— Мы выделили вам помещения на третьем этаже. У каждого по спальне и одна общая гостиная.

— Почему вы думаете, что это хорошая идея, профессор Макгонагалл? — спросил Уизли.

— После всего, что произошло, разделять вас было бы еще хуже, чем собрать вместе, — ответила директор. — Тем более будущий министр магии со мной солидарен, — она почти незаметно улыбнулась.

Кингсли кивнул головой.

— Профессор Флитвик ожидает вас в холле, он покажет дорогу к спальням. Там вы найдете бланки, которые нужно заполнить. И помните, — добавила Макоганагалл, когда все медленно двинулись на выход. — У каждого из здесь присутствующих есть второй шанс.

Драко первым вышел за дверь. Всю дорогу до спален он чувствовал на себе несколько прожигающих взглядов. Панси и Блейз плелись где-то сзади. Драко держался от них особняком. Пока что.

Флитвик довел их до третьего этажа, завел в какой-то коридор и сказал пароль от их новой общей гостиной.

Внутри она словно собрала в себе определенные черты всех четырех факультетов. Высокие потолки с лепниной и колоннами, как в башне Рейвенкло, много круглых деревянных столов на крепких ножках, как в Хаффлпаффе, мягкие диваны и кресла Гриффиндора, огромный камин и множество картин на стенах, как было у них в Слизерине.

В противоположной стороне комнаты был еще один коридор, вход в который был занавешен легким тюлем. Все молчаливо разбрелись по нему, ища свою комнату. Драко увидел свое имя, написанное серебрянными буквами на черной табличке на одной из двери в самом конце коридора, который заканчивался большим окном, из которого в светлое время, очевидно, лилось много света. К такому сложно будет привыкнуть после вечного комфортного полумрака Слизерина.

Драко оглядел соседние комнаты. Справа от него должен был жить Блейз, рядом с ним — Панси, а за ней — какой-то хаффлпаффец. На двери напротив красовалось имя «Гарри Поттер» золотыми буквами, затем Уизли и Грейнджер. Драко фыркнул. Конечно же ему не могло не повезти с соседями.

Он провернул ключ в замочной скважине как раз в правильный момент, потому что на горизонте появилась взъерошенная шевелюра Поттера. Драко закрыл за собой дверь на замок.

По крайней мере, они позаботились о том, чтобы комната хотя бы отдаленно напоминала спальню в подземельях Слизерина. На большом окне висели струящиеся, темно-изумрудные шторы, которые почти не пропускали солнечный свет, как и глубины Черного озера. Кровать, безусловно, была намного лучше: огромного размера, с резными колоннами из темного дерева, на которые должен был натягиваться балдахин. По обе стороны от нее стояли невысокие прикроватные тумбочки. На одной из них — перо с чернильницей и упомянутый директором бланк. У противоположной от окна стены был поставлен небольшой низенький шкаф, в который явно влезло бы только несколько зимних пальто и мантий и еще чемодан. Прямо справа от двери был письменный стол и поставленный на него вверх ногами стул.

Драко поймал себя на отчаянной мысли, что было бы _очень_ неплохо, если бы здесь была своя ванная комната. Потому что в таком случае можно было бы и вовсе ни с кем не контактировать, кроме как на уроках, и то там особо никто говорить не будет.

Надежды не оправдались. Драко подавил вздох разочарования, когда не обнаружил нигде еще одной двери.

Он заметил свой чемодан у кровати, положил его на колючее зеленое покрывало (о каком шелке вообще могла идти речь?) и начал разбирать вещи. Повесил мантии и зимнюю одежду на вешалки в шкаф, разложил остальную одежду по полкам, которых даже хватило, чтобы уместить хотя бы половину. Справедливости ради, в Слизерине было просто некуда их класть, поэтому все всегда оставляли их в чемоданах.

Драко посмотрел на колдографию родителей в саду Мэнора, на которой они оба выглядели не такими холодными, как всегда. Если он не ошибался, это была какая-то их годовщина, так что, может быть, поэтому. Колдографию он захватил в порыве какой-то прежде ему абсолютно чуждой сентиментальности и теперь, если честно, даже не знал, что с этим делать.

Он постоял так в нерешительности несколько долгих мгновений, а затем положил колдографию обратно в чемодан и поставил его рядом со шкафом. Это было глупо, если честно. Он уже взрослый. Он уже вырос.

Драко кинул взгляд на часы, висящие над столом. Начало одиннадцатого вечера. Ну, они всегда приезжали в Хогвартс поздно, что уж говорить о сегодняшнем дне.

Он сел на подоконник и стал ждать.

Из окна было видно Запретный лес и дом Хагрида. Драко вдруг отчетливо вспомнил, как легко эта маленькая избушка вспыхнула пламенем. Переломный момент его жизни, который, кажется, действительно поломал его. Может быть, это Снейп убил Дамблдора, но именно Драко обезоружил его и провел Пожирателей в Хогвартс. Так что, по сути, смерть бывшего директора была его виной.

Драко убил Альбуса Дамблдора, запачкав кровью только свою совесть, а не руки. Все это время он пытался убедить себя в том, что это не так страшно, что, если бы он смог действительно убить его, выпустив заклинание, произнесенное самим Драко, из его собственной палочки, вряд ли бы у него был этот второй шанс. Вряд ли бы Поттер спас его от Адского пламени. Мерлин, Поттер бы вероятно запустил в него Авадой при первой же возможности. Если бы Драко, конечно, не сделал этого первее.

Он нахмурился, потому что такие периодически вылезавшие мысли в какой-то степени беспокоили его. Драко не хотел слышать их в своей голове, но отчего-то они все равно звучали то тише, то громче, как будто кто-то крутил радиоприемник.

Это было слишком для одного дня, но Драко хотел дождаться позднего вечера, поэтому он встал и начал ходить по комнате туда-сюда. Как будто это помогло бы ему от непрекращающегося потока слегка истерических мыслей.

Он взял в руки бланк. Нужно было написать свое имя, дату рождения и отметить предметы, которые он хотел изучать.

Драко наугад отметил Чары, Трансфигурацию, Зельеварение, Защиту от темных искусств и Травологию.

Как только стрелки часов достигли двенадцати ночи, Драко бесшумно выскользнул за дверь. В противоположном конце коридора тускло горел оставленный на ночь свет нескольких огней, а из-под двери Поттера виднелась полоска света.

Драко отвернулся и тихо постучал по двери в комнату Панси.

Та распахнулась с негромким скрипом через несколько мгновений, и девушка, одетая во все ту же теплую мантию, что была на ней весь вечер, втянула Драко в комнату, не проговорив ни слова и даже не удивившись.

Блейз стоял у окна, повернувшись к комнате спиной. Как только они зашли в помещение, он обернулся.

Панси закрыла дверь и внимательно всмотрелась в лицо Драко, словно пытаясь найти ответы на вечные вопросы.

— Слава Мерлину, Драко… — в конце концов выдохнула она и вдруг обняла его. Как-то абсолютно по-доброму, что он даже сначала растерялся.

Драко посмотрел на Блейза, чувствуя, как лицо щекочут волосы Паркинсон. Тот кивнул ему.

Вся эта ситуация была какой-то слишком отличающейся от еще нескольких месяцев назад.

Может быть, они и правда изменились.

Панси отстранилась, отошла на шаг назад, как-то даже нерешительно, а затем опустилась на край кресла.

— Где Гринграсс? — хрипло спросил Драко, потому что, очевидно, никто не собирался начинать разговор. Да о чем тут говорить? _«Я рад, что вы не мертвы и не в Азкабане!»?_

— В Шармбатоне, — ответил Блейз, молчавший до этого момента. Он сложил руки на груди и присел на подоконник.

Драко нахмурился при упоминании Франции.

— Ее сестра, Астория, кажется, все еще здесь. На шестом курсе, — добавила Панси, царапая длинным ногтем указательного пальца свою коленку. — От нас ничего не осталось.

— Да уж, — пробормотал Драко, забираясь на кровать с ногами, устав стоять у двери.

— План? — Забини поднял брови. Этот жест выглядел в одно и то же время и заинтересованно, так, словно ему правда было не все равно, и мрачно, как будто он уже видел свое поражение.

— Какой план? — произнес Драко, резко повернув голову к Блейзу. Прозвучало очень холодно и даже отчасти яростно. Серьезно? — _План?_

— Да, Малфой, именно он, — послышался голос Панси, но он не обратил на нее внимания.

— Наши _планы_ остались в прошлом мае, — твердо заявил Драко, скрипнув зубами. Абсолютно не манерно, конечно, но он ничего не мог поделать. — Здесь же все просто. Я не для того прошел этот ад, чтобы снова ходить и оглядываться.

— Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что _не_ оглядываться будет просто глупо? — ровным тоном медленно проговорил Забини.

— Да, — легко согласился Драко, кивнув головой. — Да, но по крайней мере я буду оглядываться из-за того, что я сделал в прошлом, а не из-за того, что я делаю в настоящем. Единственный мой план сейчас — это _не высовываться_.

— У нас не получится этого, Драко! — воскликнула Панси, резко поднимаясь на ноги. — Мне, может, и забыли то, что я предложила сдать Поттера, и моя фамилия не фигурирует в Пророке каждый день, но вот вам двоим так просто отсидеться на задней парте не получится. Думаешь, Поттер все забыл?

— Думаю, Поттеру плевать, — рявкнул Драко. — И, справедливости ради, Панси…

— Малфой говорит о справедливости, как жаль, что я не могу продать такую новость в Пророк! — хмыкнул Блейз. — Не поверят, твари.

Драко наградил его одним из своих фирменных уничижительных взглядов и ничего не ответил.

— И, _справедливости ради_, — с нажимом продолжил он, смотря поочередно то на Паркинсон, то на Забини. — Поттер спас магический мир _и_ наши с вами жизни. Это факт. Поэтому теперь-то у него есть более важные проблемы, на мой взгляд, как и у меня, и у вас.

— Я все еще считаю, что его нужно было… — начала Панси, но Драко перебил ее.

— Достаточно уже о нем! Вы спрашивали о плане? Вот он: сидеть тихо, не нарываться, не высовываться, не давать себя в чем-то подозревать, следовать правилам и прикрывать спины друг друга. Только _так_ мы сможем попытаться завоевать хотя бы крупицу доверия остальных, — он сцепил руки в замок.

— Как будто оно было до этого всего… — пробормотал Блейз.

— Вот именно, — кивнул головой Драко. — Поэтому это будет вдвойне сложнее.

— То есть, ты предлагаешь сделать из себя жертву? — дрожащим от плохо сдерживаемых эмоций голосом спросила Паркинсон. — Молчать?

— Нет, Панси, — устало ответил Драко. — Я предлагаю не нападать первыми, но не позволять загнать себя в угол или не защищаться.

В комнате повисла звенящая тишина.

— В конце концов, ничего не сошло бы никому с рук, — негромко произнес Драко. — Это последствия.

— Пришло время платить по счетам, — согласился Блейз, мрачно переглянувшись с Драко. Панси шумно выдохнула и снова уселась в кресло.

Они долго молчали, погруженные каждый в свои мысли, пока Блейз не пробормотал какое-то жалкое подобие «Спокойной ночи» и не выскользнул за дверь, так же бесшумно, как кот.

— С тобой все в порядке, Драко? — спросила Панси спустя несколько долгих секунд тишины.

Он смотрел не на нее, а куда-то в окно.

Опасный вопрос для слизеринца. Для Малфоя в особенности. Сказать «да» — значит соврать, сказать «нет» — значит показать слабость.

Драко уже достаточно был слабым.

— Я работаю над этим, — ответил он, кивнув головой, словно соглашаясь сам с собой. — Спокойной ночи, Панси.

Он прошел мимо девушки и тоже вышел из комнаты в темный коридор, который освещался только отдаленными огнями из общей гостиной и лунным светом из большого окна.

Что-то рядом с ним скрипнуло на полу.

Драко резко повернул голову и уставился в пустой темный коридор. Где-то в общей гостиной горел огонь в камине, но он уже еле тлел и потому не мог издавать никаких трескающих звуков.

Драко почувствовал небольшой холодок, пробежавший по спине. За два последних курса в Хогвартсе он научился бояться каждого шороха и каждого шепота, который иногда мерещился ему в стенах замка или собственного дома. Был ли это шепот его совести? Шепот привычных обитателей Хогвартса — призраков? Шепот погибших четыре месяца назад душ?

Шепот, который почти неслышно говорил ему, что это…

_Твоя вина_.

Какой-то странный шум нарастал внутри головы.

— Люмос, — хрипло произнес Драко. Коридор в тот же миг стал более освещенным.

Драко неподвижно стоял на месте, всматриваясь в пустое пространство перед собой. Ему начало казаться, что он слышит чье-то сбивчивое, поверхностное дыхание.

Этого с него хватило.

— Фините Инкантатем, — еле слышно прошептал он, направляя палочку прямо перед собой на расстояние вытянутой руки.

Перед ним, словно при замедленной трансгрессии, появился Гарри. Вернее, сначала появились его ноги, а затем и все остальное.

Они уставились друг на друга в полнейшем молчании.

— Дезиллюминационные чары? — поднял брови Драко, но не мог скрыть своего облегчения. Это был всего лишь Поттер. — Что случилось с мантией-невидимкой?

— Ноги видно, — спустя паузу ответил Гарри.

Он выглядел довольно неплохо. Уж явно куда лучше, чем сам Малфой.

— Много услышал? — незаинтересованно спросил Драко. Вообще-то, ему и правда было как-то все равно, _что_ слышал Поттер и слышал ли вообще.

— Я не хотел подслушивать, — смущенно произнес герой магического мира. Смущенно. Это было странно слышать.

— Ты просто случайно оказался рядом с дверью спальни Паркинсон посреди ночи под Дезиллюминационными, — Малфой не спрашивал, он как бы констатировал факт. — Ну конечно. Герои войны вне подозрений.

Он правда пытался без сарказма. Пытался.

— Нет, я хотел пойти… — начал Гарри, но его перебили грациозным взмахом руки.

— Изволь, Поттер, — фыркнул Драко. — Мне абсолютно все равно на твои полуночные планы.

Гарри открыл рот, а затем снова его закрыл.

Драко ухмыльнулся и повернулся к своей двери.

— Удачной ночи, Поттер, — хмыкнул он и скрылся в дверном проеме.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Но я просто хотел посидеть в гостиной Гриффиндора… — задумчиво протянул он, обращаясь к пустому пространству. Никто ему, конечно, не ответил.

Затем Поттер пожал плечами и снова наложил на себя чары, направляясь из их новой общей гостиной.

Коридоры Хогвартса были такими же родными. Такими же привычными. Замок все так же был домом. Домом, за который пролились реки крови. Домом, за который была заплачена слишком высокая цена.

Гарри лишь надеялся, что когда-нибудь он перестанет видеть здесь поле боя.

Когда-нибудь.


	2. Новые правила

Драко проснулся в пять утра.

Сначала он даже не понял, где находятся стрелки часов и с удивлением обнаружил, что, действительно, было без десяти пять. Это было совершенно не в стиле Драко, который обычно с трудом вставал в привычные семь, а на каникулах и вовсе выходил из комнаты к полудню.

Наверное, на Драко повлияли последние два года. На шестом курсе он почти не спал и почти не ел из-за печально известной «миссии», которую ему поручил Волан-де-Морт. На седьмом же ночи казались _намного_ длинее и намного страшнее дня. Днем видно, чью атаку нужно отбивать. Днем рядом есть хотя бы один-два человека, которые будут на его стороне. Ночью же есть только голоса в собственной голове, которые говорят, что завтра будет новый день, новый день, который приблизит в ловушку на еще один шаг.

Поэтому теперь Драко долго не мог заснуть и так рано проснулся. По-крайней мере, ему ничего не снилось. Это было бы еще хуже, особенно в первый день.

Драко еще несколько минут смотрел на балдахин, а затем встал с кровати и подошел к окну. Солнце вставало над Запретным лесом. 

Когда же эти воспоминания уже наконец заживут? Четырех месяцев для этого, очевидно, было недостаточно. Даже для того же Поттера — кажется, в нем что-то навсегда сломалось и так и останется сломанным до конца его долгой и отвратительно счастливой жизни. Герой войны ведь все-таки. Это у Драко все очень и очень сомнительно. Это в Драко что-то тоже безвозвратно сломалось с таким оглушительным треском, что как-будто бы сердце.

Пусть сердце. Пусть его у Драко больше нет, пусть его душа почернела от количества его непростительных ошибок и сгнила внутри, пусть так. Пусть лучше это будут они, чем рассудок. Пусть он больше не будет ничего чувствовать: ни отчаяния, ни грусти, ни злости, ни любви. Пусть останется холодный расчет, план, сложная схема. Уж лучше так, чем в могиле.

Но если ни сердца, ни души уже нет, тогда что все еще болит?

Драко обернулся и посмотрел на часы. Пять минут шестого. Он вдруг вспомнил, что ванная комната у всех одна, и решил поспешить, чтобы никого там не встретить.

Ванная находилась в самом начале коридора. Мужская — направо от входа, женская — налево.

Драко открыл дверь. Помещение выглядело, как обычная ванная в любом из факультетов: белая плитка, несколько умывальников с зеркалами над ними, кафельная стена отделяла умывальники от ряда душевых. За еще одной дверью после душевых кабинок находились туалеты.

Поттер сосредоточенно чистил зубы, стоя рядом с одним из умывальников. Вода все еще бежала из крана.

Драко подавил желание развернуться и бежать.

— Как ночь прошла, Поттер? — спросил Драко, проходя мимо Гарри. Тот сначала его не заметил и обернулся только тогда, когда услышал его голос. — Мерлин, — протянул Драко. — С очками тебе лучше.

Зато это объясняло то, что Поттер его не заметил.

— В следующий раз обязательно попрошу твоего совета, Малфой, — донеслось в спину Драко. Слова было несколько трудно разобрать из-за зубной пасты во рту у Гарри.

Душевые, слава Мерлину, были абсолютно приватные, а заглушающие и запирающие чары усиливали этот эффект.

Драко провел в душе всего десять минут, хотя в этот момент тесная кабинка с разного рода заклинаниями на двери и с горячей водой казалась чуть ли не самым безопасным местом в мире.

Когда Драко вышел обратно к умывальникам, Поттера там уже не было.

Он принялся чистить зубы, когда Гарри неожиданно показался из-за крайней душевой, и Драко нечаянно проглотил немного пасты и скривился, отвернувшись.

— Ты все еще здесь? — спросил он, вытирая руки полотенцем.

— Уходить уже собирался, — пожал плечами Гарри, неспеша подходя к двери. Он уже протянул руку к дверной ручке, когда Драко наконец понял.

В голове прозвучал бархатный голос Кингсли: _«За вами будут следить, мистер Малфой.»_

_ «Коллопортус»_ мысленно произнес Драко, уставившись на дверь. Она резко захлопнулась. Щелкнул замок.

Гарри обернулся, удивленно подняв брови.

— Это еще как понимать? — спросил он, внимательно вглядываясь в Драко. — Подожди, — взгляд Поттера метнулся к палочке, лежащей на раковине. — Как?..

— Так это ты, — Драко скорее утверждал, а не спрашивал. — Это тебя Кингсли имел ввиду.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — ответил Гарри с явным замешательством в голосе, подходя к нему на несколько шагов.

— Можешь не притворяться, Поттер, было бы просто глупо полагать, что за мной не будут следить, — прозвучало безнадежно параноидально. — Палочку тоже ты будешь проверять?

Гарри молчал.

Терпение Драко подходило к концу. Он покачал головой и стремительно прошел мимо Поттера. Дверь открылась, когда он так же невербально произнес отпирающее заклинание.

Драко остановился на пороге и оглянулся.

— Ничего не напоминает, кстати? Нам опасно находится в одной ванной комнате, есть риск истечь кровью.

Выражение лица Поттера резко изменилось, но Драко уже скрылся из виду.

Гарри уставился на закрывшуюся дверь. Перевел взгляд на раковину, возле которой еще несколько минут назад стоял Драко, а затем снова на дверь.

— Он что, только что запер дверь невербально и без палочки? — спросил Поттер у пустого пространства.

Ответа не последовало.

Гарри вздохнул и поплелся к двери, намереваясь провести оставшееся время до завтрака в общей гостиной. Однако как только он сделал один шаг из ванной комнаты, до него донесся голос Драко.

— Блейз, — холодно произнес он. Гарри, конечно, догадывался, что среди слизеринцев (по-крайней мере, _этих_) особой дружеской любви не наблюдалось, но приветствие звучало как-то уж очень безразлично.

— Драко, — Гарри не разбирался в природе человеческих отношений, но даже он мог сказать, что, скорее всего, Малфой и Забини о чем-то повздорили. Хотя, Блейз, кажется, всегда особо не питал к Драко теплых или хотя бы отдаленно напоминающих теплых чувств. — Мне показалось, или ты с кем-то разговаривал? — напускная «искренняя» любознательность.

Пауза.

— Ты абсолютно прав, — легко согласился Драко. Гарри слегка удивился. Он не особо привык, что Малфой говорит правду. — Можешь выходить, Поттер, Темный Лорд тебя не убил, а потому бояться тебе уже нечего.

Гарри прикрыл глаза и завернул за угол в коридор, ведущий к спальням.

Драко стоял к нему спиной, Блейз — лицом. Последний кинул на Поттера странный взгляд.

— Это плохо — подслушивать чужие разговоры, — Забини криво ухмыльнулся. Это портило его красивое лицо.

Гарри почувствовал, что начинает закипать. Блейз не был Пожирателем, а его мать интересовали только богатые мужчины, за которых можно было выйти замуж, а затем получить все их деньги. Тем не менее, именно Забини казался наиболее высокомерным из всех слизеринцев.

Прежде чем Гарри успел открыть рот, Драко бесцеремонно перебил его:

— О, я уверен, что Поттер лишь не хотел прерывать нашу беседу своим присутствием, — Малфой полуобернулся к Гарри и словно бы встал между ним и Блейзом. Поттер снова удивился. Похоже, Малфой и правда твердо решил изменить свою жизнь. Или спасти ее.

Забини еще несколько долгих секунд смотрел на Гарри прожигающим взглядом, а затем первым разорвал зрительный контакт, возвращаясь к Драко.

— Не буду более тебя задерживать, — Малфой кивнул Блейзу. Жест выглядел обыденно, хотя Гарри показалось, что за ним скрывается что-то большее. Предостережение.

Забини вежливо улыбнулся.

— Не забывай, Драко, — произнес он, оборачиваясь у поворота коридора, — только у тебя из всех присутствующих в этом замке есть Темная Метка.

Не дожидаясь ответа Малфоя, Блейз скрылся за углом.

Выражение лица Драко никак не поменялось. Он повернулся к Гарри спиной и стремительно зашагал по коридору к спальням.

Поттер хотел было уже и сам направиться в гостиную, но что-то его удержало.

— Малфой! — Драко замедлил шаг, но остановился спустя несколько секунд, вздохнув.

Гарри подошел к нему, оставляя между ними расстояние в треть длины коридора.

Малфой повернулся к нему.

— Вот уж в твоем напоминании я точно не нуждаюсь, — отрезал Драко.

Поттер нахмурился, но все равно против воли на секунду взглянул на правую руку Малфоя. Тот был одет в рубашку, поэтому Метки не было видно.

— Я не о том, — ответил Гарри. — Почему ты не дал мне ответить Забини?

Вопрос, кажется, застал Драко врасплох. Он вряд ли ождал от Поттера такой заинтересованности. Но Гарри и правда было интересно, почему Малфой вдруг решил выгораживать его.

— Не знаю как у вас, гриффиндорцев, — ответил Драко после долгой паузы. — Но у нас в Слизерине преданность ценится высоко. Так же, как ум и амбиции. И иногда стоит встать на противоположную сторону, чтобы защитить своих. Печально, что ты этого еще не понял.

Гарри молчал. С этими словами Драко развернулся и продолжил свой путь к спальне.

— К тому же, ты не знаешь Блейза, — ухмыльнулся Малфой, отпирая дверь в свою спальню. — Даже у такого героя войны, как ты, нет иммунитета к его проклятьям. Или у гриффиндорцев врожденная белоснежная чистота души, и она отталкивает всю грязь? -Драко притворно нахмурился, словно, чтобы найти ответ на этот вопрос, нужно было провести целое научное исследование. Фраза, однако, не звучала так, словно была предназначена для того, чтобы задеть. Гарри улыбнулся против своей же воли.

Дверь за Малфоем закрылась.

***

На завтрак Драко опоздал, так как неожиданно заснул. Наверное, сказалась ночь беспокойного сна и постоянное нервное напряжение, которое удивительно быстро куда-то ушло после взаимного вполне себе конструктивного диалога с Поттером. Малфой бредил, или и правда _пошутил_ целых два раза за последние сутки? Вот уж что было в новинку.

Драко поправил смятую рубашку и попытался пригладить волосы. Безуспешно. Он кинул взгляд на часы и решил, что именно сейчас его больше интересует чашка кофе и какой-нибудь тост с клубничным джемом, потому что Малфой вдруг вспомнил, что в последний раз ел вчера утром в Мэноре.

Мысли о Мэноре потянули за собой мысли о родителях. Драко отмахнулся от этого и наконец вышел за дверь.

В гостиной никого не было. За окном шел дождь. Только начало сентября, а грозы уже начинались…

У портрета Драко остановился и попытался напустить на себя безэмоциональный, безразличный, непробивной вид.

Должно быть, у него получилось.

По дороге в Большой зал студенты с других курсов отворачивались, некоторые перешептывались между собой.

Драко вдруг понял, как чувствовал себя Поттер всю свою жизнь.

Малфой вошел в Большой зал, пытаясь выглядеть обыденно, словно он никогда не был на стороне тех, кто убивал здесь студентов.

_«Не забывай, Драко, только у тебя из всех присутствующих в этом замке есть Темная Метка.» _— услужливо подсказал голос в голове, почему-то говорящий голосом даже не Блейза, а Поттера.

Драко глазами нашел выделяющегося на фоне остальных Забини, сидящему рядом с Панси за слизеринским столом. Малфой быстрым шагом преодолел расстояние от дверей к столу и сел на лавку, пробурчав смутное подобие «Доброго утра», глянув на Панси. С Блейзом они-то уже виделись.

Паркинсон держала в руках Ежедневный пророк.

— Моя фамилия фигурирует? — безразлично спросил Драко, намазывая тост джемом и наливая себе кофе.

Панси на секунду показалась из-за раскрытой газеты.

— К всеобщему удивлению, нет, — произнесла она. — Пик популярности Малфоев прошел после того, как твоя мать уехала во Францию, а твоего отца отправили в Азкабан.

— Даже непривычно как-то, — хмыкнул Драко, размешивая сахар в кофе. — А про мать Блейза ничего нет? Замуж еще не собралась в… двадцатый раз?

Забини сделал вид, что ему очень смешно.

— Даже непривычно как-то, — повторил он фразу Драко. — У Малфоя хорошее настроение.

Драко смерил его презрительным взглядом.

— Тебе бы оно тоже не помешало, — ответил он, смотря на расписание, которое передала ему Панси. — Травология. Идти в теплицы под этим дождем? — Драко поморщился, словно это причиняло ему прямо-таки физическую боль. — Прекрасно.

— А нет, все нормально, — фыркнул Блейз. — Малфой жалуется.

Драко закатил глаза.

Воспользовавшись паузой, он рассмотрел присутсвующих за слизеринским столом. Их оказалось меньше всего, и большинство Малфой не знал, так как они были с младших курсов.

Какая-то девушка с темными, чуть вьющимися волосами и светло-зелеными глазами улыбнулась ему, смотря на Драко еще несколько секунд, а затем перевела взгляд на свою собеседницу.

Кажется, это была младшая сестра Дафны — Астория Гринграсс.

Она была пока единственной, кто обратил внимание на скудные остатки седьмого курса Слизерина. Драко вдруг почувствовал себя побитой собакой, которую впервые за долгое время погладили по голове.

— Ты выбрал предметы просто наугад или что? — спросила Панси, складывая газету.

Драко уставился на тарелку с ваффлями.

— Знаешь, как-то не было времени подумать над будущей профессией, Паркинсон, — огрызнулся он. Девушка, кажется, не приняла это на свой счет. Ну и правильно. Он не на нее злился.

— Малфои больше не особо в почете, — протянул Блейз, наливая себе тыквенный сок.

— Да ты сегодня прямо-таки кладезь особо ценной для меня информации! — саркастично воскликнул Драко. На них обернулось несколько человек, включая Асторию. — Ничего интересного тут нет, — произнес Малфой в ответ на их взгляды. — Просто старые перепалки Пожирателей.

— Драко! — прошипела Панси, а затем поднесла руку ко лбу.

— Лично у меня Метки нет! — эту фразу Блейз повторял, как мантру, что начинало порядком бесить Драко.

— Мерлин, просто заткнитесь уже оба и жрите свои тосты, — буквально взмолилась Паркинсон, пнув под столом Забини.

Краем глаза Малфой заметил, как Астория ухмыльнулась, но попыталась это спрятать. Вообще-то, они даже пару раз говорили в общей гостиной Слизерина, но война и суды стерли из памяти чужие лица и имена. Поэтому теперь Драко словно смотрел на абсолютно незнакомого ему человека. Мерлин, да он даже в зеркале видел незнакомца, что уж говорить о ком-то другом.

— Пойми меня правильно, — продолжила Панси спустя несколько минут напряженного молчания. — Нам с Блейзом намного легче. Нам, по сути, и необязательно вообще работать, с состоянием семьи, — Забини хмыкнул. — У тебя же…

— Я и не собирался всю жизнь жить на фамильные деньги, — резко ответил Драко. Запрись он в Мэноре или в любом другом месте, Малфой бы попросту сошел с ума. Он не хотел себе спокойной жизни в четырех стенах. Драко не мог пустить все на самотек, не мог оставить имя Малфоев с таким черным пятном в виде черепа со змеей в истории, даже если с ним умрет этот род. — Я просто еще… не решил, — добавил Драко. — Я этим займусь.

— В Министерство не вариант, — пожал плечами Блейз.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — удивленно повернулась к нему Панси. — Драко нужно восстановить репутацию своей семьи. Нарцисса, конечно, вносит в это наиболее большой вклад на сегодняшний день, но это пока. А где еще, как ни в центре власти магической Британии показать себя в другом свете?

Блейз уже хотел было ответить, но Драко словно бы ненароком уронил полупустой графин с тыквенным соком, и Забини стал резко очень занят очищающими чарами. Малфой злорадно усмехнулся про себя: Блейз всегда был помешан на своем внешнем виде, и потому это было прямо-таки идеальное преступление.

— Ой, — наигранно ужаснулся Драко. — Да это же мое мнение только что стерли Экскуро!

Забини закатил глаза. Панси прикрыла рот ладонью, пытаясь сдержать смех. Драко ухмыльнулся.

В это же время за столом Гриффиндора Гермиона пыталась разговорить молчаливого Гарри. У Поттера все не шел из головы утренний разговор с Драко и то, что его обвинили в какой-то слежке, о которой, к тому же, еще и говорил Кингсли…

— Я все еще не понимаю, — упрямо повторил Рон пятидесятый раз за весь завтрак. — Почему мы должны жить все вместе, а не в своих факультетах?

— Потому что, — терпеливо вздохнула Гермиона, — они подумали, что после войны возвращаться к тому, как все было раньше… — она вяло поковырялась вилкой в своем омлете. — Странно. Вообще находиться в Хогвартсе странно.

— Да? — Гарри впервые за утро вступил в разговор. — Не знаю. Странно — да, в том смысле, что… — он обвел взглядом Большой зал. — Еще несколько месяцев назад здесь шла война. А теперь мы снова здесь, сидим за гриффиндорским столом, как-будто ничего еще не произошло. И хоть это странное чувство, но не плохое.

— Ты прав, Гарри, — Невилл улыбнулся ему, держа в руках бокал с соком. — Это наш дом. Это далеко не плохое чувство. А замок-то быстро отстроили, а?

— Да, — согласилась Гермиона. — Малфои, кажется, приложили к этому руку. Вложили много денег.

Гарри об этом знал, но все лето был занят более личными делами, как, например, пытался собрать себя по частям после войны.

— Неудивительно, — фыркнул Рон, кинув взгляд куда-то за спину Гарри. Наверное, на светлую макушку Малфоя. — Им же нужно было как-то спасать свои шкуры, вот и попытались забросать свои проблемы деньгами, как всегда. Не очень хорошо получилось.

Гарри уставился в свою тарелку.

— Малфой кажется другим, — произнес он.

— Другим? — со смешком переспросил Уизли. — Это же Малфой. Его и могила не исправит. В самом деле, Гарри. Мы спасли ему жизнь, конечно, но это не значит, что я побегу с ним дружить.

— Его мать соврала Волан-де-Морту в лицо, что объясняет то, что я сейчас сижу здесь, — ответил Поттер.

— Да, _Нарцисса_, а не он, — парировал Рон. — Вам не кажется, что слишком много разговоров о Малфое? Как-будто и правда старые добрые времена.

Даже не договорив фразу, Уизли как-то помрачнел. В «старые добрые времена» был Фред. Сириус. Римус. Тонкс. Дамблдор. Грозный Глаз. Добби. Букля.

Гермиона накрыла его ладонь своей.

Мерлин, когда это восстановление после войны уже наконец их настигнет?

Драко смял в руках салфетку и нахмурился, смотря на преподавательский стол. Не хватало учителей по Астрологии и Защиты от Темных искусств.

— По Защите никого нет?.. — протянул он. Блейз тоже перевел взгляд на профессоров.

Гарри посмотрел на профессора Макгонагалл. Она, казалось, ни капли не постарела, но он помнил вчерашний вечер. Война отразилась на всех.

— Почему нет профессора по Защите от Темных искусств? — спросил Поттер. Гермиона удивленно хмыкнула.

— Может, не нашли никого, — пожал плечами Забини. — Все предыдущие профессора ведь все умерли.

— Забини, — вздохнул Драко. — У нас только что война закончилась. Вряд ли какая-то должность после этого кого-то убьет. Послевоенная магическая Британия все еще дымится, и ты думаешь, что какой-нибудь преподаватель откажется от прочных стен Хогвартса, с зарплатой и, к тому же, с такой едой?

— Я даже не заметила, — задумчиво ответила Гермиона. — Они не могут оставить нас без преподавателя. Даже учитывая то, что по-крайней мере наши одногодки и некоторые помладше еще несколько месяцев назад сражались с Волан-де-Мортом. Может, никто не хочет идти на эту должность, раз предшественником был Снейп.

— Не думаю, — покачал головой Гарри. — В конце-концов, война закончилась не так давно. У каждого второго сейчас проблемы с работой и деньгами. Кто бы отказался жить в Хогвартсе, да еще и получать зарплату?

— Со смертью Дамблдора, — начал Блейз, пожав плечами. По лицу Малфоя пробежала тень, — эти стены уже не такие и прочные.

— После смерти Дамблдора многое изменилось насчет этого замка, — произнесла Гермиона, потупив взгляд. — Мне кажется, господство Снейпа и Пожирателей сыграло свою роль.

— Возможно, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Возможно, — твердо сказал Драко, смотря Блейзу в глаза.

В зал влетели совы. Малфой знал, что ему уж точно никакое письмо не придет. После войны отношения с семьей у него были довольно натянутые. К тому же, в Азкабане вряд ли было время написать письмо сыну.

— Cara madre* снова жалуется, что в высшем обществе уже перевелись все мужчины, — вздохнул Блейз.

— Мда, — Панси поджала губы. — Моя же матушка пишет, что они едут в Португалию на неделю… Пока я здесь, с вами и вашими кислыми лицами.

— Ты само остроумие, Паркинсон, — протянул Драко. Кажется, всем за слизеринским столом пришла хотя бы небольшая записка от кого-то. Всем, кроме Малфоя, конечно.

— Нарцисса ничего не пишет?.. — негромко спросила Панси. Драко передернул плечами.

— С чего бы? — безразлично ответил он. — Ей не до того. Она пытается устроиться во Франции вдали от моего отца. Это трудно, должно быть.

Малфой кинул взгляд на Асторию. Она смотрела на улыбающуюся подругу, сидящую рядом с ней с письмом в руках. У самой Астории не было даже клочка пергамента. Может, Драко был и не один.

Это еще если не считать Поттера.

Завтрак выдался… вдохновляющим.

***

Травология прошла на удивление отлично. Профессор Стебль даже попросила Драко починить разбитый горшок мандрагоры, пока она что-то там делала бубонтюберу. Как только горшок снова был цел и Малфой поставил его профессору на стол, она отвлеклась от своего занятия, улыбнулась и поблагодарила Драко. Сказала заходить к ней, если что-то понадобится для зелья, или _«Просто на чай, мистер Малфой»._  
В конце концов, она ведь была выпускницей Хаффлпаффа, чего-то хуже было бы странно ожидать, но Драко все равно выходил из теплиц с плохо скрываемым удивлением на лице.

Кингсли был отстраненно вежлив с ним, даже дал совет и поделился тем, что, оказывается, тоже учился в Слизерине, но даже он не сравнился с тем, что только что произошло. Драко, конечно, не собирался приходить к профессору Стебль «на чай», потому что во-первых, чай он уже давно перестал пить, предпочитая что-то покрепче; во-вторых, вряд ли ей была бы приятна его компания; в-третьих, это бы выглядело довольно жалко.

Но Драко был даже тронут тем, что профессор все же сказала такое, даже если это было лишь на какую-то часть искренне.

Блейз задумчиво курил у входа в замок, но, только увидев Малфоя, подкинул окурок в воздух и заставил его исчезнуть на лету.

— Ты ведь бросил, нет? — хмыкнул Драко, хмурясь от облака дыма, летящего ему в лицо, когда Забини ухмыльнулся.

Они зашли в замок и направились в сторону кабинета Трансфигурации.

— Тео заставил меня бросить, — ответил Блейз. — Но, как видишь, здесь его нет, так что я могу делать, что захочу без зазрений совести.

Драко многозначительно поднял брови.

— Да, кстати, где же Нотт? Я ничего о нем не слышал с самого мая, — Малфой кинул взгляд на Забини. Тот как-то помрачнел, хотя обычно умел держать лицо, как и все аристократы.

— Ты знаешь его, — пожал плечами Блейз, шагая по коридору рядом с Драко. — Теодор никогда особо не отличался определенной, как бы это сказать, _преданностью_, — в голосе Забини послышались нотки раздражения. — После того, как его отца посадили в Азкабан, он написал мне письмо.

— И? — спросил Драко. — Что там было?

Блейз смерил Малфоя оценивающим взглядом, словно не был уверен в том, стоит ли что-то ему рассказывать.

— Он написал, что уезжает из страны на неопределенное время — словно скороговоркой проговорил Забини. — Что послевоенная Британия, особо для сына Пожирателя Смерти, не самое подходящее место и что здесь он не сможет заниматься исследованиями. Тео не сказал, куда именно он уехал, но он собирался поступить на последний курс уже там и закончить местный «Хогвартс», — Блейз выдержал небольшую паузу. — Мне кажется, он уже не вернется.

Драко почему-то даже стало как-то грустно. То, что Теодор Нотт уже не вернется, было и так понятно — он не написал даже в какую страну он уехал, а это значило, что он не хотел слышать ничего от своих бывших друзей. Или, скорее, вынужденных друзей: по чистокровному древу, по факультету, по статусу. Драко знал, что Теодор не был в таком восторге от Малфоя, как многие другие, и уж точно особо его не уважал, но это не имело значения. Как ни крути, Нотт-младший все же был частью детства Драко.

— Возможно, так даже лучше, — произнес Малфой. — Порадуемся за Нотта. Он единственный, похоже, начал действительно новую жизнь где-то очень далеко. Но ты всегда можешь найти его, если захочешь. Кажется, мы опаздываем, — добавил Драко.

— Вряд ли я захочу найти Тео, — холодно ответил Блейз. — Это было его решение — уехать и не дать адреса. Думаю, сам факт говорит за себя сам. Если он хочет сжечь все мосты — то что ж, так тому и быть.

Драко ничего не ответил. Ему показалось, что они и так уже удивительно долго цивильно разговаривают с Забини, как настоящие друзья. Это даже пугало: неужели они и правда меняются?

Они вместе вошли в кабинет. Панси повернула голову в их сторону и кивнула. Она сидела на предпоследней парте среднего ряда в одиночестве, а Драко и Блейз заняли парту позади нее как раз в тот момент, когда прозвенел звонок и в класс вошла Макгонагалл. Им повезло. К ней лучше не опаздывать.

Она сразу же приступила к теме урока, словно бы абсолютно игнорируя Драко, когда задавала какие-то вопросы. Это, конечно, делало его жизнь в какой-то степени легче, потому что в таком случае на него обращали меньше внимания, чем обычно от самого присутствия, должно быть, самого молодого из всех Пожирателей Смерти.

Он не знал, была ли профессор в курсе о том, какую роль сыграл Малфой в смерти Дамблдора. Наверное, нет. Если бы была, он бы здесь не сидел.

Драко смотрел на Макгонагалл, которая явно ничего не знала, и медленно начинал терять контроль над собой.

***

После Трансфигурации они отправились на неожиданно оказавшуюся в расписании Защиту От Темных Искусств. Учитывая то, что за преподавательским столом во время завтрака место профессора пустовало, то, возможно, кто-то будет просто его заменять, пока не найдется подходящая кандидатура. Например, Флитвик бы вполне справился с этим предметом. Или та же Макгонагалл. Или любой другой человек, прошедший эту войну.

Поттер, сидевший за последней партой слева от Драко через проход, что-то пробормотал. Уизли нахмурился и пожал плечами.

— Я спросила у Макгонагалл, — произнесла Гермиона достаточно громко, чтобы можно было ее услышать. — Она сказала, что мы все скоро сами увидим.

— Надеюсь, это не еще один кентавр, — протянул Уизли. Как бы Драко ни было больно это признавать, но здесь он был абсолютно согласен с Роном.

Прошло десять минут урока, и Драко уже начинал подозревать, что про них забыли, как дверь, ведущая в кабинет профессора, вдруг распахнулась так резко, словно ее открыли с ноги. Девушки на первых партах подскочили на месте.

Новоиспеченный преподаватель молниеносно спустился с лестницы и наконец встал лицом к классу.

Все девушки (кроме Грейнджер) были готовы тут же упасть в обморок, и Драко отстраненно подумал, что в принципе их можно было понять.

На вид профессору было около двадцати пяти, может чуть больше. Он был высоким и выглядел натренированным. У него были пронзительные голубые глаза такого яркого цвета, что казалось, что он метаморф и сделал их такими «искусственно». Темно-русые волосы, но словно выгоревшие на солнце почти до золотистого блонда. Легкая небритость.

И кроваво-красная мантия мракоборца.

Драко только из-за своих старых привычек почувствовал какую-то странную тревогу при виде мантии с гербом Министерства Магии на ней.

— Простите за опоздание, — наконец произнес мужчина. Голос его оказался таким же красивым, как и внешность. — Старые привычки. Меня зовут Габриэль Ламердинг, я буду преподавать у вас Защиту. И, как видите, — он развел руки в стороны, — я мракоборец, — ухмыльнулся Габриэль. Вся женская половина класса растаяла. Да и что там, какая-то часть мужской тоже. — Я не профессор, меня очень сложно назвать профессором, поэтому можете обращаться ко мне «мистер Ламердинг», — пауза. Габриэль обвел взглядом класс. — И без фамильярностей, — его голос резко похолодел, а тон изменился с дружелюбного на официальный. — Я, в первую очередь, — представитель Министерства, а в частности — Мракоборческого отдела, так что… — мистер Ламердинг многозначительно поднял брови. — Тем не менее, как это делается обычно? Новый профессор знакомится со студентами?.. Ну давайте, задавайте мне любые вопросы, — Габриэль лучезарно улыбнулся. Такая улыбка _очень_ располагала к себе. — А я отвечу на них со всей допустимой честностью.

Класс погрузился в полную тишину. Габриэля это, кажется, нисколько не смущало.

— Сколько вам лет? — улыбаясь, спросила какая-то хаффлпаффка. Драко даже мог вспомнить ее имя, если бы напряг память.

— Ну, это легко, мне двадцать восемь, — ответил мистер Ламердинг. — Я всего на десять лет старше вас.

— У вас интересная фамилия, — протянула Панси. То, что она вообще решила что-то сказать, уже удивляло. — Вы из Британии?

Габриэль смотрел на девушку все время, пока она говорила, а затем словно невзначай скользнул взглядом по Драко и Блейзу, сидящим сзади. Все-таки, у мистера Ламердинга был пронзительный взгляд. Почти поэтичный.

— Я британец, но корни моей семьи — в Нидерландах. Там я провел пять лет, когда начал работать мракоборцем, — произнес мужчина, усаживаясь на преподавательский стол.

— Как это, работать на трусов и лжецов? — громко спросил Поттер. Грейнджер что-то пробормотала себе под нос, и Драко показалось, что явно далеко не комплименты блестящему уму Гарри. Малфой не ожидал, что Поттер что-то спросит. Тем более такое провокационное.

Габриэль несколько секунд молчал, а затем широко улыбнулся. Это даже не выглядело наигранно. Он улыбался так, словно ему правда понравился вопрос.

— Честно? Откровенно херово, — мистер Ламердинг тяжело вздохнул. — Но Министерство меняется. Кингсли вскоре станет министром. Вы доверяете ему, мистер Поттер? — спросил Габриэль, чуть прищурив глаза.

Гарри кивнул.

— Я знаю Кингсли довольно долго, — продолжил Ламердинг. — И потому я уверен, что Министерство ждут большие изменения. Профессор Макгонагалл сказала мне, что вы когда-то хотели стать мракоборцем, это все еще актуально?

Поттер помедлил, но хрипло сказал «Да». Тут Драко не удивился.

— Тогда мы сможем вместе, в одном отделе, менять магический мир, — Габриэль посмотрел в окно, на Запретный Лес и помолчал несколько долгих секунд. — Это относится к каждому из здесь присутствующих, — наконец произнес мужчина. — Неважно, где вы в конце концов окажетесь: в Министерстве или в другом месте. Можете считать то, что я скажу, лишь очередной пустой фразой: вы — это будущее нашего мира, магической Британии, хотите вы этого или нет. Возможно, это несправедливо, что именно вам предстоит отстраивать то, что было разрушено и что все еще лежит в руинах. Возможно. Но тем не менее, это наша реальность.

— Каким образом вы это себе представляете, мистер Ламердинг? — спросил Уизли, смотря прямо на Габриэля.

— Очень просто, — даже без паузы ответил новоиспеченный профессор. — Вам лишь нужно жить своей жизнью. Полноценно, мистер Уизли. Счастливо. Если вы устроите свою жизнь так, как сами этого захотите, и при этом останетесь в Англии — большего никто не требует, если вы, конечно, не против того, чтобы делать больше, — Ламердинг развел руками, словно говоря, что здесь нечего усложнять. — Я говорю это от чистого сердца и с благими намерениями, хоть ими и выложена дорога в Ад, — многие чистокровные почти одновременно нахмурились. Взгляд Грейнджер словно потеплел.

— Вы полукровка, мистер Ламердинг? — спросила она.

Габриэль обошел профессорский стол и сел на стул, а затем поднял взгляд на Гермиону.

— Признаться, понятия не имею, — произнес он, пожав плечами. — Отца я никогда не знал, но моя мать была чистокровной ведьмой, хотя, я уверен, у нас в роду были и магглы. Я знаю многое об их культуре потому, что учился в маггловском университете в Нидерландах, — Ламердинг усмехнулся, когда по классу пошли удивленные шепотки. — Если кому-то станет легче, я сделал это по-большей части из-за девушки.

— Маггловский университет… Я бы сразу женился на той, ради которой решился бы на такое, — громко прошептал Симус Финниган.

— О, поверьте мне, мистер Финниган, — Габриэль улыбнулся, но с какой-то легкой грустью. — Я, наверное, даже хотел это сделать, — пауза. Мистер Ламердинг посмотрел куда-то перед собой, как будто проваливаясь в воспоминания. — Правда вот, — с отсутствующим видом сказал он, проводя рукой по волосам. — Не успел.

В классе воцарилась тишина. Но затем Габриэль словно очнулся и как-то виновато улыбнулся.

— Впрочем, это было давно, — он вдруг закинул ноги на стол и откинулся на спинку стула, а затем посмотрел прямо в глаза Драко. У нового профессора был гипнотизирующий взгляд. Честный, открытый, с какой-то хитростью в глубине. — Надеюсь, вашей матушке хорошо во Франции… — он помедлил. — Мистер Малфой.

Драко застали врасплох, чего обычно он не допускал, но, кажется, этот раз был исключением. Габриэль смотрел на него слишком уж пристально, словно впервые вживую увидел диковинную магическую зверушку, которую долго изучал по книгам. Он говорил так, словно знал о нем больше, чем Драко знает сам о себе. Это был какой-то странный прием, одновременно и похожий на манеру Дамблдора, и нет. К тому же, новый профессор знал всех по именам, а значит явно подготовился к встрече. Может быть, к встрече с Малфоем — особенно?

— Моей матери? — тупо переспросил Драко, слегка растерявшись. Габриэль не подал виду, что Малфой не успел собраться с мыслями. Интересно, это его личное качество, или всех мракоборцев учат быть невозмутимыми?

Драко уже хотел надеть свою привычную безэмоциональную маску, за которой очень любил прятаться, но что-то его остановило. Он вернулся в Хогвартс для того, чтобы начать жизнь заново. В прошлом Малфой поднимал подбородок и врал о том, что в его семье все хорошо, лишь бы постараться показать изнанку самым красивым боком, не заботясь о том, что на самом деле было внутри. В настоящем он этого делать больше не намерен.

Новая жизнь — новые правила.

— Я не знаю, мистер Ламердинг — впервые за несколько лет абсолютно честно ответил Драко. — Но тоже надеюсь.

Габриэль как-то странно посмотрел на него — словно бы теплее. А затем кивнул и отвернулся.

— Ну что ж, перейдем к делу. Тема сегодняшнего урока…


	3. Не в этом ли трагедия?

_Дорогой Теодор, Где бы ты ни был. Я лишь хочу сказать, что у меня все относительно хорошо. Относительно хорошо — это если сравнивать с Драко. Относительно плохо — с тобой. Я не ответил на твое последнее письмо в мае, потому что я был зол на тебя. Теперь же у меня было время подумать. Так вот я хочу сказать, что я понимаю, почему ты уехал. Детям Пожирателей сейчас и правда приходится несладко (видел бы ты Малфоя, он и так всегда был параноидальным, а сейчас стал в разы хуже). Я бы не хотел, чтобы с тобой произошло то же самое. Мерлин, представляешь, Драко Малфой одним своим видом заставил меня понять, что я больше не злюсь. Злиться вообще было эгоистично. Но мы ведь слизеринцы в конце концов. И еще он показал, что, возможно, могло бы произойти с тобой. Я этого никогда не хотел. И тем не менее, знаешь, Тео… Иди ты к черту. Что тебе так помешало написать хотя бы свой адрес? Зачем тебе новая жизнь без меня в ней? Или тебе и правда настолько наплевать? Скорее всего. Ну так вот знай: будь ты проклят, Теодор Нотт. Отныне и навсегда ты для меня не существуешь. Ведь ты как раз этого и хотел. Будь ты проклят. И счастливой тебе жизни. Прощай, Тео. Блейз_

***

— Мистер Ламердинг, повторите то, что я только что сказала, — с недовольными нотками в голосе произнесла профессор Макгонагалл. Габриэль оторвал взгляд от темной опушки леса и словно бы удивленно посмотрел на директора. — Простите, профессор, — он виновато улыбнулся. — Вы ведь знаете, я гриффиндорец. — С поистенне слизеринской изворотливостью, — Макгонагалл чуть подняла уголки губ. — И все же, как прошел ваш первый день? Габриэль вздохнул. — Тяжело, пожалуй, — ответил он в конце концов, обводя взглядом кабинет директора. Как выразилась его бывший декан, из-за его «слизеринской изворотливости» Ламердинг бывал здесь нечасто, хотя правила всегда особо не ценил. Однако кабинет почти не изменился. Все те же шкафы с книгами и странными магическими приспособлениями, тот же массивный стол, тот же Омут Памяти, спрятанный в стене. Не было разве что феникса, да за этим самым директорским столом сидел уже другой человек. — В том смысле, что… Странно вернуться обратно в Хогвартс. Не в плохом смысле, наоборот, но это пробуждает воспоминания об однокурсниках. Знаете, особо ведь никого и не осталось. Разве что Билл Уизли. — Хорошо, что Билл был рядом с вами все семь лет в Хогвартсе — он хоть как-то сдерживал ваши порывы нарушить почти все существующие и несуществующие правила школы, мистер Ламердинг, — улыбнулась Макгонагалл. — Ну что вы, — покачал головой Габриэль, притворно оскорбляясь. — У меня никогда и в мыслях не было… Билл даже приглашал меня на свадьбу. Я тогда не смог выбраться из Министерства, вы знаете, тогда было неспокойное время. Лучше бы я ушел в тот день пораньше, — Ламердинг чуть понизил голос. — Лучше бы я решил, что свадьба старого друга важнее, чем закончить отчеты. Лучше бы я тогда не видел, как Министерство пало. Габриэль помнил, как патронус Кингсли ворвался к нему в кабинет, говоря что-то об убийстве министра и отдавая приказы. Габриэль был заместителем директора мракоборческого отдела, но даже его это застало врасплох. Ламердинг еще несколько секунд бездумно пялился на растворящуюся в воздухе дымку от патронуса. Тогда он понял, что вот оно — начало их войны. Макгонагалл ничего не отвечала. Да и что здесь сказать? Все присутствующие в этом замке прошли эту войну. — Мистер Малфой… — после долгой паузы начал Габриэль. — Что ж, всего-лишь запутавшийся парень. Его семья потянула его за собой на дно, а он был слишком им предан, чтобы отпустить. И до сих пор предан. Разве одно это не стоит уважения? В общем, я не хочу следить за ним. Приглядывать, скорее. Помочь. — Можете делать все, что посчитаете нужным, мистер Ламердинг, — ответила профессор. — Главное, чтобы мистер Малфой отучился этот последний год без особо примечательных приключений. — Отучится. Куда он денется, — усмехнулся Габриэль, то расстегивая, то снова застегивая золотые пуговицы на воротнике своей кроваво-красной мантии. Он хотел рассказать бывшему декану о всей своей жизни после Хогвартса во всех подробностях: о мракоборческом центре; о переезде в Нидерланды на пять лет; о том, как он встретил там свою любимую; о том, как умерла его мать, а затем и девушка (почти невеста); о возвращении в Англию; повышении на работе; о своей разрушенной до фундамента жизни чередой несчастных событий, которые привели его к зависимости от адреналина и алкоголя. Но вместе всего этого Габриэль только улыбнулся, встал со стула и произнес: — Поздно уже. Спокойной ночи. Дверь за ним захлопнулась. _Не верь никому. _— собственный голос в голове говорит это одному особо яркому стажеру в мракоборческом центре перед началом войны. Но война ведь уже закончилась. Да?

***

Драко читал книгу в своей комнате, когда послышался стук в дверь. Резкий и настойчивый. Он спрятал палочку в рукаве рубашки и встал с кровати, бесшумно ступая босыми ногами по прохладному паркету. За дверью кто-то отчетливо цокнул языком, и Драко открыл дверь, заметно расслабляясь при виде Панси. — Наконец-то! — воскликнула она. — И года не прошло. — Не прошло даже одной минуты, Паркинсон, — раздраженно ответил Драко. Девушка закатила глаза. — Что нужно? — прозвучало грубее, чем хотелось. Брови Панси поползли вверх, но она тактично промолчала. Может, увидела что-то в выражении лица Драко, может решила не терять времени. — Ты говорил, нам нужно, так сказать, влиться в общество после войны, — начала она. — А сам сидишь в комнате и говоришь только со мной и Блейзом. Какой-то херовый план тогда получается. Малфой прислонился плечом к косяку двери и пытался придумать, как парировать этот выпад. — Так что идем в гостиную, — Панси кивнула головой на коридор. — Им нужно хотя бы привыкнуть к нашему присутствию. Драко знал, что она была права, но сама мысль о том, чтобы ступить на почти что вражескую территорию по сути в одиночку, вставала комом в горле. — Не слишком ли рано? — попытка была откровенно жалкой. Панси посмотрела на него из-под лба. — Вопрос в другом, Драко, — неожиданно серьезно произнесла Паркинсон. — И он совсем противоположен. Не слишком ли поздно? Малфой шумно выдохнул и зашел обратно в комнату, подняв раскрытую книгу с кровати. — Ну давай, где же твоя фамильная гордость? — насмешливо проговорила Панси, пока Драко закрывал дверь заклинаниями. — Надевай ее, и идем. — Где Забини? — спросил Малфой, направляясь по коридору к гостиной. — Пошел в совятню. Отправить письмо матери, как он сказал, — Паркинсон странно прищурила глаза. — Правда вот я невзначай кинула взгляд на конверт… И на нем не было адреса получателя. Драко поднял брови и удивленно посмотрел на девушку. Она хмыкнула. — Неужели у Блейза исчезла вся его гордость? — протянул Малфой. — Неужели Тео ответит? — хитро улыбаясь, произнесла Панси. Драко пожал плечами. Он думал, что знал Теодора, но после войны говорить, что ты «кого-то знал» стало странно. Она всех поменяла, коснулась всех. Разрушила жизни, любовь, дружбу, семью. Выкопала глубокий ров между одной стороной и второй. А особенно страшно было, когда «по ту сторону» оказывались самые близкие. Еще страшнее — когда ты сам был там же. Драко не знал, что в конце-концов стало ужаснее — осознание своей огромнейшей ошибки, когда мчащуюся в ад жизнь уже было не остановить, или все же руины, которые последовали после так называемого большого финала. Правда вот финал оказался вовсе и не финалом. Война прошла, а они остались зализывать каждый свои раны, один на один с пониманием, что история никого не учит. Малфой никогда не отличался храбростью, зато был довольно решительным. Исключая случай с Дамблдором… Поэтому он приподнял подбородок и твердой походкой вошел в общую гостиную, решив, что жалости с него хватит. Он попытается выйти из своей ситуации победителем. Он слизеринец, в конце концов. В гостиной оказалось не так уж много народу. Несколько рейвенкловцев что-то писали на пергаментах, расположившись за столом. Хаффлпаффцы словно все резко исчезли (очевидно, ушли в свою факультетскую гостиную). Гриффиндора тоже не было видно. Драко не был уверен, но ему показалось, что в комнате Поттера горит свет. Панси уселась на диван, а Драко опустился в кресло. Рейвенкловцы полностью игнорировали их обоих. Ни Малфой, ни Паркинсон против этого не возражали. Драко открыл книгу, но так и не смог прочитать ни строчки, бездумно пялясь на страницу несколько минут. Панси смотрела то на дверь, то в окно, словно ждала, когда вернется Блейз или когда прилетит сова от Тео (а в этом они не сомневались). — Думаешь, Тео вернется? — вдруг спросила Паркинсон, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Драко скривился. — Вряд ли, — ответил он, закрывая книгу. — Ему здесь нечего делать. Никто ему здесь не рад. Панси выразительно подняла брови и усмехнулась. — Ну да, кроме Блейза, — исправился Малфой с нотками раздражения в голосе. — Тем не менее, Теодор не настолько неразумен, чтобы вернуться в Британию только из-за него. — Ты не веришь в любовь, Драко? — насмешливо спросила Панси, но ее глаза были серьезными. Вопрос застал его врасплох. Драко никогда не думал о любви и никогда ни к кому не питал романтических чувств. В силу своего характера он всегда ставил в центр только одного себя. Да и к тому же, его школьные годы в Хогвартсе оказались настолько бурными, что там явно было не до отношений. А все потому, что ему повезло учиться в одно время с Поттером. Малфою вдруг стало интересно, какой была бы его жизнь, не будь в ней Гарри Поттера. Будь он на семь лет старше. Может, тогда бы школьный опыт был более разнообразен в плане того, что все его внимание не принадлежало бы одному только Гарри. Это было страшно признать даже для себя, но, наверное, он чувствовал что-то к нему на каком-то глубоком уровне, настолько глубоком и непонятном, что Драко мог разве что слегка зацепить его кончиками пальцев и снова отпустить, обжегшись. Что-то кольнуло в груди вчера, когда Астория улыбнулась ему. Но это скорее было из-за его удивления. Драко сейчас мало кто улыбался. И у младшей Гринграсс были добрые глаза. Панси наклонила голову, и Малфой резко вернулся в реальность. — Нет, Паркинсон, не верю, — негромко произнес он. — Что, и меня никогда не любил? — Драко помрачнел, но Панси засмеялась, освобождая его от необходимости искать подходящие слова. — Я знаю, что нет. Если тебе станет легче, я тебя тоже не любила. Не знаю, что это было. Нам было шестнадцать, война назревала, все такое, — девушка пожала плечами. — Не могу сказать, что поумнела с того времени, но свои взгляды на некоторые вещи все же пересмотрела, — она выдержала паузу. Драко краем взгляда видел, что рейвенкловцы сложили учебники и начали играть в шахматы. — А вот Блейз точно любит Тео, это видно. О Нотте не могу сказать. Возможно да, возможно нет. — Не в этом ли трагедия? — протянул Драко. На шахматной доске со звоном убили какую-то фигуру. Они помолчали, смотря на огонь в камине. В гостиную вернулись несколько хаффлпаффцев, но задерживаться не стали и скрылись в коридоре, ведущим к спальням. Дверь в гостиную плавно отъехала в сторону, и Драко почувствовал, как моментально напряглись мышцы и все мысли разом вылетели из головы, оставляя только одну:_«Защищайся»._ Но это был всего лишь Блейз. Панси хитро прищурилась. По лицу Забини пробежала тень удивления, но он все же уселся на диван рядом с Панси. — Решили отравить всем остальным существование своим видом? — спросил Блейз, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Теперь это называется «социализация», дорогой, — мило улыбнулась ему Паркинсон, и тут же сменила тему: — Что думаете насчет нашего нового профессора по Защите? — Мракоборец до мозга костей, — фыркнул Забини. Он старался это скрыть, но Драко все же заметил: Блейз выглядел одновременно и взбудораженным, и словно слегка удивленным самим собой, как-будто не верил, что решил написать Теодору. — Не такой простой, каким хочет показаться, — произнес Малфой, когда девушка перевела взгляд на него. — Явно подготовленный. У него странный взгляд. — А я думаю, что он симпатичный, — весело заявила Панси. Драко закатил глаза. Блейз улыбнулся и покивал головой, в коем-то веке признавая правоту Паркинсон. Габриэль и правда был красив, этого только слепой бы не заметил, и то не факт. В выражении лица Драко, наверное, отразилось что-то такое, что Блейз посмотрел на него каким-то уставшим взглядом. — Он всего-лишь мракоборец, — произнес Забини таким тоном, словно объяснял ребенку, что нет вовсе никаких монстров под кроватью, — присланный Министерством промыть нам всем мозги. И на этом его _особенность_ заканчивается. Малфой долго молчал, смотря куда-то мимо Блейза, как-будто видел там кого-то, кого на самом деле не было. Забини был прав только в одном, хоть даже и не произнес это вслух: монстров под кроватью уже не было. Монстры перебрались в глаза каждого встречного. И в те, которые он видел, когда смотрел в зеркало. — Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Драко, не чувствуя в себе желания спорить. Блейз понял, что не переубедил его, но явно махнул на это дело рукой. Малфой по своей природе был невероятно упрямый. Какая уж там хвалебная слизеринская гибкость. Драко резко подорвался на ноги. Панси почти вздрогнула, когда он это сделал. Рейвенкловцы давно ушли, а на часах уже было одиннадцать. — Особой социализации не получилось, — хмыкнул Малфой. — Ну почему же, — оптимистично ответила Паркинсон, тоже поднимаясь со своего места. — Рейвенкловцы не убежали от нас с криками и не полезли затевать конфликты. — Потому что они _рейвенкловцы_, Панси, — ухмыльнулся Драко, направляясь в сторону спален. — Они _умные_. — «Умные» еще не значит «разумные»! — парировала Панси. — Блейз, ты идешь или как? Драко даже не заметил, что Забини остался сидеть в гостиной. — Я догоню, — негромко произнес Блейз, уставившись на слабое пламя в камине. Малфой и Паркинсон переглянулись. Слизерин был… Сложным. Они были одновременно и каким-то подобием семьи, и давними врагами. Зато хорошо знали друг друга. В конце концов, «держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе» все же оказалось правдой. Поэтому Драко знал, что если сейчас дать Блейзу знать, что они о чем-то догадались, то это было бы все равно что сделать шаг из открытого окна гриффиндорской башни. А следовательно все, что Малфой все же сказал было «Спокойной ночи». Кратко и лаконично, однако даже эта фраза говорила о многом сама за себя. Панси кивнула ему головой и бесшумно скользнула за дверь своей спальни, а Драко еще чуть-чуть постоял на пороге, смотря на закрытую дверь с золотой надписью _«Гарри Джеймс Поттер»._ Свет внутри не горел. Малфой развернулся и зашел в свою комнату. Почему-то при виде уже почти привычной спальни его накрыла какая-то волна ностальгии по их Слизерину. Возможно, все же стоило сходить туда когда-нибудь. Это ведь был его второй дом. А учитывая то, что Мэнор Драко больше не мог назвать «домом», то Слизерин оставался единственным, что хоть как-то отражало это понятие. Малфой чувствовал себя потерянным, не имея этой стабильности в виде родной крыши над головой. В каких-то вопросах он все же был консервативен. Стрелки часов уже медленно подползли к половине двенадцатого, а Драко успел только переодеться в белую футболку и свободные черные штаны, и просмотреть свое расписание на завтрашний день. Спать хотелось, но он знал, что все равно не заснет. Поэтому Малфой встал с кровати, подошел к окну и попытался открыть его, но оно словно бы было заперто на заклинание. Он попробовал снять защиту несколькими разными способами, но все равно ничего не получилось. Он раздраженно посмотрел на окно, а затем схватил пачку сигарет, которую предусмотрительно достал из чемодана, и сунул одну сигарету в рот. От маггловских они особо ничем не отличались, разве что можно было создавать самые разнообразные фигуры и формы из дыма. Драко вышел за дверь в пустой темный коридор, который еле освещался маленькими огоньками в резервуарах на стенах и луной из окна. Малфой дернул за ручку на окне, но и оно тоже не поддалось. Драко начинал терять терпение и раздраженно выдохнул. — Фините Инкантатем, — чуть невнятно прошептал он из-за все еще незаженной сигареты у себя во рту. Ничего. — Окна здесь не открываются, — произнес знакомый голос за спиной, и Драко потребовалась вся его выдержка и все достоинство, чтобы не подпрыгнуть на месте. Он медленно повернулся, чтобы наткнуться взглядом на Поттера. Ну конечно. Гарри слегка удивленно посмотрел на сигарету у него во рту, но ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он подошел к Драко, уселся на подоконник и тоже достал пачку из кармана штанов. — В голове не укладывается, герой войны курит маггловские сигареты, — хмыкнул Малфой. — Гермиона не одобряет, — проворчал Гарри, зажигая маленький огонек на волшебной палочке. Драко последовал его примеру. Они чуть-чуть помолчали. — Они, наверное, боятся, что кто-то решит из окна выпрыгнуть, — неожиданно произнес Гарри, выпуская облако дыма. Не уточняя, кто именно эти загадочные «они». Администрация Хогвартса или, может, мракоборцы. Вдруг это была идея Габриэля? Это заявление в какой-то степени даже потрясло Малфоя. Неужели «они», или кто-либо еще, кто придумал это, действительно считают свой старый новый седьмой курс настолько поврежденным? Или, возможно, вопрос был в другом: считает ли себя седьмой курс настолько поврежденным, чтобы отважиться на такое? — Всего-лишь третий этаж, — иронично хмыкнул Драко. Поттер выдавил из себя смешок. — Всего-лишь третий этаж старинного замка, ну да, что ж тут падать-то. Забыл, как Невилл на первом курсе чуть не умер, упав с высоты даже не первого? — Гарри выпустил облако дыма. — Спасибо за напоминание, — поморщился Драко, затягиваясь. — А то я уж было забыл, какая я на самом деле катастрофа. — О, ты не катастрофа, Малфой, — улыбнулся Гарри, впервые за весь вечер посмотрев ему прямо в глаза. — Ты просто мудак. Секундная пауза. Они смотрели друг на друга в полном молчании, только ветер за окном еле-слышно завывал. Или это были оборотни в Запретном лесу, если они там еще остались. Момент казался вечным, с этим странным звуком откуда-то снаружи третьего этажа старого Хогвартса, и почти что даже пугающим в липкой темноте, слегка освещенной луной и светильниками. Затем Драко засмеялся, разрушая эту иллюзию, и, Слава Мерлину, она рассыпалась на куски, когда прозвучал его голос. Гарри даже подумал, что, мол, пусть он лучше смеется, чем стоит в тишине в этой темноте, потому что по-крайней мере так он знает, что он не один. Что есть кто-то живой рядом, и пусть это даже Малфой. — Остроумно, Поттер, я в восторге, — ответил Драко, сверкая белыми зубами то ли в улыбке, то ли в оскале. Гарри вдруг понял, что это действительно первый раз за семь лет, когда Малфой улыбается рядом с ним не потому, что смог его оскорбить, а потому, что он оценил шутку. Хотя это и не была шутка на все сто процентов. Драко и правда был мудаком. — Не то, чтобы я отрицаю это, — добавил Малфой, выпуская изо рта дым, который в воздухе сложился в метлу, которая на несколько мгновений неподвижно зависла, а затем пулей взметнулась к окну и растворилась. Они снова молчали. Гарри смотрел на созданный из дыма снитч, а затем вдруг протянул руку и «поймал» его. Дым прошел сквозь пальцы. Драко негромко хмыкнул. — Ты изменился, — произнес Поттер, кидая косой взгляд на Малфоя. У него были растрепанные волосы, которые в лунном свете казались абсолютно белыми, и тени залегли под глазами и на скулах. Гарри только сейчас заметил, что Драко держал сигарету в левой руке, хотя был правшой. Он прислонился плечом к стене и словно бы невзначай спрятал правую руку за спиной. Словно бы стыдился. Стыдится и правда было чем. — Ты тоже, — парировал Малфой. — Ну, я умер и вернулся назад, знаешь ли, такое меняет людей, — пробормотал Гарри, поспешно сунув сигарету в рот, как-будто для того, чтобы предотвратить словесный поток. _«А я сейчас умираю, разве ты не видишь?» _— вертелось на языке у Драко, но он промолчал. — Посмотри на нас, Поттер, — Малфой покачал головой. — Ведем цивильный разговор поздно вечером в Хогвартсе, выкурив по сигарете. — Это еще не значит, что тебе вдруг отпустили все грехи, — резко ответил Гарри. Особого эффекта это не возымело. Драко к грубости не привыкать. — Конечно, — легко согласился он. — Но мы, вроде бы, в расчете. Мэнор за Выручай-комнату. — И Запретный лес, — почти прошептал Гарри. — Запретный лес? — переспросил Драко, хмурясь. Гарри чуть удивленно посмотрел на него. Он что, и правда не в курсе? — Ты не знаешь? — протянул Поттер, вглядываясь в его лицо. Драко покачал головой. — Тогда пусть это так и останется. Гарри затушил остаток сигареты об подоконник и магией заставил его исчезнуть, а затем вытянул из воздуха дым и слез со своего места. — Что ты имеешь ввиду? — снова спросил Драко. Поттер оглянулся у двери в свою комнату и чуть помедлил, оглядывая Малфоя с головы до ног. — Спокойной ночи, — произнес Гарри и закрыл за собой дверь. Драко стоял неподвижно еще несколько минут, прожигая ее взглядом, сам не понимая до конца, какого эффекта хотел добиться. Поттер ушел и сегодня уже не вернется обратно. И слава Мерлину, пожалуй. Драко бы не помешало побыть одному. Странно, как все же люди меняются. Вот Малфой, например, всем остатком своей души ненавидел одиночество и пробирающий до костей холод, который он чувствовал на шестом курсе. А после целого года войны, войны внешней и внутренней, он был благодарен за каждую минуту, проведенную в _мирной_ тишине. Драко боялся своих мыслей, конечно, но даже это было лучше, чем общество Пожирателей. Когда-то он гордился Меткой на своей правой руке. Теперь же у Малфоя все чаще появлялись навязчивые идеи счесать кожу и татуировку вместе с ней. Ему никогда так и не хватило смелости это сделать. Погруженный в свои мысли, Драко даже не заметил, как открылась дверь спальни Блейза, и тот бесшумной высокой тенью выскользнул в коридор. Забини остановился, смотря в спину Малфоя. — По-моему, ты никогда не курил, — наконец произнес Блейз. Драко обернулся на него. — Начал с недавних пор. Хочешь? — Малфой поднял левую руку с сигаретой, зажатой между большим и указательным пальцем. Забини покачал головой. — Я вообще-то в ванную вышел, — пожал плечами он. Драко кивнул. Блейз развернулся и зашагал по коридору. Забини впервые за их недолгое время в Хогвартсе выглядел как-то особо по-домашнему или даже очаровательно нелепо в своей свободной пижаме и наспех обутых кожаных туфлях. Может, именно эта нелепость, так неприсущая Блейзу, заставила Драко окликнуть его. Забини развернулся на каблуках и уставился на Малфоя. Неожиданно все, что он собирался или не собирался сказать, вылетело из головы. Нужны ли эти слова вообще? Нужно ли показывать, что Драко не плевать? И правда ли ему не все равно? Малфой хотел сказать что-то вроде: _«Если он не напишет ответ, то он идиот.» _или _«Я понимаю твою обиду.»_, или _«Мы ведь друзья, да?»._ Но вместо всего этого Драко затушил сигарету об подоконник и произнес: — Спокойной ночи, Забини. Блейз только кивнул, а затем скрылся за поворотом коридора. Малфой еще раз посмотрел на верхушки деревьев Запретного леса, вспоминая странную фразу Поттера, а затем зашел в свою комнату, вскоре проваливаясь в беспокойный сон.

***

Габриэль выскользнул из своей комнаты, словно снова был четырнадцатилетним мальчишкой, сбегавшим из гостиной Гриффиндора задолго после отбоя, чтобы бродить старинными темными коридорами родного когда-то Хогвартса вместе со своим когда-то лучшим другом. «Когда-то» такое странное слово. Навевает ностальгию. Приносит боль. Наделяет надеждой. Когда-то они были детьми, считавшими, что время так и застынет в их самом счастливом моменте. Когда-то они впервые заблудились в этих стенах. Когда-то они впервые поссорились, подрались, влюбились. Когда-то они сидели на подоконнике, смотря на Запретный лес и представляя такое же не менее счастливое будущее, потому что тогда по-другому и быть не могло. И, конечно же, в этом будущем они навсегда остались лучшими друзьями. Когда-то Габриэль сделал ошибку. Когда-то он позволил себе поставить карьеру выше своих личных отношений. Выше идеалистичных мечтаний, произнесенных шепотом в гриффиндорской башне. Выше давних обещаний самому себе. Не то чтобы карьера была не важна. Напротив. Какой бы страшной ни была его работа, Габриэль сделал свой выбор и был намерен отстаивать его до конца. Однако. Может быть, еще не поздно все изменить. Может быть, еще не поздно воплотить в жизнь то, что загадывали. Может быть, еще не поздно хлопнуть друг друга по плечу и сказать_ «Смотри, как далеко мы зашли, кем мы стали. Всё, как хотелось. И еще чуточку неожиданностей, конечно.»_ Это по кусочку съедало Габриэля. Это чувство, что он так никогда и не стал человеком, которым когда-то хотел быть. Бесспорно, он вскоре займет должность начальника мракоборческого отдела, когда Кингсли станет министром, но будет ли это все? Когда-то у Габриэля были цели, большие надежды, бесстрашные амбиции. Теперь у него только разбитое сердце и желание во что бы то ни стало собрать его обратно по кусочкам. Но он не знал как. И еще ему было страшно. А потому Габриэль все оттягивал и оттягивал, загоняя занозу еще глубже, чтобы страдать еще больше. Но все равно ничего не делал. Похоже, гриффиндорская храбрость дала слабину. А может, это были его жизненные силы, которые умерли вместе с его почти-невестой. Её звали Эйда. Для Габриэля она была самым прекрасным человеком в мире, хоть и, как любой другой, имела свои недостатки. О ней уже было почти не больно вспоминать, и это далеко не радовало Габриэля. Словно если рана наконец начала заживать, он пытался разорвать её края снова, сам не зная для чего. Как-будто Эйда бы этого хотела. Во время войны он как-то поймал себя на мысли, что целую неделю не вспоминал её голос. А потом чуть не получил заклятьем в висок. Габриэль открыл дверь в класс чего-то там, даже не пытаясь этого вспомнить и осветил кабинет. Министерство дало ему задание не только преподавать Защиту от Темных Искусств в Хогвартсе, но еще и перепроверить все помещения на случай долгодействующих проклятий или паранормальных мест. Габриэль тогда выслушал приказы Кингсли и, как только тот выжидающе уставился на него, засмеялся. _«Ты ведь понимаешь, что Хогвартс теперь одно сплошное паранормальное место?»_ — спросил Ламердинг. Будущий министр долго смотрел на него цепким спокойным взглядом, а затем произнес:_ «Вот твой Ордер.»_ Габриэль взял перо и подписал свиток пергамента с гербом Министерства. Вот поэтому он теперь и бродит ночью по коридорам Хогвартса вместо того, чтобы выпить огневиски в своей комнате и заснуть без сновидений. Какой вообще смысл? Хогвартс отстроили и раз уж они сделали _это_, то и, соответственно, должны были проверить каждый угол этого замка вдоль и поперек прежде, чем пускать сюда детей. Габриэль, конечно, задал этот вопрос в свое время. На что ответ был коротким и лаконичным: _«Никогда нельзя быть уверенным на все сто. Перепроверяй.»_ Зато у него было время подумать. И не о людях, которые давно ушли из его жизни: матери, Эйде, Биллу, нет. Габриэль должен был сосредоточиться на том, как лучше узнать Драко Малфоя. Парень казался безэмоциональной статуей, наблюдателем жизни, текущей вокруг. Неудивительно. Габриэль начал безбожно пить, потеряв сначала мать, а затем и Эйду. И все еще не может отделаться от этой зависимости, хоть она уже не так загоняет его в могилу после того, как Кингсли выбил это из него работой. А Драко пришлось еще хуже. По-крайней мере, Габриэль всегда знал на чьей он стороне и у него не было семьи, ради которой нужно было бы идти на страшные вещи. Драко за раз лишился дома, родителей, части себя — и в этом они были похожи. Может, за это и стоит ухватиться. Или завалить его всякой работой, чтобы он был занят ненавистью к профессору Ламердингу. Хотя это был не самый лучший вариант. Драко не казался тем, кто будет пытаться отлынивать от задания. Габриэль пообещал себе подумать над этим еще раз хотя бы по прошествии недели-двух, когда он лучше узнает парня. Тем более, ему дали задание преподавать Защиту у детей, прошедших войну. Они и так знали множество заклинаний и точно все пройдут ЖАБА. По плану у Габриэля было всего несколько самых сложных заклинаний высокого уровня, которым действительно следовало бы их обучить, но во всем остальном… Что значило, у него будет больше времени на осторожные разговоры. Седьмой курс уже давно не были детьми и сами прекрасно понимали обстановку в стране, но это еще не значило, что они это _осознают_. Габриэль знал, что вряд ли это кому понравится, что какой-то там мракоборец из Министерства пытается учить их жизни. Но магическую Британию ждали большие перемены, что значило, что от войны нужно было потихоньку отходить. Габриэль вышел из кабинета, посмотрел на время с помощью заклинания, вздохнул и поплелся дальше по освещенному факелами коридору.

***

Теодор стоял у окна обветренной многоэтажки и смотрел на падающий снег. Было темно. И холодно. Что, конечно, совершенно неудивительно для севера России. Он пребывал в Мурманске вот уже четвертый месяц. Война только подтолкнула его к этому шагу — начать научную деятельность по созданию настоящих маховиков времени. Это фактически было почти незаконным. Абсолютно точно незаконным — в Британии. _Почти_ незаконным — в России. Они работали на министра магии и на секретные отделы русского Министерства магии, но это скорее была лишь формальность. Настоящую ценность представляла сама деятельность и проводящиеся эксперименты. После заключения отца в Азкабан Теодор решил, что в Британии ему ничего не светит. Вернее, он догадывался об этом и ранее, но обстановка в стране была крайне напряженной и все происходило уж слишком быстро. Когда не стало отца (а Тео его уже можно сказать похоронил, так как рациональной частью разума понимал, что вряд ли тот когда-либо уже оттуда выйдет) он наконец решился, написал в Санкт-Петербург, а уже через несколько недель за один вечер собрал чемодан и с помощью портала перенесся прямо на Невский. Тео ненавидел прощаться и не умел красиво говорить, что, наверное, было странно для аристократа. Но именно поэтому он уехал по-английски — не прощаясь. Оставив только одно единственное письмо одному единственному человеку. Теодор знал, что это неправильно и грубо, и что он все равно что перечеркнул все, что у них было, но он не мог по-другому. Это была его мечта — работать здесь, ломать голову над Маховиками, делать открытия. Он бы никогда себя не простил, если бы не уехал. Но ради этого нужно было чем-то жертвовать. Тео в свою очередь пожертвовал домом, какими-никакими друзьями и семьей, а еще Блейзом. И как бы это ни было сложно и страшно, он просто _не мог_ хотя бы не попробовать (хоть Нотт-мл. и был уверен, что это не было просто _попробовать_). Он не мог променять что-то такое крепкое, как мечта, на что-то такое ненадежное, как отношения. Тео уже почти забыл, как любить кого-то. Как любить Блейза. Что такое дом, в какой стороне света он находится, Россия это или Британия? Тогда, на Невском, его встретил улыбчивый парень по имени Александр Долохов, который говорил на довольно свободном английском, но с тяжелым русским акцентом. Теодор находил это очаровательным. Александр был высоким, худощавым, с выразительными серыми глазами и русыми, вечно взъерошенными волосами. За несколько дней в Питере он помог Тео заполнить всю нужную документацию и успешно провести все переговоры с начальством. В свободное время он показывал британцу северную столицу, водил по музеям и с запалом рассказывал историю. Через неделю они отправились в Мурманск с помощью портала. Теодор не был готов к таким холодам, но его спасала теплая одежда и согревающие чары. В Мурманске его познакомили со всеми учеными так называемого «центра» — название было коротким и понятным на всех языках. Не все из них говорили на английском, но Александр всегда был рад помочь с переводом. Долохов был энергичным, шумным и веселым человеком, но к тому же очень много знал и ко всему подходил с энтузиазмом, даже к заполнению бумаг. Они очень быстро подружились, и Тео в конце-концов снова начал улыбаться так, как улыбался только наедине с Блейзом. Искренне. Так проходили их дни: работа с утра до вечера, небольшие перерывы в течение дня, выпивка вечером в каком-то очередном баре. В общем, было весело. Правда не настолько весело, как могло бы, потому что мыслями Тео всегда возвращался к дому. Не то чтобы Британия когда-либо значила для него что-то более, чем просто место его рождения, а оттого и место его вынужденного обитания. Просто там осталась большая часть его жизни, которую он с такой легкостью отдал. Да и было намного приятнее говорить и знать, что тебя действительно понимают, а не только притворяются. Здесь, конечно, были все возможности осуществить свою давнюю мечту — он этим и занимался вот уже четвертый месяц, но… Но. Как всегда, в его жизни было слишком много «но». Как-то раз, когда они с Александром сидели в своей двухкомнатной квартире в одной из высоких многоэтажек и пили удивительно мерзкий на вкус кофе, Долохов спросил у него на своем своеобразном английском, скучает ли он по дому. Александр никогда не спрашивал про магическую войну в Британии, словно бы это его не интересовало. С другой стороны, почему это вообще должно было его интересовать? Его страну это никак не затронуло. Тео был рад этому. Он не хотел рассказывать о Пожирателях и какую роль во всем этом сыграл лично он и его отец. Так было легче. В России Теодор Нотт был другим человеком. С его имени по началу смеялись. Смеялись с его аристократичных манер, совершенно неуместных в условиях местного климата. Смеялись с его жалких попыток называть всех по фамилиям. Сначала это даже как-то оскорбляло его, но затем Тео узнал всю команду ближе и уже спустя почти четыре месяца мог даже примитивно говорить по-русски с страшным английским акцентом. После нескольких стопок водки Тео казалось, что он знает язык лучше его коренных носителей. Вопрос прозвучал из уст Александра спустя месяц после их прибытия. Тогда Тео еще не привык к холодам, снегу, русской речи и отвратительному кофе. Теперь же Нотт сам заваривал себе этот самый кофе, разливал его в две чашки из сервиза за стеклом и отвечал на ломанном русском, иногда задумываясь и вставляя английские слова:_ «Иногда да»_, — говорил он, ставя маленькую чашку с надколотым краем перед Долоховым. — _«Иногда нет. Здесь у меня есть занятие. Там я был бы только тенью своего печально известного отца.»_ Александр ничего не спрашивал, только пил свой кофе, а затем менял тему. — Если ты так ждешь сову от кого-то, почему бы тебе самому сначала не написать? — спросил Долохов вместо приветствия, бесшумно заходя в квартиру. Теодор даже не повернулся, продолжая смотреть на снегопад. — Я все еще по глупости надеюсь, что за мной скучают, — ответил он, но никто ему не ответил.


	4. Всё наше зло

Драко с недовольным видом буквально упал на свое место за слизеринским столом. Панси смерила его оценивающим взглядом, а затем хмыкнула и снова скрылась за газетой. Блейз с отсутствующим видом ковырял ложкой в своей овсянке с медом. Драко прищурился, оценивая свои шансы на разговор, но в итоге только молча налил себе кофе.

Панси не было видно за ее развернутой газетой, поэтому Драко пялился на большую колдографию Кингсли на первой странице. Он чуть наклонился вперед, чтобы прочитать заголовок:

**Первый день нового Министра магии Кингсли Шеклбота на посту: послевоенное разрушение, указы и будущее Мракоборческого отдела.**

Драко пропустил несколько абзацев про состояние магической Британии после победы в войне и как всегда циничные замечания журналистов Ежедневного пророка.

_ — Реформирование Министерства начнется с сегодняшнего дня. Как в не таком далеком прошлом глава Мракоборческого отдела, я начну пересматривать штаб. Директором будет назначен мой бывший заместитель — мракоборец с девятилетним стажем работы, пять из которых были проведены в нидерландском Министерстве магии — мистер Габриэль Ламердинг. — отметил Министр Шеклбот._

_Известно, что мистер Ламердинг в настоящее время находится в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, в качестве профессора Защиты от Темных Искусств. Сам этот факт, сопоставленный со словами Министра, вызывает некоторое подозрение. Как новоиспеченный директор мракоборцев собирается преподавать в Хогвартсе и одновременно руководить отделом? И какую на самом деле роль Габриэль Ламердинг играет в Хогвартсе?_

Панси резко закрыла газету и положила ее себе на колени, не давая Драко дочитать статью. Хотя особого желания этого делать у него и не было.

Паркинсон чуть ухмыльнулась уголками губ и кинула взгляд на преподавательский стол. Драко последовал ее примеру, но Габриэля там не было, как и всегда. Он почему-то никогда не появлялся на завтраке.

— Теперь у нас большая шишка на должности профессора по Защите, — протянула Панси, мешая ложкой чай в своей чашке.

— Все это удивительно напоминает мне Амбридж, — недовольно произнес Драко, яростно намазывая клубничный джем на тост, как-будто тот был виноват во всех его проблемах.

— Не сравнивай. Габриэль намного красивее. И моложе. И к тому же, мракоборец, а не жирная тетка с раздутым эго, — Паркинсон наблюдала за ножом в руках Драко, словно боялась, что тот запустит им в нее. — Да и Министерство уже не то. И страна уже не та.

— Паркинсон потянуло на политику? — Блейз неожиданно вступил в разговор, хотя Драко был уверен, что тот собирался весь завтрак пытаться испепелить взглядом свою тарелку.

— Если ты не заметил, у нас тут кто-то вроде персоны нон-грата сидит, пытается заколоть тост насмерть, — Панси кивнула головой на Малфоя. Тот только закатил глаза. — Драко, милый, дорогой, сокровище ты наше, съешь ты уже этот чертов тост.

Драко смерил ее самым убийственным взглядом из своего арсенала, положил тост на тарелку и воткнул в него нож прямо посередине. Клубничный джем, по цвету похожий на кровь, только добавлял сцене драматизма. Блейз тихо засмеялся.

— За что ты его так? — в голосе Паркинсон были слышны сочувствующие убитому тосту нотки.

— Ни за что, — ответил Блейз вместо Драко. — Он у нас не только персона нон-грата, «милый», «дорогой» и «сокровище», но еще и садист.

— Такие щедрые комплименты с утра, Забини, мне так повезло с вами обоими! — воскликнул Малфой, вытыкая из тоста нож.

Драко мимолетно посмотрел на гриффиндорский стол и неожиданно встретился взглядами с Поттером. Тот улыбался. Скорее всего, видел конфликт Драко с тостом. Малфой поднял одну бровь. Гарри только покачал головой.

Они продолжали пялиться друг на друга, потому что по старой привычке любое взаимодействие считали соревнованием. В итоге они почти одновременно отвели взгляд, потому что в Большой зал влетели совы с почтой.

Драко посмотрел на Блейза и на то, как засветились какой-то странной надеждой его глаза. В этот раз письмо пришло только Панси. Драко уже привык не получать никаких вестей, но вот мать Блейза всегда писала ему каждый день. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Малфоя, Забини только пожал плечами.

— Я еще не ответил на ее предыдущее письмо, — произнес он и, кажется, в тот же момент осознал свою ошибку.

Панси читала свое письмо и ничего не услышала, а может быть сделала вид. Она встала из-за стола, пробурчав что-то вроде «Встретимся на Травологии» и вышла из Большого зала.

Драко остался наедине с помрачневшим Блейзом. Он не знал, стоит ли что-то говорить, стоит ли показывать, что он заметил ложь. Станет ли им от этого легче или, наоборот, только хуже? Действительно ли Малфою было не все равно, как он пытался внушить себе?

— Не мне тебя судить, Забини, — все же решился сказать Драко. — Теодор сделал свой выбор. Но если он не ответит — то он не такой умный, каким я его считал.

По лицу Блейза пробежала тень. В тот же момент Малфой принял свое поражение. За последние несколько месяцев (лет?) он слишком часто проигрывал.

— Драко, — как-то устало произнес Забини. — Мне не интересно твое мнение по поводу моих отношений, и уж тем более я не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой.

— Я просто сказал…

— Иди ты, Малфой, — громко заявил Блейз и резко поднялся со своего места. Несколько пар глаз уставились на них. Драко старался их игнорировать.

Он сверлил взглядом спину Блейза, а когда тот скрылся за поворотом, повернулся к каким-то четверокурсникам.

— Представление на сегодня окончено, — рявкнул Малфой. Седьмой курс в лице Драко, Блейза и Панси уже становился каким-то всеобщим развлечением. Слизеринцы тут же отвернулись. — Мерлин… — еле-еле слышно прошептал Драко себе под нос. Он закусил щеку с внутренней стороны и прикрыл глаза ладонью. Явное проявление слабости, которое в этот раз не играло ему на руку, но на Драко больше не обращали такого внимания, как раньше.

Поттер снова смотрел на него в упор. У Малфоя уже не было настроения играть в гляделки, поэтому он провел рукой по волосам и тоже вышел из Большого зала.

В принципе, такая реакция Блейза была вполне предсказуемой, поэтому Драко не удивлялся. Только корил себя за то, что вообще решил открыть рот.

В этом был весь Блейз. Он всегда не любил, когда лезли в его дела, но он никогда не действовал импульсивно, не поднимал шум, не хлопал дверью. Наверное, тема была все же больная, а Драко как-будто со всей силы ударил в нее Круциатусом.

Малфой плохо себя чувствовал из-за того, что только что случилось. _Они_ терпели его на протяжении… Ну, всей его жизни. И периодов обострения на шестом курсе и сейчас. А он вот так просто вывел из себя обычно всегда спокойного Забини.

Не нужно было вообще никуда лезть.

Драко поднялся на третий этаж и бесшумно скользнул за картину, мрачно буркнув ей пароль. Никаких сил идти на уроки не было, хоть он и понимал, что все равно придется.

В общей гостиной было темно, потому что небо с самого утра предсказывало грозу. Осень в Британии была безжалостна.

Малфой остановился у окна в гостиной, чтобы достать сигарету и отвлечься от всего того, что произошло с ним за последний час. Он уже почти поднес палочку, чтобы зажечь сигарету, когда вдруг понял, что в комнате не один. От самого этого факта уже было страшно. Драко проверял каждый шорох, но будучи выбитым из колеи, полностью терял всю бдительность.

Драко развернулся и уставился на спину Панси, которая сидела на коленях возле пылающего камина. Его захлестнула сначала волна облегчения — это всего-лишь Паркинсон. Затем — волна странного, обычно несвойственного ему беспокойства за кого-то, кто не носит фамилию Малфой.

Драко положил сигарету на подоконник и осторожно подошел к девушке, присаживаясь рядом с ней, подогнув ноги. Паркинсон отвернулась от него, провела ладонью по щекам и прерывисто вздохнула. Малфой опустил взгляд. В другой руке она сжимала письмо.

Неужели кто-то снова умер? Эта мысль уже даже как-то не пугала. Скорее утомляла. Сколько уже можно, в самом деле, умирать?

Паркинсон смотрела куда-то в противоположную сторону. Может быть, собираясь с храбростью. Может быть, рассматривая варианты ответов. Может быть, раздумывая, стоит ли Драко того, чтобы посвящать его в свои беды.

Последнее, скорее всего.

— Я кое-что узнала от матери этим летом, — произнесла Панси, наконец поворачивая голову к Драко. Он заметил ее покрасневшие глаза. — И была в Мунго до начала учебного года, — она посмотрела на клочок пергамента и нахмурилась, как от боли. Девушка протянула ему письмо. — Драко… — она всхлипнула и тут же прижала руки ко рту.

Он взял письмо, но тут же положил его на пол, не смотря на содержание. Малфой не знал, как вести себя в такой ситуации, потому что он никогда в ней не был. На удивление, это не пугало. Драко чувствовал только мрачное ожидание плохих новостей, вошедших в привычку.

Он не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как потянуть ее за рукав свитера и обнять. Волосы Паркинсон щекотали ему лицо. Малфой, если честно, никогда такого не делал. Никогда не обнимал никого первым. Вообще никогда никого не обнимал. Но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.

Драко поднял письмо на уровень глаз. На нем была печать больницы Святого Мунго. Он пробежал глазами по чему-то, что казалось ему какими-то результатами анализов или обследования, или еще чего-то такого. Малфой замер, когда прочитал строку диагноза.

Бесплодие.

Он опустил письмо на пол.

— Я никогда не думала о детях, — прошептала Панси. — Но ты знаешь наш мир. Чистокровных. Моя семья будет разочарована.

— И черт с ними, — прохрипел Драко, выдержав долгую паузу. Это… Было неожиданно. Шокировало. Оставляло без слов. Да и что он мог здесь сказать?

— И эта война, — продолжила девушка, словно не услышав его. — Я думала, что при любом исходе… — она резко замолчала. — Кто не хочет быть счастлив, Драко? Я тоже хотела. Это включало в себя, может быть… Возможно, семью. Что ж.

Они оба молчали. Драко не видел лица Панси, но был уверен, что она плакала.

Он молчал, потому что ему было нечего сказать. Он не мог помочь. Он не мог сделать буквально _ничего_, кроме как существовать рядом, чтобы сделать этот момент чуть менее тяжелым.

Все мысли вдруг куда-то улетучились сами по себе, оставляя только горькое оцепенение.

— К нам все вернулось, — произнесла Паркинсон. — Все наше зло. Посмотри на нас. Мы уничтожены.

— Всегда есть выход, — ответил Драко, сам до конца не веря в свой оптимизм. — Мы все найдем свой.

Панси молчала, а он не видел ее лица, но мог предположить, что вряд ли она ему поверила. Он сам себе не верил.

Вряд ли кто-то из них собирался идти на Травологию сегодня. Поэтому они сидели так на полу в общей гостиной в полной тишине, словно и правда что-то похоронили.

***

Уже к полудню Драко чувствовал себя так, словно кто-то ударил его головой об бетонную стену.

Панси осталась в своей комнате до конца дня. Они договорились, что если кто-то будет спрашивать (выбор здесь был невелик — либо Блейз, либо учителя), то Малфой должен был с полной уверенностью ответить, что ей нездоровится, а затем, если вдруг столкнувшись с подозрением, развести руками и сказать, что «Что-то там по женской части». После такого весь интерес должен был пропасть. Драко надеялся, что подозрений не будет.

Он на самом деле ужасно не хотел никуда идти. Поэтому, поддавшись порыву, Малфой выскользнул из замка. Дождя не было, хотя небо было очень темным из-за грозовых туч. Драко сначала с тревогой подумал, что его могут увидеть из замка, а затем вдруг понял, что ему все равно. Как-будто какой-то пропущенный бессмысленный день будет что-то стоить ему, когда у него уже и так ничего не осталось.

Воздух был свежим и холодным. Руки начинали замерзать на ветру, поэтому Драко засунул их в карманы мантии.

Природа вокруг была красива, но своей холодной шотландской красотой, которая не имела никакого отношения к температуре воздуха. Высокие деревья Запретного леса покачивались на ветру, скрипя многолетними столбами, а их пожелтевшие верхушки резко контрастировали с темно-синим небом. Драко остановился, посмотрел на них несколько минут, затем повернулся к замку. Ни одна мысль не появилась в голове за все это время. Он знал наверняка только то, что устал. И что он потерян. Даже разбит.

Малфой рассмотрел возможность пойти на стадион, но решил, что там могут тренироваться младшекурсники или кто-то еще с окном в расписании.

Драко глубоко вдохнул свежий, холодный воздух и зашагал в противоположную от Хогвартса сторону, направляясь в Совятню, которая представляла из себя невысокую одинокую башенку на обрыве.

Там ветер стал сильнее, и Драко застегнул свою черную мантию на все пуговицы.

Он поднялся по ступенькам к входу в Совятню и остановился, облокотившись об ледяные каменные перила. Отсюда было видно кусочек Черного Озера, Хогвартс, а если повернуть голову — стадион.

Было как-то странно пустынно. Может, во всем была виновата погода или разгар учебного дня.

Спустя минут десять без движения Драко стало холодно, и он зашел внутрь Совятни. Пол там был устлан перьями самых разных цветов и соломой. Совы мирно перекликивались между собой. Неприятно пахло.

Драко прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза. В этот момент он особенно отчетливо почувствовал, что один. Тем, кому на него не плевать, не могут ему помочь. А тем, кому плевать, Малфой был благодарен. Они хотя бы позволяли ему жить без постоянных конфликтов, даже после всего, что случилось.

На данный момент в его жизни было все просто: он не знал, что ему делать дальше; что будет после того, как они в конце концов закончат Хогвартс; скучал по семье.

Да. Все было очень просто. Нужно только решить эти три проблемы. Хотя нет, только две. С последней ему придется научиться жить.

Драко ударился затылком об стену позади себя и зажмурился до цветных кругов перед глазами.

Он был на пороге жалкой истерики в компании нескольких десятков сов. Оказалось, всего этого было слишком много. Особенно сегодня. Особенно после их ссоры с Блейзом, потому что Драко наконец действительно увидел, что у того и правда разбито сердце. Особенно после письма, адресованного Панси из больницы Святого Мунго, потому что Драко наконец увидел, что она и правда хотела лишь быть счастливой.

Блейз никогда не выходил из себя. Панси никогда не плакала. Они показали эти стороны себя ему, и Драко был удивлен, что они это позволили.

Как же все перевернулось.

— Тяжелое утро? — послышался чей-то голос.

Драко открыл глаза и резко отшатнулся от стены.

На узкой лестнице справа стоял Габриэль, держа в руках запечатанный конверт.

Малфой быстро оправился от удивления.

— Это не похмелье, — ответил он, в отсутствие лучших вариантов.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Габриэль, а затем посмотрел на конверт. — Моя министерская сова, кажется, улетела на охоту. Ты не знаешь, какую из школьных можно взять?

Драко пожал плечами, но все же указал рукой на своего филина, который дремал на своем месте в нескольких метрах над головой Габриэля.

Ламердинг обернулся и посмотрел на филина.

— У вас, Малфоев, примечательная птица, — хмыкнул он, кинув выразительный взгляд на маленький серебряный браслет с выгравированной буквой _«М» _ на правой ноге филина. Да и он сам был огромный и довольно редкой породы. — Сова Малфоев в Министерстве магии в такое время — вряд ли очень хорошая идея.

Ну да. Как же Драко мог забыть. Теперь все, что связано с ним и с его семьей — проклято. Даже безобидная сова.

— Но зато неплохое маленькое сообщение от меня, — широко ухмыльнулся Габриэль, как-будто идея побесить кого-то в Министерстве приносила ему огромное удовольствие. — Как его зовут?

— Янтарь, — ответил Драко. Габриэль засмеялся.

— Янтарь? Серьезно? Это потому что у него глаза оранжевые? — с широкой улыбкой спросил Ламердинг.

— Мне было одиннадцать, — развел руками Драко, сам не понимая, почему оправдывается и рассказывает о своем филине. — Я мог придумать только «Янтарь», «Пушистик» и «Громовержец» или взять имя одного из своих предков. И уж лучше тогда Янтарь.

Филин неохотно открыл один глаз, зыркнул на Драко и недовольно что-то пробурчал на своем совином языке.

— Мне нравится вариант «Пушистик», — чересчур задумчиво произнес Габриэль. — Всегда хотел себе сову.

Малфой поднялся по лестнице вслед за Габриэлем. Янтарь уже открыл оба глаза и внимательно смотрел на Драко.

— Давайте ваше письмо, — Малфой требовательно протянул руку. — Он кусается.

Габриэль хмыкнул и отдал ему письмо. На нем была печать Министерства. Драко внутренне передернуло.

— Министерво магии, Кингсли Шеклбот, — произнес Драко филину. Тот моргнул огромными оранжевыми глазами, цапнул Малфоя за палец, а затем взмахнул крыльями, подняв в воздух ворох перьев и соломы, сделал круг внутри Совятни и стремительно вылетел в окно.

Драко чертыхнулся и встряхнул рукой. Габриэль вытаскивал из волос перья, тихо посмеиваясь.

— Я уже обожаю эту птицу, — с искренним восторгом сказал он. — Этот ваш Янтарь очень похож на вас, мистер Малфой.

— Никто еще никогда не говорил мне, что я похож на сову, — протянул Драко, удивляясь самому себе. Он и правда ведет нормальный разговор с мракоборцем?

— Вам стоит забрать его к себе в замок, — вдруг предложил Габриэль. — Друзьями не разбрасываются.

— У меня нет клетки для него, — ответил Малфой. Хотя идея ему понравилась. Янтарь был хорошим слушателем.

— Ну это не проблема, у нас ведь Хогсмид рядом, — Габриэль посмотрел в окно на стремительно удаляющегося филина, который вскоре превратился в черную точку на фоне холмов.

— И окна не открываются, — добавил Драко, смотря на профиль Габриэля. Панси была права — он был чертовски очарователен.

Ламердинг поморщился, словно от боли.

— Да, я забыл… — протянул он. — Я, если честно, понятия не имею, зачем они это сделали.

Драко колебался между двумя вариантами: поинтересоваться кто такие «они» или промолчать и оставить все, как есть.

Габриэль не дал ему сделать выбор.

— «Они» в смысле те же люди в Министерстве, которые отправили вас на второй год в Хогвартс. Я узнал об этом только когда уже приехал сюда. Я бы мог поговорить с кем-то насчет этого, но не знаю, стоит ли это таких усилий, — он пожал плечами. Когда Габриэль так делал, он выглядел действительно молодым. Он ведь был всего на десять лет старше самого Драко.

— На окна не работают заклинания, — ответил Малфой. — Я пытался.

Габриэль все еще смотрел на холмы Шотландии за окном.

— Ну, Министерство не такие дураки, какими кажутся, — ухмыльнулся он, но с какой-то горечью. Драко, если честно, это заинтересовало.

— Вам жаль? — спросил он, в который раз удивляясь тому, что вообще открыл рот.

Габриэль хмыкнул и снова улыбнулся.

— Очень обширный вопрос, мистер Малфой, — произнес Ламердинг, опуская взгляд на свои сцепленнные в замок руки. — У меня много сожалений. Но если вы имеете в виду Министерство, то да, мне очень жаль, что в магической Британии уже давно не было достойного министра.

— Вы не верите в Шеклбота? — лицо Драко было непроницаемым.

— Скажем так, — помедлил Габриэль. — Иногда наши желания сделать что-то лучше не подтверждаются нашими возможностями. Но я не зарекаюсь. Я надеюсь.

Драко молчал. Ламердинг смотрел в окно и, казалось, о чем-то задумался.

— Мистер Малфой, думаю, вы уже догадались, что меня послали из Министерства, так сказать, следить за вами, — Габриэль _наконец-то_ повернул голову и посмотрел Драко в глаза. — И я уверен, мистер Шеклбот, наш новоиспеченный многоуважаемый министр, говорил вам, что я буду проверять все последние заклинания на вашей палочке.

Драко, конечно же, об этом догадывался. Но не был полностью уверен, как, например, с Поттером. Старые привычки.

— Я думал, что это Поттер, — признался Малфой.

— Мистеру Поттеру самому не помешало бы иметь кого-то, кто за ним присмотрит, — пробормотал Габриэль. Вот тут Драко и правда искренне удивился. Он впервые встретил человека, который не считал Гарри Поттера святым. — Однако речь сейчас не о нем, а о вас, — еще одно удивление в копилку. Он впервые встретил человека, который хотел поговорить о Драко, а не о Поттере. Даже сам Малфой всегда говорил не о себе, а о Гарри. — Я лишь хотел сказать, что я не типичный мракоборец из Министерства, слепо выполняющий приказы. Да и к тому же, черт возьми, я теперь руководитель мракоборческого отдела! — он хмыкнул, словно сам до конца не верил в это. — Так что делаю, что считаю нужным. В большинстве случаев, — Габриэль виновато улыбнулся. — В общем, я не собираюсь отравлять вам жизнь, за меня это уже сделали. И ничего проверять не буду. Но вот что я правда хочу сделать — так это помочь вам, чем смогу, мистер Малфой.

Драко выдержал паузу.

— Со всем уважением, мистер Ламердинг, но каким же образом?

— Я еще не знаю, — с веселыми нотками в голосе произнес Габриэль. Драко слегка опешил. — Это вы мне скажите, как я могу вам помочь.

— Я не… — заикнулся Малфой под пристальным взглядом пронзительных голубых глаз. — Я не знаю. Никак. Разве что можете перестать называть меня «мистер Малфой».

— А ты говоришь, «никак», _Драко_, — широко улыбнулся Габриэль. — Первый шаг сделан.

Они помолчали.

Драко вдруг стало страшно от того, сколько он сказал Габриэлю за сегодня.

— У меня был период в моей жизни, когда я был почти на твоем месте. Обстоятельства, конечно, были абсолютно другими и истории за ними тоже, но суть в том, что я тоже знаю, что такое потерять семью и смысл жизни, — он помрачнел. Это был не блеф. — И по правде говоря, я все еще чувствую, словно стою все на том же месте, что и несколько лет назад, — Габриэль выдержал паузу. — Может быть, мы сможем помочь друг другу.

Драко ничего не отвечал, потому что не знал, что можно было бы сказать.

— Дождь скоро будет, — заметил Габриэль. — Лучше вернуться в замок.

Малфой молчаливо согласился. Они вместе вышли из Совятни на пронизывающий холод шотландской осени.

— Что вы писали Кингсли? — спросил Драко. Слизеринская пронырливость заставила его задать этот вопрос в надежде на какую-то ценную информацию. А Габриэль, кажется, почему-то доверял ему.

— Поздравлял с первым днем на посту, — скучающим тоном ответил Ламердинг. — Ну и ругался на то, что он, наверное, думает, что я — осьминог из Черного озера, и могу делать много дел одновременно, — пробормотал он. — Могли бы выдать мне маховик.

— Маховик? — переспросил Драко, нахмурившись. — Маховик _времени_? — Габриэль недоуменно кивнул, словно действительно не видел проблемы. — Разве их можно так запросто выдавать кому-угодно?

В глазах Ламердинга вдруг вспыхнула до этого времени невидимая для Малфоя гордость.

— Я и не «кто-угодно», — неожиданно серьезно произнес он. — А маховик не такая уж и недоступная вещь. Я слышал, даже кое-кто из студентов Хогвартса пользовался им весь год.

Драко хмыкнул.

— В общем, теперь придется разрываться, — заключил Габриэль, засовывая руки в карманы своей красной мракоборческой мантии.

— Как вы собираетесь совмещать это? — как бы между прочим спросил Драко.

Они зашли на мост. По крыше забарабанил дождь, который буквально за несколько минут превратился в настоящий ливень.

Габриэль облокотился об перила. Драко прислонился спиной к одной из арок окна.

— Я буду пытаться, — наконец ответил Ламердинг, когда Малфой уже не надеялся что-то услышать. — Изо всех сил. Возможно, буду часто отсутствовать. Возможно, мракоборцы будут периодически появляться в Хогвартсе, — он вздохнул. — Возможно, слишком много «возможно».

Драко промолчал, смотря на стену дождя за окном. Поднялся ветер, и капли залетали внутрь. Он снова засунул руки в карманы.

Малфой понятия не имел, что такого в нем было, что Габриэль, казалось, и правда хотел ему помочь. Неужели Драко был настолько жалок?

— Почему вы хотите мне помочь? — в конце концов спросил он. Габриэль медленно выпрямился и посмотрел на него. На его лице была написана странная решительность, словно он только что принял какое-то решение, не произнесенное вслух.

— Я уже говорил. Я понимаю, что с тобой случилось, — Габриэль грустно улыбнулся.

— Понимаете? — ухмыльнулся Драко, чувствуя зарождающееся раздражение. — Разве вы были на другой стороне?

— Нет, — произнес Ламердинг, покачав головой. — Но это не имеет значения. Ты потерял семью. Себя. Цели. Мечты. Я знаю, что _это_ такое.

Драко еще несколько секунд смотрел ему в глаза, а затем отвернулся.

Всего этого было слишком много для одного дня.

Молчание затянулось, прерываемое только завывающим ветром и шумом дождя, который уже слегка утих.

— У меня есть своя история, — Габриэль пожал плечами.

— Мне не нужно ваше сострадание.

— Оно нужно мне.

Драко снова посмотрел на Ламердинга. Он не понимал, что в нем такого, что тот так хотел починить.

— Зачем?

— Я обещал кое-кому его сохранить, — ответил Габриэль, и на его лице пробежала тень давней скорби. — Мое сострадание. Она говорила, это редкий дар, — он пожал плечами. — Не знаю. Я лишь хочу сдержать слово, которое я дал ей над ее могилой.

Драко прекрасно знал, что у него уже не получалось держать бесстрасное выражение лица, но это его не особо волновало. Уже третий человек за день вдруг решил показать ему свою боль. Малфой к этому не привык. Он не умел сострадать. Он не умел поддерживать. Он не умел подбирать слова. Он был, по сути, безнадежным случаем. Плохим сыном, плохим другом, плохим человеком — он оказался даже бездарным убийцей.

— Умение сострадать — это и правда дар, — негромко произнес Драко, про себя принимая решение дать им обоим новый шанс, но вслух сказал совсем другое. — Я вам не верю.

Габриэль улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, Драко. Ты никому не веришь.

***

_Дорогой Габриэль,_

_К тому времени, как ты прочитаешь это письмо, меня уже, вероятно, не будет рядом с тобой. Прости меня за это. Мне правда жаль, что мы с тобой так и не успели создать настоящую семью. Наверное, даже магия не спасает от чего-то такого, как рак. _

_Я безумно рада тому, что мне довелось побывать в твоем волшебном мире. Во всех смыслах волшебном. Пожалуйста, милый, помни, за него стоит сражаться. Сражайся, как я пыталась. То, что я проиграла, еще не значит, что ты тоже обречен на поражение. За это мне тоже жаль._

_Одно из целой бесконечности моих самых любимых воспоминаний с тобой — это тридцатое августа два года назад, когда ты наконец показал мне ваш Косой Переулок. Я одновременно так завидовала этим детям, которые совсем скоро должны были отправиться в Хогвартс. Ты тогда сказал мне, что я попала бы в Слизерин. Не знаю, может быть, ты просто знал, что больше всего мне нравился именно этот факультет, или действительно так думаешь. Сейчас я вспоминаю это и надеюсь, что в другой жизни я попаду туда, в Хогвартс, в Слизерин, в твой мир, на всех правах. Другая жизнь уже совсем скоро._

_Но я не хочу ее без тебя. Надеюсь, мы снова встретимся, Габриэль. Что-то чудом свело нас вместе. Я только хочу увидеть тебя снова, когда это случится. Когда это случится, я хочу открыть глаза в каком-то другом мире, я не знаю в каком, и я хочу увидеть тебя там. А после этого мира — в следующем и в следующем, и так до тех пор, пока существует Вселенная._

_Знай, дорогой, я никогда не была так счастлива, как с тобой. Ты был моим вдохновением, моим светом, моей магией. Пусть это было так несправедливо быстротечно, но это было. И уже за это я благодарна, ведь хоть это была не вечность, мне все равно, потому что даже минута, проведенная с тобой, была целой жизнью._

_Спасибо тебе, Габриэль. За все, что было. За то, что ты сделал меня счастливой, хоть мне судилось провести так мало времени рядом с тобой. Ты хороший человек. Я не встречала кого-то добрее, храбрее, сострадательнее. Никогда не теряй свою способность сопереживать другим людям. Помоги кому-то, кто будет нуждаться в этом. Выслушай того, кого все остальные будут отказываться слышать._

_Самое главное — будь счастлив. Не оплакивай меня слишком долго. Не губи свою собственную жизнь. У тебя большое сердце, любимый. Полюби кого-то еще. Я прошу тебя, полюби кого-то еще. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Пожалуйста, обещай мне. И еще обещай мне, что, как только ты отпустишь меня, ты сожжешь это письмо. _

_Я верю, что мы еще встретимся._

_Я люблю тебя. Прощай. И просто будь счастлив._

_С безграничной любовью_,  
_твоя Эйда_

Письмо уже давно обтрепалось по краям и пожелтело, как-будто прошло лет пятнадцать, а не четыре. Габриэль перечитывал его почти каждый день, пока не началась война. Тогда он и вовсе не доставал его из книги, которая служила этому письму домом, как шкатулка для драгоценностей.

Габриэль задумчиво провел пальцами по аккуратно выведенным словам, затем сложил письмо и подошел к камину. Он давно уже ее отпустил. Просто сам не хотел себе в этом признаваться.

Габриэль слегка прикоснулся губами к письму, а потом протянул руку к огню, пылающему в камине, но так и замер.

Он, может, ее и отпустил, только вот уж точно не хотел этого делать.

Эйда давно была мертва, но все еще напоминала ему кое о чем. Снова прочитав то, что она писала о сострадании, Ламердинг с удивительной твердостью даже для себя самого решил, что в Хогвартсе ему есть кому помогать.


	5. В расчёте

Драко не хватало свежего воздуха. Он так и не попросил Габриэля все-таки что-то с этим сделать. Отчасти потому, что не привык о чем-либо просить, отчасти потому, что не хотел причинять ему неудобства. Эта мысль была Драко чужда. Он ведь всю свою жизнь потратил на то, чтобы причинять всем остальным вокруг одни только неудобства.

Он даже засмеялся вслух от своего откровения.

— Херовы окна, — негромко пробормотал Малфой, испробовав очередное заклинание, которое не подействовало.

— Херово Министерство, — ответил ему Поттер.

Драко обернулся. Гарри неспешно шел по коридору. В руках у него была, кажется, какая-то бутылка, но в полумраке было тяжело сказать наверняка.

Поттер приблизился к нему, уселся на подоконник и поставил между ними бутылку огневиски.

Они оба молчали.

— Ты пьян? — прямолинейно спросил Драко, хотя ответ ему и не нужен был.

— Осуждаешь меня? — Гарри выдавил из себя смешок.

— Я оставил привычку осуждать, — сказал Малфой, зажигая сигарету.

Поттер внимательно пялился на Драко, и тот в конце концов не выдержал и кинул на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Огневиски, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, взяв бутылку в руки. — Ты ведь это отослал тогда Дамблдору?

Неужели все до конца его жизни будут вспоминать это?

— Медовуху, — спустя несколько секунд гробовой тишины ответил Драко.

Поттер кивнул головой, словно это ему о чем-то говорило. Он откупорил бутылку, приподнял вверх, словно говорил тост и сделал большой глоток. А затем предложил Драко.

Малфой выразительно поднял брови.

— Да ладно тебе, — пожал плечами Поттер. — Это, конечно, не ваши вина в подземельях Слизерина, красиво разлитые по бокалам, но…

— Откуда ты знаешь, что мы пьем в Слизерине? — спросил Драко после того, как огневиски обожгло ему горло.

— Догадки. По вам видно, — Поттер улыбнулся.

Они снова замолчали. Драко рассматривал Гарри, словно видел в первый раз. Он казался таким же разбитым, как и сам Малфой. Это не было такой уж неожиданностью, просто теперь он видел тому подтверждение.

Драко снова выпил огневиски, чувствуя, как в голове появляется приятная легкость, которую он уже давно не испытывал.

— Я тебя ненавидел, — безэмоционально произнес Поттер. Он сказал только это и замолчал. Несколько долгих минут прошло в тишине, прежде чем Малфой решил ответить.

— А я тебя нет, — он криво ухмыльнулся. — Вспышками, может быть. Но никогда.

— Ты сломал мне нос и оставил в поезде под мантией-невидимкой, — услужливо напомнил ему Поттер один из бесконечности его гениальных поступков.

— Да, но ты ведь все равно вернулся, — парировал Драко. — К тому же, ты мне отплатил. Помнишь Сектумсемпру? — Малфой как сейчас помнил ту боль, впоследствии перешедшую в онемение, которое, казалось, до сих пор так и не оставило его.

— Помню, — ответил Гарри, вдруг помрачнев. — Я этим не горжусь.

— Мы почти квиты, Поттер, — произнес Драко. — Я так и не отплатил тебе за Выручай-Комнату.

По лицу Гарри пробежала тень.

— За тебя уже отплатили, — прошептал он внезапно севшим голосом.

Малфой нахмурился. Это был уже не первый раз, когда он слышал что-то похожее от Поттера. Драко не нравилось, когда он чего-то не знал, особенно когда это касалось его напрямую.

Гарри сделал большой глоток огневиски и поморщился.

— Я ведь, знаешь, был мертв, — обыденным тоном сказал он с легкой улыбкой на губах, словно рассказывал свою любимую историю. — На какое-то время. Это было странно. Там был Кингс-Кросс, ослепительно-белый и безлюдный. И еще Дамблдор, который в конце концов все объяснил, — Драко слушал его, затаив дыхание. Он откуда-то знал, что вряд ли кто-то еще слышал о том, что произошло в Запретном Лесу на самом деле. Или, вернее, в голове Поттера. Или в каком-то абсолютно другом месте. — Он говорил, можно сесть на поезд, который отвезет меня вперед. Я решил вернуться.

— Что находится впереди? — хрипло спросил Драко.

— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Может быть, близкие. А может быть, ничего. Наверное, это принимает облик того, во что ты веришь.

На лице Поттера отражались одновременно все его эмоции: замешательство, странное удивление и какая-то слепая надежда.

— Я не знаю, зачем я рассказал это _тебе_, — произнес он, зажигая сигарету. Драко опомнился и вынул свою изо рта.

— Наверное, потому, что только я здесь могу понять, что значит быть мертвым, — ответил Малфой. Гарри отвлекся от лицезрения пейзажа за окном и уставился на Драко.

— Наверное, — спустя несколько минут согласился Поттер. Они молчали, но это не казалось чем-то неудобным, как если бы им было просто не о чем поговорить. — Твоя мать соврала в лицо Волдеморту о том, что я мертв, и тем самым спасла меня, тебя и наш мир. Так что мы и правда квиты.

Драко замер на месте абсолютно без движения, как-будто кто-то нажал на паузу. Только его рука, поднесенная ко рту и сжимающая сигарету, слегка тряслась — то ли от холода, то ли от чего-то другого.

Она никогда не говорила об этом.

Драко против своей воли вдруг вспомнил о ней, хотя так настойчиво пытался забыть любыми способами, потому что чувства только мешают выживанию. Он надеялся, Франция хотя бы отдаленно напоминала Нарциссе дом, хотя это было невозможно, так как Малфой знал, что ее дом — это ее муж и ее сын.

— Да уж, — в отсутствие лучшего варианта ответа произнес Драко. — Кто бы мог подумать. Малфой приложила руку к спасению мира.

Гарри выдавил из себя короткий смешок.

— Ты тоже не выдал меня, — вдруг вспомнил он. — Беллатриссе, в Мэноре. Почему?

Драко хмыкнул. Он на самом деле до сих пор не понимал, почему он позволил Поттеру выйти сухим из воды. Если бы тогда Малфой сказал, что это действительно Гарри, то Волдеморт точно убил бы его, и кто знает, каким был бы сейчас этот мир.

— Это было необдуманное, но удивительно здравое решение, скажем так, — уклончиво ответил Драко, в лучших традициях Слизерина.

— То есть, это была импровизация? — Гарри поднял брови.

— Можно и так сказать.

Поттер несколько секунд смотрел на него, а затем рассмеялся.

— Мы с тобой в расчете, Малфой, — произнес он, засовывая сигарету в рот. — Точно в расчете.

— Приятно знать, — ухмыльнулся Драко.

Они помолчали несколько минут, смотря на луну за облаками.

— Сегодня утром, после того, как ты брутально умертвил тост, что случилось между вами с Блейзом? — спросил Гарри. В его тоне не было и намека на то, что ему нужна была эта информация ради какой-то личной выгоды. — Ты выглядел даже виноватым.

— Тебя это удивляет? — хмыкнул Драко.

— Ну, — развел руками Поттер. — Я видел большой диапазон твоих эмоций, но ты еще никогда на моем веку не выглядел виноватым.

— Все случается в первый раз, — пробормотал Малфой, прикрывая глаза. У него был тяжелый и длинный день, в конце концов. Гарри, кажется, до сих пор ждал ответа. — Это не моя история, я не могу ее рассказать. Я просто сказал, очевидно, лишнее. Пора научиться держать язык за зубами.

— Разве это не первое, чему учат в Слизерине? — беззлобно произнес Поттер.

Драко улыбнулся. Все эти разговоры заставляли его скучать по своему родному факультету.

— Мда уж, от нас немного осталось, — спустя долгую паузу сказал Малфой.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что вы… — Гарри резко замолчал, словно подбирал правильные слова, — или _они_ сами на это напросились?

Малфой молчал несколько минут, а затем коротко засмеялся. Поттер кинул на него удивленный взгляд.

— Ты настоящий гриффиндорец, — покачал головой Драко. — Вы видите мир в черном и белом. Такого не бывает. Разве что в сказках Бидля, — он подумал, что должен был бы чувствовать раздражение, но оно не приходило. — Я — не воплощение вселенского зла. И вряд ли еще какой-то слизеринец мог бы похвастать таким титулом. Я, _мы_… Были не на той стороне в этой войне. Я уже устал это повторять.

Гарри хмыкнул, но не стал спорить.

— Разве ты был на чьей-то стороне? — спросил он.

Драко нахмурился. Что это был за вопрос? Малфои были приспешниками Волдеморта, кому как не Поттеру это знать.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Малфой поднял брови.

— Нравится тебе это или нет, — начал Гарри, — но я знаком с тобой довольно давно. И для тебя, Драко, нет ничего важнее семьи. Для тебя в этой войне не было двух сторон: зла и добра. Для тебя сторона была только одна — твоя семья. Я не прав?

Драко ничего не отвечал, только смотрел куда-то в окно, на верхушки деревьев Запретного Леса. Поттер и правда оказался прав, на удивление.

— Я не хочу говорить о моей семье, — в конце концов с трудом произнес Малфой.

— Я тебя и не заставляю, — Гарри поднял руки вверх, словно сдавался. — Только хотел сказать, что я не вижу мир только в черно-белом цвете.

— Ну да, конечно, — Драко фыркнул. — Слизерин был бы не для тебя.

— О, я в этом уверен, в отличие от Шляпы, — пробормотал Поттер. — Она хотела отправить меня на Слизерин вместо Гриффиндора, — в ответ на удивленный взгляд Драко ответил он.

Малфой несколько секунд только пялился на него, а затем засмеялся, рискуя кого-то разбудить. Поттер поспешно шикнул на него, пока из своей комнаты не вышла Гермиона и не застала их здесь вместе. Затем Гарри подумал о том, почему он вообще так не хотел, чтобы Гермиона или кто-то еще видел их вместе, но сразу же бросил эту мысль.

— Ты только представь, как бы все поменялось! — воскликнул Драко, все еще посмеиваясь. Было такое впечатление, что огневиски в конце концов стукнуло ему в голову. — Мерлин, Поттер в Слизерине… — он ненадолго задумался. — Нет, тебе пришлось бы нелегко.

— Почему? — нахмурился Гарри.

— Просто… — протянул Драко в своей любимой скучающей манере, — Слизерин был бы явно не для тебя. Там слишком… — он замолчал, подбирая слова. — Там слишком серая мораль. Или ее вообще нет. И в Слизерине нельзя быть слабым. Речь даже не о достатке семьи, — в ответ на скептический взгляд Поттера произнес Драко. — Речь о характере. Но это не та сила, к которой вы привыкли в Гриффиндоре.

— Тогда какая же? — с искренним интересом спросил Поттер, подняв брови.

Драко долго молчал, и Гарри уже подумал, что тот не ответит, но он все же заговорил.

— Сила, которая требуется на то, чтобы превзойти гордость, отказаться от принципов, перейти на сторону врага, стать для всех остальным плохим… Сделать все, что потребуется, ради цели — даже если это значит пойти по головам, — серьезно произнес Малфой. Гарри подумал, что в последнее время он уж слишком серьезен, не то, что раньше. Затем он вспомнил, что последние два года Драко как раз именно таким и был — серьезным и разбитым. Разве что изменились обстоятельства.

— Да уж, — спустя паузу негромко пробормотал Поттер. — Мне и правда не нашлось бы там места.

Драко ухмыльнулся, но не неприятно, а даже наоборот. Пусть он лучше улыбается, чем говорит в таком отчаянном тоне.

— Ты никогда не думал как-нибудь попытаться свести Метку? — спросил Гарри, сменяя тему. Выражение лица Малфоя потемнело.

— Думал, — отрывисто произнес он. — Но дальше этого дело не заходило. Все никак времени не было, знаешь ли.

Поттер почувствовал нотки раздражения в его голосе.

— Я уверен, где-нибудь в Запретной секции должны быть книги про всякие такие… заклятья. Где-то же Волдеморт это нашел, — Гарри пожал плечами в ответ на странный взгляд Драко.

— Ты предлагаешь что-то конкретное? — Малфой прищурился, словно пытался прочитать его мысли.

Поттер не знал, что ответить, но все равно открыл рот и сказал первую глупость, которая пришла ему в голову:

— Можем надеть Мантию и сходить в Запретную секцию, — Гарри, кажется, удивился так же сильно, как и Драко.

Малфой молчал несколько секунд, а затем весело хмыкнул.

— Прошли войну, а в библиотеку сходить так и не можем, да? — протянул он, улыбаясь уголками губ. — Ловлю на слове. Но не сегодня.

— Тогда завтра? — спросил Гарри, так до конца и не осознав, _что_ он только что предложил Малфою. Тот точно воспримет это как какое-то маленькое приключение или шутку, но Поттер… Он не показывал свою Мантию никому, кроме тех, кому мог бы с легкостью доверить (и когда-то уже доверил) свою жизнь. Она была чем-то личным, она была подарком Дамблдора, она была вещью его отца. А еще в ней уже давно было тесно даже для двоих.

— Завтра, — согласился Драко. Гарри показалось, что он как-то насмешливо улыбнулся, как-будто заметил, что Поттер слегка смутился. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — растерянно пробормотал Гарри, смотря на закрытую дверь комнаты Малфоя.

***

Габриэль всегда удивлялся, кому вообще пришло в голову сделать вход в Министерство магии Великобритании в виде общественного туалета. Вход для посетителей был куда приличнее и логичнее для Англии — старая телефонная будка.

Настроение у Габриэля не выдалось с самого утра, а тот факт, что он только что залез ногами в унитаз не прибавлял началу дня никакого шарма. Кто-то уже начал недовольно стучать по двери в кабинку. Ламердинг закатил глаза и с некоторым раздражением подумал, что он теперь директор Мракоборческого отдела, ему можно задерживать кого угодно. Во всех смыслах. Габриэль тяжело вздохнул и нажал на кнопку, а уже через несколько секунд вышел из камина в бешеную текучку Министерства. Как всегда, туда-сюда спешили люди, над головами летали совы и бумажные самолетики из документов и отчетов, фонтан со скульптурами магглов, якобы порабощенных огромным каменным волшебником, методически уничтожала группа волшебников.

Габриэль двинулся в сторону лифтов, игнорируя любопытные взгляды. Двери как раз подъехавшего лифта раскрылись, и оттуда хлынул поток людей. В лифте осталась только одна девушка, которая натянуто улыбалась Ламердингу.

— Мистер Ламердинг, — она кивнула головой, когда он зашел в лифт вместе с толпой.

— Мисс Гамильтон, — в таком же тоне ответил Габриэль. Лифт двинулся с места. Механический голос объявлял этажи, и люди постепенно выходили, а на их место заходили новые. Казалось, Министерство работает в свою полную мощность.

Элейна рядом с Габриэлем еле-слышно вздохнула, словно ей не хватало кислорода в тесном пространстве, и поправила свои длинные кудри. Должно быть, с ними было довольно жарко.

Они единственные вышли на этаже, где находился кабинет министра. В коридоре было пусто.

Элейна заметно расслабилась и снова улыбнулась, на этот раз приятнее. Казалось, даже взгляд ее серо-голубых глаз перестал быть таким холодным. В конце концов, они с Габриэлем были напарниками вот уже четыре года.

— Габриэль, — девушка подошла к нему на шаг и крепко обняла. Он улыбнулся, а затем тоже слегка прижал ее к себе. Даже учитывая тот факт, что она носила обувь на каблуках, Элейна все равно была ниже, чем Габриэль. — Разговоры потом, — сказала она, когда они отстранились друг от друга. — Кингсли ждет.

— Необязательно всегда быть такой серьезной, — пробормотал Габриэль. Они продолжили идти вперед по коридору. Элейна подняла брови.

— Кто-то встал не с той ноги? — риторически спросила она. Габриэль передернул плечами и ничего не ответил. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что вы с Кингсли друзья, но не перегибай палку с драмой.

Ламердинг презрительно фыркнул.

— Я вполне способен держать себя в руках, спасибо за совет, Гамильтон, — саркастично произнес он. Девушка только раздраженно закатила глаза. Они часто не сходились во мнениях и способах.

Ламердинг толкнул дверь в кабинет Кингсли без стука. Элейна недовольно вздохнула.

Новоиспеченный министр поднял взгляд, сначала уставившись на Габриэля, а затем на Элейну. Повисло молчание.

— Хорошо, что вы здесь, — он откинулся на спинку своего кресла. — Как Хогвартс, Габриэль?

Элейна прошла к столу и уселась в кресло. Ламердинг, наоборот, отошел к окну и присел на край подоконника.

— Депрессивно, — в конце концов ответил он, подбирая удачное слово, — но пока что никаких проклятий.

Кингсли кивнул.

— Хорошо, — наконец одобрил он. — Кстати, Габриэль, как ты уже, наверное, догадался, мисс Гамильтон будет твоим заместителем на посту, — ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Элейны. — Так что поздравляю вас обоих с повышением, — аплодисментов не последовало. — Теперь к делам насущным. Габриэль, Малфой что-то знает?

Ламердинг раздраженно сложил руки на груди и выразительно посмотрел на министра. Элейна прикусила щеку изнутри, показывая хоть какую-то эмоцию.

— Оставь уже его в покое, — резко ответил Габриэль.

— Он не ребенок, — возразил Кингсли. — Он Пожиратель. Он почти убил Дамблдора.

— Да, — согласился Ламердинг. — Он не ребенок, но и уже давно не Пожиратель, — Габриэль выдержал паузу. — И ключевое слово _«почти»_.

Шеклбот вздохнул, как будто разговаривал с особенно упрямым учеником, который был уверен в своей правоте. Элейна бросила на Габриэля быстрый взгляд.

— Нам _нужно_ поймать этих Пожирателей, — произнес Кингсли. — И пока что Драко — единственный, кто не находится в Азкабане, но и не в бегах. Он _может_ что-то знать, — Шеклбот поднял руку, когда увидел, что Ламердинг открыл рот, чтобы возразить. — Я говорю _может_, а не _знает_. Этого я тоже не исключаю. Вряд ли Люциус стал бы так рисковать, особенно после случая с Дамблдором.

— Вы думаете, Малфой-старший мог не допускать сына к собраниям Пожирателей? — Элейна иронично изогнула бровь. — У Драко есть Метка, правда? — она посмотрела на Габриэля. Тот мрачно кивнул. — Значит, это Волдеморт решал, присутствовать ему или нет.

— Даже если и так, это не имеет значения, — Ламердинг снова почувствовал зарождающуюся в нем злость. — Я сомневаюсь, что Пожиратели обсуждали свои планы побега прямо перед Волдемортом. Или вообще друг с другом. К тому же, Волдеморт был уверен в победе.

— Услышь себя со стороны, Габриэль, — Кингсли поднял на него абсолютно спокойный взгляд. — Никто здесь и не думал о том, что они это обсуждали. Ты просто придумываешь отговорки для Драко. Не думал, что ты такой мягкотелый.

Габриэль фыркнул и отвернулся, уставившись на грозу за зачарованным окном.

— Мы не знаем некоторые имена, — неохотно произнесла Элейна. Она всегда не любила признавать промахи, даже чужие. Ламердинг чувствовал, что она смотрела на него, но не поворачивался.

Габриэль признавал, что Драко мог что-то знать, но это было неточно. А Ламердинг не хотел подрывать его хрупкое доверие расспросами.

— Спросите у Люциуса, — предложил Габриэль, поворачивая голову к Кингсли. — Мне кажется, он будет знать больше.

— Габриэль, — терпеливо произнесла Гамильтон. — Ты же понимаешь, сколько там будет работы. Сколько бумаг нужно будет заполнить. Организовать сопровождение, охрану и перемещение. Созвать Визенгамот. Да и придется идти на уступки Малфою. Так просто он ничего не скажет, — она помолчала. — Наверное, — беспокойно добавила Элейна.

— Сразу же сюда налетит пресса, — поморщился Шеклбот. — Они уже и так начинают спрашивать, почему мы не начали эту кампанию по поимке Пожирателей и сторонников Волдеморта раньше. Да и это ударит по Драко намного сильнее.

Габриэль проигнорировал последнюю фразу, хоть и понимал, что Кингсли был прав.

— Я думал, ты хотел сделать политику Министерства прозрачной, — заметил Ламердинг. — А люди могут узнать о ней только из прессы.

— Мы сейчас говорим не об этом, — ответил Шеклбот.

— Ну конечно, — Габриэль фыркнул и покачал головой. Элейна выразительно посмотрела на него. Министр, кажется, решил не заметить ни фразы, ни жеста.

— Как только мы узнаем имена, — продолжил Кингсли, как ни в чем не бывало, — сможем связаться с другими странами, чтобы их мракоборцы помогли нам поймать оставшихся Пожирателей. Ты должен признать это, Габриэль, — развел руками министр, — нам нужна эта информация. И только Драко может ее предоставить.

Габриэль долго молчал, а затем мрачно кивнул головой. Он теперь глава Мракоборческого отдела. Он должен делать все, что потребуется, ради того, чтобы обеспечить безопасность магическому и в этом случае маггловскому миру, даже если это включает в себя то, что ему не нравится.

Элейна незаметно выдохнула, словно с облегчением.

— Далее… — начал Шеклбот, но Ламердинг вдруг встал с подоконника и подошел к столу.

— И что же будет взамен? — спросил Габриэль, перебивая Кингсли. Тот уставился на него.

— Взамен? — переспросил министр, нахмурив брови.

— Для Драко, — объяснил Ламердинг. — Какой ему смысл раскрывать карты?

— Искупление не тянет на повод? — подняла брови Элейна.

Габриэль кинул на нее быстрый взгляд, но тут же перевел его обратно на Кингсли.

— У Драко уже есть второй шанс, — ответил Ламердинг. — Ну, так что?

Министр долго молчал, смотря на ливень за окном. Габриэль мысленно скрестил пальцы. В конце концов Кингсли сдался.

— Ладно, — в его голосе проскользнули нотки недовольства. — Ты знаешь его лучше, чем я. Придумай сам, я приму любой вариант, — Шеклбот поднял указательный палец, пристально смотря в глаза Ламердингу. — Кроме того, который каким-либо образом включает в себя Люциуса Малфоя.

Габриэль снова кивнул, скрывая свой триумф под маской серьезности. Он хоть и не сумел заставить Кинсгсли передумать насчет Драко, зато хотя бы сделал так, чтобы это сыграло Малфою на руку. Тем более, Ламердинг уже придумал, что ему предложить. В маггловском мире он был бы адвокатом, это точно. Не зря учился на юриспруденции в Нидерландах.

Сквозь небольшую щель между дверью и полом с тонким свистом влетел небольшой бумажный самолетик и приземлился прямо перед Кингсли. Министр взял его в руки, развернул, прочитал записку и встал из-за стола.

— Прошу меня извинить, — произнес он. — Срочные дела. Но мы еще не закончили этот разговор. У нас еще много проблем, — Шеклбот взглянул на Габриэля. — Увидимся, — они пожали друг другу руки. — И удачи с Малфоем.

Кингсли кивнул Элейне и вышел за дверь.

Ламердинг и Гамильтон вскоре тоже вышли из кабинета министра и направились к лифтам. Элейна выглядела недовольной.

— Что случилось? — спросил Габриэль.

Гамильтон нахмурилась.

— Мы особо ничего и не решили на этом собрании, — произнесла она, заходя в пустой лифт.

— Ну, хоть что-то, — пожал плечами Ламердинг.

Элейна хотела возразить, но затем решила, что это все равно будет бесполезно.

— Этот Драко, — протянула она. — Ты так защищаешь его. Почему?

Габриэль уже отвечал на этот вопрос самому Драко, но теперь произносить эти слова казалось чем-то слишком личным.

— Я не знаю, — в конце концов ответил Ламердинг, когда лифт остановился на первом этаже Министерства. — Я не знаю, почему я помогаю ему, но я знаю, что это правильно.


	6. Сердце из пластилина

Драко опаздывал на Чары, потому что неожиданно для самого себя и для своей бессоницы проспал. В Слизерине этого сделать было практически невозможно, потому что, находясь в одной комнате с Блейзом, который вставал всегда за пять минут до будильника и начинал хлопать дверьми шкафа и прикроватной тумбочки, шансы урвать хотя бы еще десять минут дополнительного сна стремились к нулю. Как-то раз в половину седьмого утра Драко яростно отдернул свою занавеску и выдал Забини огромную, ужасающую и полную эпитетов тираду о том, как же Блейз уже достал его со своими ранними подъемами. В ответ Забини не растерялся и вылил на Малфоя воду с помощью заклинания. Наверное, было что-то такое во взгляде Драко, что до этого молчавший Тео засмеялся, согнувшись пополам. Блейз довольно ухмыльнулся, непонятно от чего именно: потому что дал отпор Малфою или потому что рассмешил Нотта-младшего, от которого было очень сложно добиться даже улыбки. Драко пытался держать маску злобы, но больше не мог сдерживаться, и они втроем смеялись, как будто в последний раз.

В общем-то, они тогда еще не знали, что это и правда был последний раз.

Драко как-то сразу перехотелось спешить на Чары, а в коридоре уже было пусто. Малфой присел на подоконник и достал сигарету из пачки, погружаясь в более счастливые воспоминания. Их было немного.

За поворотом послышался чей-то приближающийся голос, и Драко поспешно затушил сигарету и спрыгнул с подоконника, намереваясь сбежать, но затем он понял, что это был всего лишь Габриэль.

Ламердинг, кажется, остановился.

— Элейна, мне похер на то, что премьер-министр думает о мракоборцах, ясно? Объясните уже ему кто-нибудь доступно, — Габриэль повысил голос, — _на пальцах_, что Кингсли теперь гребанный министр магии, мать вашу, и он не может, _не может_ снова быть его личным телохранителем! Мракоборцы ему, видите ли, работать мешают. Скажите ему, что если их не будет, то он рискует вообще больше никогда не увидеть своего кабинета снова или, еще один сценарий, умереть прямо за рабочим столом от Авады в висок, — Габриэль, казалось, вышел из себя. — Какого черта?! Пусть спасибо скажет за то, что мы вообще выделили ему двоих людей для охраны. И еще более интересующий меня вопрос, какого хрена вы не можете заткнуть ему рот?! Вы мракоборцы или кто, Мерлиновы панталоны?! Хренову войну выиграли, а с одним магглом совладать не в состоянии? — Габриэль сделал паузу, словно переводил дыхание. — Выполнять! — рявкнул он, и через несколько секунд из-за поворота коридора выскочил его Патронус — гончая, которая пронеслась мимо Драко прямо в окно.

Габриэль показался из-за поворота и заметил Малфоя. Ламердинг, казалось, даже не удивился и подошел ближе, присаживаясь на подоконник рядом с Драко и глубоко вздыхая.

— Все слышал? — спросил Габриэль, смотря перед собой, а не на Малфоя.

— Все, — честно ответил Драко, потому что смысла врать и не было.

— Это не Министерство, а какой-то… — Габриэль пытался подобрать цензурное выражение. — Кошмар, — в итоге произнес он сквозь сжатые зубы. — Хотя ты и так все слышал, нечего объяснять.

Драко хмыкнул.

— Вы разве не должны быть на уроке? — спросил Малфой, наблюдая за тем, как Габриэль медленно начинает успокаиваться.

— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, — усмехнулся Ламердинг. — И, пожалуйста, давай без «вы» хотя бы не на публике.

— Вы же говорили, никаких фамильярностей, — поднял брови Драко.

— Ты только что видел, как я матерился на своего заместителя, премьер-министра Великобритании, Мракоборческий отдел и Министерство магии, — Габриэль загибал пальцы. — Так что, думаю, я не похож на авторитет, — он пожал плечами. — Да и профессор из меня так себе.

— А по-моему, вы внушаете страх, — неловко заметил Драко, потому что ему показалось, что Ламердинг словно бы расстроился.

— Ага, спасибо, — вяло ответил Габриэль. — И я же попросил… К тому же, я не настолько уж и старше.

Габриэль выглядел даже моложе своего возраста, но он казался собранным и знающим свое дело человеком, что было их главным отличием, поэтому Драко чувствовал внутреннюю потребность обращаться к нему в уважительной форме. Но раз самому Ламердингу это было неприятно…

— Ладно, — согласился Малфой. — Как хочешь, — они помолчали несколько минут. Взгляд Габриэля был туманным, словно он думал о чем-то важном и не замечал вообще ничего вокруг. — Кажется, на Чары мне уже нет смысла идти, — пробормотал Драко.

Ламердинг сцепил руки в замок и улыбнулся, кинув взгляд на Малфоя.

— Ну, ты же со мной, в конце концов, а я ведь профессор, так что все вполне законно, — он выдержал паузу. — Конечно, главное, чтобы Макгонагалл нас не увидела, потому что в таком случае я не смогу тебе помочь. Я даже себе-то не смогу помочь, — Драко засмеялся и тут же удивился, что все еще может это делать. Габриэль криво улыбался, как-будто заранее знал, что этот момент не продлится долго.

— Нам нужно поговорить, Драко, — негромко произнес Ламердинг, смотря ему в глаза. — Это важно для нас обоих.

— Со всем уважением, — Малфой покачал головой, — но мне казалось, что я вполне четко дал понять, что мне не нужен психотерапевт.

— Я не о том, — ответил Габриэль. — Это… — он замолчал, подбирая слова. — Дела Министерства.

Малфой по-настоящему удивился. Какого черта вообще он вдруг понадобился Министерству магии?

— Министерства?.. — переспросил Драко, недоуменно смотря на Ламердинга. — Какое отношение я имею к делам Министерства?

— Не здесь, — Габриэль обвел коридор пристальным взглядом, словно бы знал, что у стен в этом замке есть уши. Драко не исключал такого варианта. — Что меня научила работа мракоборца, так это осторожности. Давай выйдем на улицу.

Драко не стал сопротивляться, хотя и перспектива выйти на холодный шотландский ветер не так уж ему и льстила.

— Не хочешь зайти за своей мантией? — поднял брови Габриэль, смотря на пиджак и тонкую рубашку Малфоя.

— Есть Согревающие чары, — пожал плечами Драко.

— Да, но лучше надеть еще что-нибудь, — заметил Ламердинг. — Мой кабинет здесь рядом, я дам тебе свою мантию.

Малфой хотел запротестовать, но затем вовремя решил не спорить с мракоборцем и только кивнул.

Драко остался подождать Габриэля в коридоре, и тот вскоре вернулся, держа в руках черную мантию. Малфой на ходу надел ее, и сразу же почувствовал, что она велика ему в плечах, но в целом очень грела. Затем Драко понял, что это вовсе и не мантия.

— Что это? — спросил он, догоняя Габриэля.

— Как что? — удивленно переспросил Ламердинг. — Это пальто. То же самое, что и мантия, только на пуговицах. Это удобнее, — он улыбнулся. — Тебе стоит обратить внимание на маггловскую моду. Там много интересного.

Драко хмыкнул и ничего не ответил. Пальто оказалось шерстяным и действительно очень удобным.

Они вышли во внутренний двор, а затем прошли по мосту и остановились у каменного круга.

Драко выжидающе уставился на Габриэля, но тот всё еще ничего не говорил.

— Ну так что? — не выдержал Малфой. — Зачем же я нужен Министерству?

Ламердинг тяжело вздохнул.

— Позволь мне вольность, — произнес он, складывая руки на груди. — У Министерства сейчас дела идут, откровенно говоря, не очень, — Габриэль покивал головой, словно соглашался сам с собой. — Потому что нам нужно поймать всех сбежавших Пожирателей, а мы знаем только несколько имен. Для этого нам нужен ты, Драко, — Габриэль сделал жест рукой в сторону Малфоя. — Ты присутствовал на собраниях, был в Мэноре, ты можешь рассказать нам о них.

Драко перевел взгляд с лица Габриэля на возвышающийся над ними замок. Он не знал, как реагировать на такое заявление. Но эта растерянность прошла за несколько секунд, когда в дело включилась слизеринская жажда выгоды.

— А что взамен? — спросил Малфой, подняв брови.

Габриэль криво усмехнулся краем губ.

— Я знал, что ты это спросишь, — протянул он. — Кингсли сказал, все что угодно. Я могу предложить тебе учебу и работу в Министерстве, в любом отделе, в котором только пожелаешь, или в больнице Святого Мунго, — Ламердинг выдержал паузу. — Однако, что-то подсказывает мне, что ты вряд ли хочешь быть целителем. Ну, так как?

Драко ничего не ответил и отступил на пару шагов назад, а затем отвернулся от Габриэля и невидящим взглядом уставился на Совятню и холмы Шотландии. Предложение было весьма заманчивым, но было одно «но».

— Я не хочу работу, — ответил Драко и снова повернулся к Ламердингу. — Я хочу, чтобы моего отца освободили из Азкабана.

По лицу Габриэля пробежала тень.

— Прости, но это единственная вещь, на которую министр не пойдет, — покачал головой он. — Даже я никак не могу на него повлиять.

— Ладно, тогда почему не спросить его самого? Спросить его и отпустить или дать меньший срок? — Драко сам не заметил, как подошел к Габриэлю на расстояние вытянутой руки.

Габриэль открыл рот, как-будто хотел что-то сказать, но затем передумал и нахмурился.

— Тебе не понравится то, что я скажу… — начал Ламердинг.

— Да, мне уже не нравится, — перебил его Драко. Габриэль чуть наклонил голову вправо и послал ему предостерегающий взгляд. Малфой даже забыл, что разговаривает с директором Мракоборческого отдела.

— С Люциусом будет слишком много бумажной волокиты, и это привлечет внимание прессы, что сейчас для Министерства в его положении не самый лучший вариант, — Габриэль развел руками. — Мне это тоже не нравится, поверь мне. Но я не министр, я не принимаю решения, я только могу на них повлиять. И в этой ситуации Кингсли меня не услышал.

Драко почувствовал, как начинает злиться.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать мне, что Министерство не хочет выпустить моего отца из Азкабана в обмен на ценную информацию из-за того, что им лень заполнять бумажки? — холодно подытожил Малфой.

— Ты должен понять, что Люциус вряд ли бы даже согласился на эту сделку, — Габриэль тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза рукой.

Когда пауза затянулась, Драко нахмурился и подошел к нему на несколько шагов.

— Все хорошо? — настороженно спросил Малфой.

Ламердинг провел рукой по волосам и как-то странно улыбнулся, словно извиняясь.

— Да, я просто… Устал, если честно, — ответил он. — Министерство разрушает мою нервную систему, — Габриэль невесело ухмыльнулся. — Голова раскалывается. Но это ничего, — Ламердинг сложил руки на груди. — Так вот, Люциус бы не согласился на эту сделку, потому что _сделки_ там и не было бы. Министерство не собирается идти ему на уступки — это бы сразу же выставили в самом плохом свете, мол, власть ни на что не способна и должна просить помощи у бывшего Пожирателя.

Драко смотрел на него несколько долгих секунд, а затем вдруг засмеялся, хотя ничего смешного в этой ситуации не было.

— И поэтому Министерство просит помощи у _меня_? — все еще посмеиваясь, спросил Малфой. — Да, — он утвердительно кивнул головой, — это и правда жалкое зрелище.

Драко задумался. Кажется, Министерство было твердо намерено выпытать информацию именно у него, а не у его отца, что было бы намного логичнее, учитывая тот факт, что Люциус явно знал намного больше своего сына.

— А если я откажусь помогать? — Малфой посмотрел на резко потемневшее выражение лица Габриэля.

— Лучше помочь, если ты что-то знаешь, — произнес Ламердинг. — Иначе твоя и так разрушенная репутация и новоприобретененный второй шанс на нормальную жизнь полетят к чертям. Скрывать информацию о Пожирателях…— Габриэль покачал головой. — Плохой ход.

Драко долго смотрел ему в глаза.

— Я подумаю, — ответил он, но Ламердинг уже и так знал ответ.

— Не задерживайся, — предупредил Габриэль. — У тебя два дня, — Малфой кивнул. Ламердинг заметно расслабился и снова поднес руку к виску. — Черт, нужно что-нибудь выпить от этого.

— Может, нужно уволиться? — усмехнулся Драко, когда они двинулись обратно к мосту.

У дыры в стене ему показалось какое-то движение, но Габриэль вернул его внимание на себя.

— Очень смешно, — пробормотал он. — Возможно, ты прав.

— Разве быть профессором так плохо? — спросил Малфой.

Ламердинг пожал плечами.

— Нет, — протянул он, засовывая руки в карманы. — Но лично мне намного легче наорать на целый отдел взрослых людей, чем попытаться объяснить материал пятому курсу или заставить замолчать первый. И к тому же, — он криво усмехнулся, — мне бы не хватало этих чертовых интриг и схем государственной важности. Видишь ли, это заставляет меня почувствовать себя важнее, чем я есть на самом деле. Прости за тавтологию.

— По-моему, у вас хорошо получается в обеих ролях, — Драко хотел спрыгнуть с моста сразу же, как только сказал последнее слово этого неловкого комплимента.

— Знаешь, за много лет ты — единственный, кто сказал мне, что у меня что-то получается, — Габриэль посмотрел на него пронзительным взглядом голубых глаз. — Даже если это было из простой вежливости, спасибо.

— Не за что, — пробормотал Драко и почему-то улыбнулся.

Габриэль уже ушел, слушая сообщение, которое говорила ему на ухо чей-то Патронус-чайка, когда Малфой вдруг вспомнил, что не отдал ему пальто. Не то чтобы Драко очень этого хотелось…

Пальто пахло одеколоном.

***

В половину одиннадцатого утра Драко уже шагал по пологому склону, направляясь в теплицы, пытаясь спрятаться от холодного шотландского ветра середины сентября.

— Мерлин, — воскликнула Панси, как только Малфой появился в поле ее зрения. — Ты где был, черт бы тебя побрал?! — она больно ткнула его в бок. — Я даже ходила в Больничное крыло, Драко!

— Я проспал, — ну, он ведь почти не соврал, ведь так и было.

Панси поверила и покачала головой.

— Тогда буду тебя будить каждое утро, ясно тебе? — чуть менее резким тоном закончила Паркинсон. — Что это на тебе?

— Пальто, — машинально ответил Драко.

— Перешел с мантии на маггловскую одежду? — подняла брови Панси. — По-моему, оно тебе большое в плечах. Могу исправить.

Паркинсон уже доставала палочку из внутреннего кармана, когда Драко запротестовал:

— Нет, оно не мое, — быстро произнес он. Панси удивилась еще больше, но он не дал ей ничего сказать. — Где Блейз?

— Опаздывает, наверное, — пожала плечами девушка. — Скоро будет здесь.

— Мне стоит с ним помириться, — задумчиво протянул Драко. В ответ на удивленный взгляд Паркинсон, он объяснил: — Мы с ним… повздорили вчера на завтраке, когда ты ушла.

— И из-за чего же? — спросила Панси. Малфой не ответил, потому что в этот момент в теплицы зашла профессор Стебль и сразу же начала рассказывать материал о Ганглиях ведьмы.

— А сама как думаешь? — прошептал Драко. — Я сказал кое-что о Тео.

— Что именно? — Панси нахмурилась.

— Ну, — Малфой пожал плечами, — что если он не ответит Блейзу, то он — идиот.

— Драко! — яростно прошипела девушка. — Ты что, не знаешь, как Забини относится к таким выражениям о его личной жизни?

— Мистер Малфой, мисс Паркинсон! — послышался голос профессора Стебль. — Может, вы расскажете нам всем, где можно найти Ганглии ведьмы?

Они оба молчали, уставившись на горшки со спящими мандрагорами.

— В прудах на Дальнем Востоке, — ответила профессор на свой же вопрос.

— Я так и думал, — пробормотал Малфой. — Где же еще.

Профессор продолжила урок, а Драко с Панси переглянулись и попытались спрятать улыбки.

— Помнишь, Снейп вечно издевался так над гриффиндорцами? — прошептала Паркинсон. Малфой хмыкнул и улыбнулся.

— Вот это времена были, — ответил он. — Он ведь даже был боггартом Лонгботтома, черт…

Панси беззвучно засмеялась, прислонившись лбом к плечу Драко.

— Мистер Малфой, мисс Паркинсон!

— Простите, профессор, — в один голос пробурчали Драко и Панси.

Когда урок наконец закончился, они вдвоем первыми вышли из теплицы, направляясь к замку.

— Блейз так и не пришел, — заметил Малфой, зажигая сигарету.

Паркинсон как-то чересчур беспечно пожала плечами.

— Ты его знаешь, если у него вдруг пропадет настроение, Забини не вытащишь из комнаты, — фыркнула она.

— Думаешь, это из-за Тео? — Драко криво усмехнулся непонятно чему.

— Не знаю, — протянула девушка. — Скорее всего. Других причин я не вижу.

Малфой задумчиво выдохнул облако дыма, которое сложилось в метлу и затем испарилось на ветру.

— Я не понимаю Теодора, — Панси покачала головой. — Мне всегда казалось, что они и правда друг друга любят, знаешь. А он вот так взял и уехал, а теперь даже не пишет?

— Я думаю, Тео просто хотел сбежать, — пожал плечами Драко. — А если бы он сказал о своем отъезде Блейзу лично, а не через письмо, то Забини бы его отговорил. Или вообще увязался бы за ним.

— Чего такого плохого было бы в том, если бы Блейз поехал с ним? — пробормотала Панси.

— Наверное, это зависит от того, куда Тео все-таки уехал, — ответил Малфой. — К тому же, им всего восемнадцать. Не то чтобы они собирались свадьбу играть, — Драко весело хмыкнул, представляя себе эту картину и выражение лица дорогой матушки Забини.

— Ладно, но почему бы не писать письма? — Панси подняла брови.

— Письма перехватывают, — Малфой подбросил сигарету в воздух и заставил ее исчезнуть с помощью магии. — Адрес и имена тоже рискованно писать.

— Совы и так могут найти Теодора, — парировала Панси.

— Ну, я — не Нотт, — Драко развел руками. — Может, он порвал с Блейзом, а тот этого все еще не понял или не принял. Возможно, этот обмен письмами может подвергнуть их обоих или каждого по отдельности опасности. Я не знаю, Панси. Да и не наше это дело.

Паркинсон покивала головой, молчаливо соглашаясь с Малфоем. Они поднялись по ступеням в замок.

— А чье пальто, кстати? — спросила Панси.

Они зашли в Большой Зал и направились к слизеринскому столу. Как всегда, с самого края сидел Блейз в гордом одиночестве.

— Друга, — небрежно бросил Драко, садясь за стол рядом с Паркинсон. — Привет, Забини.

Блейз поднял на них мимолетный взгляд и великодушно одарил кивком головы.

— У тебя нет друзей, кроме нас, Малфой, кому ты врешь? — насмешливо фыркнула Панси, наливая себе тыквенный сок.

— Туше, — пробормотал Драко. — Решил сегодня прогулять Травологию, Забини?

— Решил сегодня прогулять Чары, Малфой? — в том же тоне вопросом на вопрос ответил Блейз.

— Проспал.

— А у меня голова болела, — Забини вяло ковырялся вилкой в своем салате.

Драко прищурился, но ничего не сказал.

— Нет, Блейз, ну ты видел, как Малфой умело меняет тему, а? — Панси коротко засмеялась, довольно угрожающе указывая ножом на Драко. — Достал себе новое пальто и ничего не рассказывает!

— Подожди, Паркинсон, — Малфой раздраженно махнул рукой и снова повернулся к Блейзу. — Забини, я думаю, что эта неприкритая пассивная агрессия сделает опыт пребывания в Хогвартсе еще хуже, чем он есть, поэтому предлагаю заключить мир.

Блейз отвлекся от созерцания тарталеток и медленно перевел взгляд на Драко.

— Мерлин, — пробормотал он. — Ты не мог просто сказать «Прости за то, что полез в твою личную жизнь»?

— Ты знаешь, я не люблю и не умею извиняться, — пожал плечами Малфой. — Так что?

Забини хмыкнул, а затем поднял свой бокал и подождал, пока Драко и Панси сделают то же самое.

— За мир, — произнес Блейз. Малфой улыбнулся. Они чокнулись бокалами.

— Итак, теперь, когда с торжественной частью окончено, — начала Панси, хитро прищурившись, — Драко, удовлетвори мое любопытство.

— Вы о чем? — Блейз заинтересованно поднял брови. Паркинсон быстро ввела его в курс дела и вскоре их взгляды стали почти одинаково заинтригованными.

— И не надейтесь, ничего не скажу, — уперся Драко, потому что других путей отступления не видел. А затем кинул взгляд на преподавательский стол, наблюдая за Ламердингом. Габриэль сидел между Хагридом и Флитвиком и пил что-то явно крепче тыквенного сока из кубка с задумчивым выражением лица. Затем он потянулся к эклерам и взял сразу три, по очереди запихивая их в рот, и приложил бокал ко лбу, как будто у него болела голова. Наверное, так и было. Габриэль тем временем открыл охоту на тарталетки, одновременно наливая себе в кубок вино из бутылки. Хагрид что-то спросил у него, но Ламердинг отрицательно покачал головой. Габриэль расстегнул верхние пуговицы мантии и снова отпил вина.

Блейз и Панси проследили за взглядом Драко, а затем молча уставились на него, пока тот пытался достать себе кусок пирога.

— Что? — спросил Малфой, наконец поднимая глаза на них.

— Серьезно? — Панси выдавила из себя ошеломленный смешок. — _Профессор? _

— Еще и _мракоборец_, — вставил Блейз.

— Мерлин, да нет между нами ничего, — яростно зашептал Драко, понизив голос. Они все-таки были в людном месте. Еще и среди слизеринцев.

— Откуда тогда у тебя его пальто? — Панси подняла брови, тоже понижая голос. — Подожди, — вдруг протянула она, не давая Драко ответить, — так ты не проспал Чары! Ты был с ним!

— Паркинсон, не ори, как гриндилоу, — Драко пихнул ее под столом. Она сделала виноватое лицо. — Ну, в общем, да, — признался Малфой. Панси и Блейз моментально переглянулись и ухмыльнулись. — Прежде, чем вы себе что-то придумаете, скажу, что мы просто разговаривали, и он дал мне свое старое пальто, потому что мы делали это на улице.

— Вы делали _это_ на улице? — Панси тихо засмеялась, прикрывая рот ладонью.

Драко закатил глаза.

— _Разговаривали_, Паркинсон! — воскликнул он. — _Разговаривали!_

— И о чем же? — у Блейза, кажется, поднялось настроение от всего этого разговора.

Драко не знал, стоит ли говорить о том, что сказал ему Габриэль, поэтому умолчал об этом.

— Он здесь не только Защиту преподает, — ответил Малфой, — но еще и вроде как мой личный наблюдатель от Министерства.

Панси присвистнула.

— Я себе тоже такого… _наблюдателя_ хочу, — ухмыльнулась она, смотря на профессорский стол. — А он забавный еще, к тому же.

Драко посмотрел в том же направлении. Габриэль рассматривал зачарованный потолок, как-будто видел его в первый раз, откинув голову назад.

— А мне кажется, что он не забавный, а слегка пьяный, — хмыкнул Блейз.

С таким замечанием было трудно поспорить. Габриэль перестал рассматривать потолок и закрыл лицо руками. Хагрид снова что-то спросил у него, и Ламердинг покачал головой, не убирая рук от лица.

— Мерлин, — пробормотал Драко, наблюдая за тем, как Габриэль медленно поднимается из-за стола. Ламердинг опасно покачнулся, но никто этого не заметил, кроме их троих.

Габриэль похлопал Хагрида по огромному плечу, что-то сказал ему, а затем обошел профессорский стол и направился к выходу из Большого Зала. Наверное, мракоборческие тренировки сыграли свою роль — Ламердинг шел по идеально ровной прямой, но как-то слишком напряженно и смотря в одну точку перед собой.

Драко колебался, выйти следом или решить, что это не его дело. Спустя несколько долгих секунд внутренней борьбы победил первый вариант.

В тот момент, когда Габриэль скрылся за дверьми Большого Зала, Малфой поднялся из-за стола, бросив что-то вроде «Увидимся позже» и отправился за ним.

Блейз и Панси переглянулись.

Габриэль, впрочем, далеко не ушел за то короткое время, что понадобилось Драко для того, чтобы выйти из Большого Зала. Он стоял в холле, наблюдая за двигающимися лестницами.

— Интересно? — спросил Драко, поравнявшись с Габриэлем.

Ламердинг повернул голову в его сторону.

— Очень, — ответил он. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Аппетит пропал, — протянул Малфой. — Так и будем здесь стоять или?..

— У меня голова крутится от этих чертовых лестниц, — пробормотал Габриэль.

— Я тебя проведу, — сказал Драко. В любой другой ситуации, в которой Ламердинг был бы трезвым, Малфой бы ни за что не осмелился заявить такое. Но тот, кажется, и сам был не особо против.

Они двинулись в сторону подъехавшей лестницы, когда Драко вдруг понял, что не знает, где вообще живет Габриэль.

— Я живу на седьмом этаже, рядом с Гриффиндорской башней, — произнес Ламердинг, как будто читал мысли.

— У кабинета Защиты нет апартаментов? — Малфой поднял брови. Лестница качнулась, и Габриэль вцепился в перила мертвой хваткой.

— Я не уверен в том, кто там жил раньше, — пожал плечами он. — Против Люпина я, конечно, ничего не имею, но вот против остальных… — Ламердинг покачал головой и многозначительно замолчал.

— Разумное решение, — хмыкнул Драко. — Полная противоположность тому, что ты решил перебрать с вином сегодня. Обед ведь все-таки, даже не ужин.

Они перешли на другую лестницу. Габриэль, кажется, икнул.

— Мистер Малфой, — он вдруг резко перешел на официальный тон. — Вы мне кто, моя мать?

Драко слегка опешил и хотел уже сделать то, чего никогда не умел — извиниться, но Габриэль выдавил из себя смешок. Хотя ему было не смешно.

— Она мертва уже, знаешь, — произнес он, держась за перила. Легкая улыбка исчезла с его лица. — И… _она_ тоже. Эйда, — он выдержал паузу. — Тоже мертва. Все мертвы. Никого уже больше нет.

Драко молчал, потому что не знал, что сказать.

Габриэль уставился в одну точку, а затем вдруг улыбнулся, смотря на Малфоя более-менее ясным взглядом.

— Драко, — начал Ламердинг, смотря ему в глаза, — никогда не жалей о том, что выбрал свою семью, а не правильную сторону.

Габриэль не отводил взгляд, как будто пытался увидеть понимание в глазах Драко. Малфой молча коротко кивнул, и тогда Ламердинг отвернулся, но Драко продолжал смотреть на него, пока им не пришлось снова перейти на другую лестницу.

— Ты… — неловко протянул Малфой, не зная как вести себя в такой ситуации. Он бы предпочел, чтобы Габриэль восхищался лестницами, как недавно восхищался потолком в Большом Зале, — в порядке?

Ламердинг весело хмыкнул и повернул голову в его сторону.

— Я уже вырос, — ответил он с улыбкой. — И теперь у меня сердце из пластилина.

— Что такое пластилин? — нахмурился Драко. Габриэль засмеялся и покачал головой. Они наконец добрались до седьмого этажа.

— Дальше я сам, спасибо, — Ламердинг все еще улыбался, уходя вглубь коридора. Жаль. Драко было интересно посмотреть на спальню профессора.

— Габриэль! — окликнул его Малфой. Тот замедлил шаг, уже почти завернув за угол. — Так что такое пластилин?

Ламердинг в ответ снова засмеялся.

— Спроси у Поттера, — улыбнулся он и скрылся из виду.

Драко хмыкнул себе под нос.

***

_Дорогой Блейз,_

_Я трус. Я признаю это и принимаю в себе, как должное, хотя, наверное, обязан бороться. Я трус, потому что не могу сказать тебе в лицо то, что сейчас напишу в этом письме._

_Ты уже догадался о чем пойдет речь, я это знаю наверняка — догадался еще тогда, когда увидел конверт на своем столе. Блейз, ты знаешь, что я не могу оставаться в Англии или в Хогвартсе, учитывая положение моего отца. Это было закономерно, да? Мы никогда в это даже не верили: ни я, ни ты, ни Панси, даже Драко хотел только сохранить свою семью. Но ты это все и так знаешь, поэтому я не буду терять время._

_Я не могу сказать тебе, куда я уезжаю, но это надолго. Навсегда. Отношения на расстоянии не работают. А тебе бы там не понравилось, поверь мне. Я даже не знаю, понравится ли мне, но надеюсь, что да._

_Блейз, ты — моя первая любовь. Не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю, у меня нет ответа. Просто на протяжении всего того времени, которое ты был рядом со мной, я был лучшей версией себя, а жизнь казалась намного более красочной, чем она есть на самом деле. Ты заставлял меня чувствовать себя особенным, как бы это банально не звучало._

_Жизнь решила для нас иначе. Мне правда жаль, что так получилось. Но если в этом мире существует судьба, то она сведет нас вместе в нужный момент. Если мы были предназначены друг другу, то это произойдет рано или поздно. Может быть, сейчас — просто не наше время. Может быть, оно наступит через год или через три, или через пять, или через десять, или двадцать, но наступит. А если нет — то, что ж, я буду надеяться, что ты был счастлив._

_Мы так никогда нормально и не встречались. Мне кажется, что слово «нормально» нам совсем не подходит. Ты был моим «почти», Блейз. Мы почти смогли быть вместе, почти полюбили друг друга, почти провели остаток жизни вдвоем. Почти._

_Если бы я мог повернуть время вспять, я сделал бы все, о чем когда-либо думал, но боялся сделать. Прости меня за эту трусость. Может быть, все было бы по-другому сейчас, если бы не она. В наших сложных отношениях слишком много «если» и «почти»._

_Я напишу тебе то, что никогда не мог сказать вслух: я думаю, я люблю тебя, мой Почти-Тот-Самый._

_Прощай или до скорой встречи,_

_Как бы там ни было, но навсегда твой,_  
Тео  



	7. Осколки

Габриэль сидел в кресле посреди главного зала Министерства и наблюдал за Прытко-Пишущим Пером Риты Скитер, которое уже что-то писало в блокноте, хотя интервью еще даже не началось.

Он хмурился уже несколько минут, затем вспомнил, что, пожалуй, нужно сделать какое-никакое счастливое лицо и попытался улыбнуться. Своего отражения он нигде не видел, но мог поспорить, что получилась скорее не улыбка, а какой-то оскал.

Кингсли бессовестно кинул Габриэля на съедение прессе, которая все равно добилась своего интервью пусть и не с самим министром, но хотя бы с директором Аврората. Ламердингу было даже нечего возразить — он сам недавно говорил Кингсли, что пресса нужна им, чтобы власть хоть как-то освещалась. Теперь Габриэль бы забрал свои слова назад. Тем более, Рита Скитер любила все преувеличивать.

— Итак, мистер Ламердинг… — начала журналистка, когда наконец все было готово. — Или вы предпочитаете Габриэль, учитывая ваш возраст?

Габриэль медленно поднял бровь.

— Я не люблю фамильярностей, — ответил он холодным тоном. — Предпочитаю мистер Ламердинг. И что не так с моим возрастом?

Рита хмыкнула.

— Вы очень молоды, — сказала она, многозначительно улыбнувшись. — По-крайней мере, для вашей должности. Думаете, этому есть объяснение?

— Вполне себе очевидное — министр Кингсли посчитал меня самым квалифицированным претендентом на эту должность. И с _возрастом_ это никак не связано, — Габриэль сохранил бесстрастное выражение лица, хотя Скитер и намекала на то, что Шеклбот по старой дружбе дал ему эту должность.

— Вы также преподаете в Хогвартсе Защиту от Темных искусств, — продолжила Рита. — Вы не думали над тем, чтобы переквалифицироваться в профессора навсегда и оставить работу в Министерстве?

— Категорически нет, — покачал головой Ламердинг. — Я был рожден для работы мракоборцем. И уж точно я не собираюсь ее бросать, когда у меня такая высокая должность. Министр доверил ее мне, у меня нет права подвести его и магическую Британию.

— Мистер Ламердинг, вы пробыли в Нидерландах пять лет, правильно? Как ваши иностранные коллеги отличаются от британцев?

— Мне было бы легче ответить, чем британцы отличаются от нидерландцев, — ответил Габриэль. — Мне кажется, власть там более прозрачная, но здесь, в Британии, мы работаем над этим, одновременно отстраивая руины, которые оставила война.

— Война оставила на нас всех неизгладимый отпечаток, — Рита кивнула головой, скорбно поджав губы. Почему-то Габриэль не поверил в искренность жеста. — У вас есть семья?

— Не понимаю, как это относится к нашему интервью, но нет, у меня нет семьи уже давно, — сухо произнес Ламердинг, смотря куда-то на спинку кресла Риты. — И я бы не хотел продолжать эту тему в дальнейшем.

— Конечно, — Скитер натянуто улыбнулась и тут же задала следующий вопрос по все той же теме: — Говорят, мисс Элейна Гамильтон — ваша дама сердца, это правда?

Габриэль всегда хорошо умел скрывать эмоции, но все равно поднял брови вверх.

— Я, кажется, только что сказал, что я не намерен обсуждать мою личную жизнь, — холодно произнес он. — Мисс Гамильтон — мой заместитель, это все, что вас должно интересовать.

Рита вдруг засмеялась. Ламердинг сохранил бесстрастное выражение лица, придумывая уже пятый план убийства министра.

— Право, мистер Ламердинг, зачем же так серьезно? — Скитер покачала головой.

Где-то внутри Габриэля вспыхнула злость, которую в нем вызвать было _очень_ сложно. Обычно он только раздражался из-за неприятных ситуаций, глупых вопросов и невыполнения его поручений, но чтобы по-настоящему рассердить Ламердинга нужно было постараться. Габриэль попытался успокоиться, контролировать дыхание, сосчитать про себя до десяти, но ничего из этого ему не помогло.

Однако, он помнил, что он не просто какой-то рядовой мракоборец, а директор отдела, приближенный к Кингсли Шеклботу, профессор в Хогвартсе и именно сейчас — лицо Министерства магии. А потому Габриэль не мог позволить себе дать волю эмоциям и вместо этого только откинулся на спинку своего кресла и выжидающе уставился на журналистку.

— Я — директор Аврората, — медленно произнес он, растягивая гласные. — Профессор Защиты от Темных искусств у детей, которых так или иначе коснулась война. Я также приближенный к министру. Поверьте, у меня нет времени шутить.

Воцарилось секундное молчание. Вспыхнула камера.

— Скажите, мистер Ламердинг, как живется детям бывших Пожирателей в Хогвартсе? — Скитер как будто не заметила последней фразы Габриэля и продолжила, как ни в чем не бывало.

Он почувствовал нарастающее раздражение и когда ответил, его голос звучал напряженно.

— Абсолютно некорректный вопрос, который, к тому же, может поставить чью-то жизнь в опасность, — холодно произнес Ламердинг. — Но ради того, чтобы это интервью приобрело хоть какой-то смысл, я должен сказать, что и Хогвартс, и Министерство магии относятся к, как вы выразились, «детям бывших Пожирателей» так же, как и к остальным, потому что они — это не ошибки их родителей.

Он только что соврал прессе. Никто в Министерстве вовсе и не относился нормально к детям Пожирателей. Да и в Хогвартсе из них остался один только Драко, за которым назначили охрану в лице самого Габриэля.

— В Хогвартсе все же есть человек с Меткой, не правда ли? Мистер Драко Малфой.

— Мистер Драко Малфой не имеет к этому интервью никакого отношения, — резко ответил Габриэль, теряя маску спокойствия.

— _Я_ здесь решаю, какие задавать вопросы, — мило улыбнулась Рита, и Ламердингу показалось, что он буквально услышал, как где-то внутри его головы щелкнул переключатель.

— Выбирайте выражения, мисс Скитер. Не из-за моей должности, а ради простой вежливости, — парировал Габриэль, но вряд ли она вняла его просьбе.

Его догадка подтвердилась в следующий же момент.

— А что насчет вашей проблемы с алкоголем? — невинно моргая ресницами, спросила Рита.

Габриэль молчал несколько секунд, надеясь успокоиться, но затем послал все к черту и резко поднялся на ноги. Камеры снова начали фотографировать с бешеной скоростью.

— Я больше не собираюсь отвечать ни на один из ваших вопросов, — яростно произнес Ламердинг. — Вас интересует только очередной скандал или сплетня, а не реальные проблемы нашего общества, в котором вы, кстати, тоже живете. Я глубоко разочарован расстановкой приоритетов. Всего хорошего, — Габриэль развернулся на каблуках, окинув твердым взглядом одну из камер, его кроваво-красная мантия вихрем взвилась за его спиной, и направился в сторону выхода из Министерства.

Как только Габриэль вдохнул холодный воздух Лондона, он понял, что проиграл.

***

К десяти вечера Панси ушла спать, приговаривая, что она уже стара для того, чтобы ложиться поздно, а вставать рано, а у Блейза снова начала болеть голова, поэтому Драко остался в гостиной совершенно один.

Спать не хотелось. Малфой заметил какую-то толстую книгу, лежащую на столе перед его креслом. Он взял ее в руки и посмотрел на обложку.

Книга сразу же оскорбила его, потому что на переплете говорилось _«Идиот»_. Драко хмыкнул и с опаской открыл книгу — вдруг она не только оскорбляет, но еще и наполнена какими-то проклятьями, которые иногда можно найти в письмах.

Однако ничего не произошло, поэтому Драко лег на диван и принялся читать. Этот процесс напомнил ему его время в Слизерине, когда точно так же вечером в гостиной никого не оставалось, и даже русалки уплывали куда-то на ночлег. Единственными источниками света были камин, свечи, половину из которых задували на ночь, и заклинание Драко — небольшой шарик света над его головой, чтобы можно было хорошо видеть буквы. Тогда Слизерин переставал быть одним сплошным соревнованием или испытанием.

Теперь все изменилось, и Драко даже не мог понять, в какую сторону.

Спустя полчаса Малфой заснул на диване, на минутку прикрыв глаза. Книга лежала у него на лице.

Слава Мерлину, ему снилось спокойствие, какое он чувствовал только в Слизерине в те самые одинокие моменты, когда он еще жил в иллюзиях о самом себе. Именно такого спокойствия, которое было похоже скорее на чистый холодный свет, пробивающийся в глубины Черного Озера, а не на золотистое свечение в солнечный день, Драко и не хватало в реальной жизни. По-крайней мере, он мог почувствовать его хотя бы во сне. По-крайней мере, хотя бы во сне было все так, как раньше: единственной заботой Драко был его имидж, Тео и Блейз играли в какие-то странные недо-отношения, а Панси думала только о том, кого подставить на этот раз. Они не были хорошими людьми, но они и сейчас не очень-то хорошие люди, зато тогда было легко. Тогда Драко думал, что знает, кто он такой, пусть это было и ложью.

Следуя извилистыми тропинками своего воспаленного, нервного подсознания, Малфой вдруг увидел перед собой Габриэля: расстегнутые пуговицы кроваво-красной мантии, беспорядочно расстрепанные ветром волосы, легкая улыбка. Ламердинг даже (или особенно) во сне одним своим видом внушал спокойную силу. Он неожиданно посмотрел прямо на Драко и произнес, все так же улыбаясь, —_«Все, что ни делается — все к лучшему»._

Драко то ли не хотел, то ли не успел, то ли просто не знал, что ответить, но от этого его избавило собственное воображение, разгулявшееся на просторе мысли — Малфой сделал несколько шагов вперед, только сейчас понимая, что они находились в гостиной Слизерина. Габриэль облокотился одной рукой об резной камин и уставился на пламя, пока Драко не прикоснулся рукой к его шее. Тогда Ламердинг снова посмотрел на него и хотел что-то сказать, но Малфой поцеловал его. Так, словно делал это уже несколько тысяч раз. Так, словно Габриэль ему принадлежал. Драко дрожащими руками пытался расстегнуть оставшиеся пуговицы на его мантии, когда где-то хлопнула дверь.

Малфой резко проснулся, рывком принимая сидячее положение. Книга с глухим стуком упала на пол несколько мгновений назад, и на какую-то долю секунды Драко ненавидел ее всей душой. Он подтянул к себе колени, обнял их руками и по-идиотски заулыбался, пользуясь тем, что никто его не видит. Самобичеванием по поводу странного выбора сна он займется позже.

Драко поднял раскрытую книгу, положил ее на стол обложкой вверх и снова лег на диван, смотря на пламя в камине. Ему, если честно, очень хотелось досмотреть сон.

Он прикрыл глаза и задумался, вспоминая приснившуюся теплоту Габриэля — не физическую, которую во сне почувствовать было невозможно, а скорее ментальную. Один его призрачный образ поздним вечером внушал спокойствие, которого в последнее время так не хватало Драко, и даже странное чувство безопасности, о котором забыла, пожалуй, вся магическая Британия за последний год.

Малфой снова задремал, рискуя заснуть на диване в общей гостиной до самого утра. Однако этому не суждено было сбыться, потому что Гарри появился, как всегда, в неподходящий момент.

Поттер медленно подошел к дивану, смотря на спящего Драко. Затем перевел взгляд на книгу, лежащую на столе и нахмурился — кажется, этот том принадлежал Гермионе.

Гарри сел в кресло и снова посмотрел на Драко. Во сне тот выглядел почти умиротворенным.

Почти.

Вряд ли кто-то из них вообще когда-нибудь вылечится от того, что с ними произошло. Война затронула всех в этом замке, в большей или меньшей степени. Больше всего она, конечно, отыгралась на Гарри, Роне, Гермионе и… Драко. Этого факта нельзя было отрицать. И сейчас, в полутемной гостиной, которая не принадлежала ни одному из факультетов, Гарри понимал это как никто другой.

Полено в горящем камине громко треснуло, и в следующую же секунду Драко вздрогнул, резко сел на диване и молниеносно наставил на Гарри палочку.

— Это всего лишь я! — Поттер удивленно поднял руки вверх, словно сдавался.

Малфой прищурился, разглядывая лицо Гарри, а затем шумно выдохнул и опустил палочку.

— Я чуть было не кинул в тебя Петрификус Тоталус, — пробормотал Драко, проводя рукой по волосам.

— Да, — хмыкнул Поттер. — Я видел твои намерения.

— Не подкрадывайся так больше, — ответил Малфой, смотря на огонь в камине.

— Вообще-то, это ты здесь заснул… — протянул Гарри и проигнорировал раздраженный взгляд Драко. — Откуда такие рефлексы?

— Попробуй пожить в одном доме с охапкой Пожирателей, — резко ответил Малфой.

— Я жил в палатке в лесу, не зная, в какой момент они нас найдут, — произнес Гарри спустя короткую паузу. Он пожал плечами. — Они нашли.

— Да, дальше я знаю, — Драко невесело улыбнулся.

Воцарилось молчание.

— Если все еще хочешь свести Метку, можем пойти в Запретную секцию, — произнес Гарри.

Малфой задумался, но в итоге легко согласился.

Когда Поттер уже почти скрылся в коридоре, ведущим к спальням, Драко спросил:

— Почему мы не можем просто наложить Дезиллюминационные?

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Потому что это не так весело, конечно.

Он развернулся и ушел за Мантией, а Драко только хмыкнул.

Когда Гарри вернулся, Малфой уже ждал его, сидя на спинке дивана и сложив руки на груди.

При первом взгляде на струящуюся ткань в руках Поттера, Драко поднял брови.

— Я помню, как сломал тебе нос в поезде и накрыл этой самой мантией, — произнес он, пропуская ткань сквозь пальцы. — Кстати, кто тебя нашел?

— Тонкс, — резко изменившимся тоном ответил Гарри.

Драко медленно убрал руки и посмотрел куда-то в окно.

— Идем, — Поттер толкнул портрет и первым вышел на лестничную клетку.

Гарри всучил Драко Мантию и достал карту Мародеров, заткнутую за пояс сзади. Он быстро пробормотал заклинание и уставился на карту. Макгонагалл спала у себя в спальне, так же как и большинство учителей, кроме профессора Стебль, которая ходила по теплицам и профессора Флитвика, который находился на кухне. Филч шёл по второму этажу.

Гарри кивнул сам себе, мысленно прокладывая маршрут к библиотеке и повернулся к Драко.

Малфой большими глазами смотрел на карту в руках Поттера. Гарри показалось, что он никогда не видел его _таким_ удивленным.

— Это… — протянул Драко, не отрывая взгляда от карты.

— Карта Хогвартса со всеми потайными ходами и всеми его обитателями, — закончил Гарри, чуть улыбаясь уголками губ. — Держи, будешь следить, чтобы нас никто не заметил.

Гарри отдал карту Малфою и набросил на них двоих Мантию.

— Черт, — прошептал Поттер, когда они поднимались по лестнице. — А ноги и правда видно.

Драко был слишком занят разглядывнием карты, чтобы что-то ответить.

— Странно, — произнес он.

— Что? — Гарри остановился и заглянул в карту.

— Габ… Ламердинга нет в замке, — ответил Малфой.

Поттер нахмурился и придвинулся ближе, рассматривая карту.

— Он в Совятне, — Гарри ткнул пальцем в точку под именем «Габриэль Ламердинг». Точка через несколько секунд стремительно двинулась по направлению к Хогвартсу. — Почему тебя это интересует?

— Без причины, — ответил Драко. — Это удивительная карта, — он резко перевел тему. — Кто ее сделал?

— Мой отец и трое его друзей: Сириус Блэк, Римус Люпин и… Питер Петтигрю, — Гарри помрачнел. — Эта карта часто мне помогала.

— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Драко.

Они вошли в коридор, ведущий к библиотеке.

— Не думаю, что мы найдем что-то в Запретной секции, — прошептал Малфой.

— А я думаю как раз наоборот, — ответил Гарри. — На пятом курсе, когда мы учили Защиту в Выручай-комнате, у нас были заколдованные монеты, которые нагревались, когда нам нужно было встретиться. Если Гермиона нашла такое заклятье здесь, то, вероятно, есть что-то и для твоего случая.

— Поттер, тебе не кажется, что ты слишком много рассказываешь мне? — ухмыльнулся Драко. — К тому же, не думай, что только ваша Грейнджер знала о Протеевых чарах.

— Уже кажется, — недовольно произнес Поттер. — Лучше следи за картой, Малфой.

— Я думаю, мы с тем же успехом могли бы и не пользоваться Мантией. Или Дезиллюминационными. Здесь никого… — Драко резко замолчал, уставившись на двигающуюся в их направлении точку. — Вот черт.

— Что? — Гарри нетерпеливо заглянул в карту, не дожидаясь ответа.

Прямо на них из темноты через несколько мгновений должен был выйти Филч и его чертова вездесущая кошка.

Поттер схватил Драко за плечи и потянул за собой, сгибая колени, чтобы Мантия закрыла их ноги. Они проскользнули за рыцарские латы и сели прямо на холодный пол. Все-таки стоять на полусогнутых ногах было не очень удобно.

Драко почувствовал легкий укол паники. Не потому, что их могли поймать в Хогвартсе после отбоя — этого он не боялся совсем. Какие опасности мог еще хранить этот замок, если они вместе с ним прошли целую войну?

Было страшно, потому что напоминало Мэнор. Напряженное ожидание, что тебя найдут, рассекретят, прочитают мысли. Драко ненавидел прятаться, однако делал это всю жизнь.

Филч с фонарем на вытянутой руке медленно пошел по коридору мимо них. Он остановился возле рыцарских лат, как будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. Кошки нигде не было видно.

Гарри почти невесомо приложил ладонь к лицу Драко, закрывая рот и нос, чтобы приглушить дыхание. Малфой инстинктивно дернулся, чудом не зацепив латы.

Филч постоял так еще немного, а затем двинулся дальше, бормоча что-то себе под нос.

Гарри и Драко дождались, пока точка с его именем не удалится достаточно далеко, а затем вылезли из своего укрытия. Снова надевать Мантию не было смысла — в библиотеке было пусто.

— Признаю, — начал Драко, оглядываясь по сторонам. Они уже зашли в Запретную секцию. — Это было даже весело.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Ладно, надо найти нужную секцию.

Они разделились, пытаясь найти хотя бы что-нибудь, где могла бы содержаться информация о Метке и ей подобных.

— Я же говорил, — спустя час безуспешных поисков произнес Драко, сидя на столе. Гарри устало тер глаза, обложившись различными книгами. — Это было ожидаемо, что в Хогвартсе нет книг по такой темной магии. Иначе сюда не было бы так легко зайти.

— Это было легко благодаря Мантии и Карте, — возразил Гарри, бездумно листая какую-то старую книгу.

— Я делал это и без этого всего, — фыркнул Малфой.

Поттер резко закрыл книгу.

— Раз ты так не верил в эту затею, то почему пошел? — раздраженно спросил он.

— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, — парировал Драко. — Что _ты_ здесь делаешь? Насколько я помню, мы решили, что мы квиты. Никто никому ничего уже не должен. Так что ты здесь делаешь, Поттер?

Гарри молчал, уставившись куда-то на стеллаж позади Драко.

— Почему ты хочешь мне помочь? — снова спросил Малфой. — Мерлин, почему _все_ так хотят мне помочь?

— Я знаю, что такое одиночество, — в конце концов произнес Поттер. — И потому умею видеть его в других.

— То есть, ты меня жалеешь? — в голосе Драко зазвучали стальные нотки. Уязвленная гордость вдруг взбунтовалась впервые за несколько месяцев. — За кого ты меня принимаешь? Во мне слилась кровь Малфоев и Блэков, я потомственный слизеринец. Думаешь, есть что-то, чего я _не_ могу?

— Я думаю, — начиная злиться все больше, ответил Гарри, — что ты всю свою жизнь прятался за спиной отца и матери, а теперь понятия не имеешь, что делать со своей жизнью. Ты, может, и умеешь выживать, но не знаешь, как жить. Сюрприз, Малфой!

— Я лучше знаю, что я умею, а чего не умею делать, Поттер, — рявкнул Драко. — Что это, комплекс героя? Война закончилась, больше некого спасать, поэтому ты хочешь спасти меня? Так вот, слушай сюда, — Малфой рывком наклонился, останавливаясь неприлично близко от лица Гарри. — Засунь свою помощь себе в задницу, — четко разделяя слова, проговорил Драко.

Воцарилась звенящая тишина, и никто из них не двигался. Малфой чувствовал только всепоглощающую злость по отношению к Поттеру в тот момент, но все же было что-то такое в выражении его лица, что заставляло Драко вспоминать старые, забытые, неизведанные чувства, которые в глубине души, он знал, у него были.

Было что-то в окружающей их обстановке темной пустой библиотеки старого замка, с лунным светом, проникающим через окна и с маленьким шариком света на конце волшебной палочки. Было что-то в атмосфере недосказанности между старыми врагами, которые теперь оба пытались собрать свои жизни по осколкам. Но в том и было все дело — их жизни разбились в одно и то же время, слишком близко друг к другу, так что осколки перемешались между собой и никто не мог с точностью сказать, не забрал ли он чужой кусок битого стекла себе. Они никогда так и не узнают, каждый забрав себе часть другого.

Было непонятно, кто кого поцеловал первым.

Драко чувствовал одновременно целый взрыв эмоций: удивление, замешательство, какой-то триумф и даже радость.

Радость, о которой не вспоминал вот уже несколько месяцев. Теперь, когда она наконец пришла, Малфой особенно остро почувствовал, как ему на самом деле ее не хватало.

Однако затем он вспомнил, что это был _Поттер_.

Наверное, похожие мысли проскользнули в их головах одновременно, потому что они в одно и то же время отпрянули друг от друга. Воцарилась напряженная тишина, прерываемая только завыванием ветра за окнами и скрипением старого замка.

— Нам лучше об этом забыть, — произнес Драко, прекрасно понимая, что не забудет никогда.

— «Лучше» — может быть, но вряд ли забудется, — ответил Гарри. Малфой хмыкнул в ответ на эту его гриффиндорскую честность, которая скорее была похожа на прямолинейность, иногда граничащую с нахальством.

— Ненавижу эту твою черту говорить все, что думаешь, — пробормотал Драко, взмахом палочки отправляя лежащие рядом с ним книги на полки.

— Так уж ли ненавидишь? — Гарри поднял брови, наблюдая за левитирующими книгами.

— Ненавижу, — твердо произнес Драко, сомневаясь в искренности своих слов. — Хотя это глоток свежего воздуха. В Слизерине не слишком ценится честность.

— Ты когда-нибудь жалел, что попал в Слизерин? — спросил Гарри, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Мне кажется, Шляпа никого не распределяла так быстро, как меня, — Драко криво ухмыльнулся. — Но если бы она дала мне выбор между, например, Слизерином и Гриффиндором… — Малфой покачал головой. — В одиннадцать лет, я, конечно же, выбрал бы Слизерин. Но сейчас я бы попросил ее отправить меня в Гриффиндор. Просто потому что у вас легче. Проще. И не надо вечно оглядываться, — Драко выдержал паузу и ухмыльнулся. — Это была бы самая слизеринская вещь, которую я когда-либо сделал.

Гарри негромко засмеялся.

Снова наступило молчание.

— Что мы?.. — начал Драко, сам до конца не зная как вообще собирался закончить свой вопрос, но Поттер его перебил:

— Я не знаю, — произнес он, покачав головой.

— Наверное, это просто навалившиеся проблемы… — протянул Малфой, сам не веря в свою же ложь. Хотя, если подумать, это была отчасти правда.

— Вероятно, — ответил Гарри. Он выдержал паузу, как-то странно смотря на Драко.

— Что? — в конце концов не выдержал Малфой.

— Мы больше не враги, Драко, — абсолютно серьезно произнес Поттер, смотря ему в глаза. — Я надеюсь, ты это знаешь.

Драко молчал. Он давно уже перестал считать Гарри врагом — еще в прошлом году, когда не сдал его Волдеморту в Мэноре. Но теперь, когда Поттер сам говорил эти слова ему в лицо — только теперь Драко и правда поверил, что они оставили все это позади.

— Знаю, — ответил Малфой. — Это было бы глупо. После всего. Мы изменились за все эти годы, в особенности за последний.

— Да, — согласился Гарри, улыбаясь. — В таком случае, приятно познакомиться. Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, — он протянул Драко руку.

Малфой коротко засмеялся.

— Драко Малфой. Взаимно, — он пожал протянутую руку.

Может быть, это было началом их «исправленной» истории, в которой уже давно не одиннадцатилетний Гарри принял дружбу уже давно не одиннадцатилетнего Драко.

А может, это было что-то другое.

***

Габриэль пил кофе в столовой Министерства, выглядя при этом мрачнее тучи. Министр вызвал его к себе с самого утра, но затем вдруг оказался слишком поглощен встречей с кем-то, конечно же, очень важным, поэтому Ламердингу пришлось где-то коротать время. Его вчерашнее интервью не заставило себя ждать, поэтому Габриэль то и дело ловил на себе взгляды пока еще немногочисленных посетителей кафетерия. Было всего одиннадцать часов утра — слишком поздно для утреннего чая, слишком рано для обеда.

Элейна вошла в помещение, громко и как будто бы яростно стуча каблуками. Она заметила Габриэля у окна и тяжело опустилась на противоположный стул. Они молчали несколько долгих мгновений, и только чужие негромкие разговоры, стук чайных ложек о стенки чашек и отдаленные звуки двигающихся лифтов прерывали эту напряженную тишину.

— Кингсли ждет, — в конце концов произнесла Элейна. Габриэль оставил свой недопитый кофе на столе и встал следом за девушкой. У Гамильтон была удивительная манера орудовать простыми фразами и молчанием так, что ты всегда почувствуешь себя виноватым — даже если не виноват, даже если не перед ней лично. Это раздражало и восхищало одновременно. Элейна не злилась — Элейна была _разочарована_. Габриэль хотел иметь такой же дар, он бы помог ему на его посту.

— Завязывай с этой пассивной агрессией, — бросил он, когда они дошли до лифта и зашли в тесную кабину вместе с толпой. — Я сделал то, что сделал, и я считаю, что это было правильно.

— Ты поддался на провокацию Скитер, — негромко ответила Элейна, убирая волосы с лица.

— Там вообще не должно было быть провокаций, — снова раздражаясь, произнес Ламердинг, наблюдая за тем, как маленькие бумажные самолетики нарезали круги под потолком лифта. — Я бы понял, если бы это была, как ты говоришь, провокация, ради того, чтобы узнать какую-то государственною информацию, но она просто хотела выставить меня в плохом свете. Я сделал то, что мне показалось правильным на тот момент — я не стал терпеть такое отношение и ушел.

Габриэль врал. Снова. Ему казалось, что количество раз, когда он _не_ врал можно было пересчитать на пальцах одной руки. Он врал, потому что выставлял свое вчерашнее решение как что-то взвешенное, как по-настоящему достойный поступок, который был в репертуаре мракоборца — и не просто мракоборца, а директора отдела, когда на самом деле Габриэль просто разозлился.

— Кингсли будет злорадствовать, — невесело хмыкнула Элейна, выходя из кабины лифта.

— Разве министры не должны сдерживать свои эмоции?

— Разве директоры мракоборческих отделов не должны сдерживать свои? — Габриэль подавил в себе острое желание закатить глаза. Они подошли к закрытой двери кабинета. Элейна попрощалась и отправилась обратно в Аврорат. Хотя Ламердинг бы не отказался от ее присутствия при их разговоре с министром. Элейна могла быть сколь угодно холодной и правильной, но она всегда была на его стороне.

Габриэль вошел в кабинет без стука. Кингсли сидел за своим столом, держа в руках чашку. Он кивнул на стул, жестом приглашая Ламердинга сесть. Тот повиновался и выжидающе уставился на министра. Воцарилось молчание.

Затем Кингсли открыл ящик, достал оттуда еще одну чашку, налил в нее огневиски из стоящей под столом бутылки и поставил перед Габриэлем.

— Выпьем, мистер Ламердинг, — произнес министр, поднимая свою чашку.

Габриэль с некоторым удивлением поднял свою и выпил сразу все, что было в нее налито.

— Мне понравилось, — коротко произнес Кингсли. — Рита всегда любила преувеличивать и провоцировать. Но ты дал ей отпор.

— Это было несложно, — фыркнул Ламердинг. — К тому же, не я первый и не я последний.

— Конечно, — кивнул Кингсли. — Но, я думаю, это сыграет нам на руку. Вот увидишь, ты скоро станешь любимым директором Аврората, если продолжишь в том же духе. После войны людям хочется видеть настоящих, искренних и надежных людей у власти. Мне кажется, как раз таким человеком ты и показался в том интервью.

— Разве не Скитер написала статью? Она наверняка перекрутила все мои слова, — нахмурился Габриэль.

— Умные люди читают между строк, — улыбнулся Кингсли. — И даже если кто-то прочитал все так, как было написано, такой эпатаж нам не помешает. В общем, хорошая работа, Габриэль. Это отведет глаза от наших промахов.

— Я думал, ты скажешь все ровно наоборот, — Ламердинг хмыкнул. — Но ты, оказывается, оптимист. К тому же, я всегда рад принять на себя весь удар прессы и общества, чтобы, как ты выразился, «отвести глаза от наших промахов», — Габриэль кинул взгляд на часы. — Мне пора в Хогвартс.

— Ты ведь помнишь о своей задаче? — спросил Кингсли, выразительно подняв брови.

Габриэль обернулся в дверях и цокнул языком.

— Помню. Необязательно каждый раз об этом напоминать, — ответил он.

— Не волнуйся, Малфой-младший будет в порядке. Ведь _ты_ на его стороне, — сказал министр, смотря ему в глаза. — И да, Габриэль. Напиши завещание. Я уже давно тебя прошу.

— Зачем? — поднял брови Ламердинг. — Война закончилась.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что эта работа опасна. И, к тому же, таковы требования. Хотя бы в этот раз не проигнорируй их. Никогда не знаешь, в какой момент… В общем, это для твоего же блага.

Габриэль только коротко кивнул и вышел в коридор, закрывая за собой дверь.


	8. Домой

На следующее утро Драко, как он всегда делал в последнее время, проснулся слишком рано, в гордом одиночестве принял душ и переоделся, а затем вернулся в общую гостиную.

Огонь тлел в камине. Было прохладно, поэтому Драко наложил на себя согревающие чары и сел на диван, вскоре вовсе сползая на бок. Все равно его никто не видел. На часах было пять утра.

За окном бушевала суровая шотландская погода — в рассветный час солнца не было видно из-за туч, лил дождь, ветер гнул верхушки деревьев Запретного леса. Драко смотрел, как потоки воды стекают по витражам. В гостиной было тихо, и эту тишину прерывало только завывание ветра и тиканье часов.

Драко чувствовал себя одновременно и одиноко, и спокойно. Казалось, время здесь остановилось, замерло навсегда в одном и том же моменте. Малфою нравилось, что можно было ни о чем не думать, не надевать очередную маску из своего внушительного арсенала и не держать спину прямо. Такое он мог себе позволить только наедине с самим собой, что случалось нечасто за последние несколько лет, поэтому Драко ценил выпадающие ему возможности.

Малфой вспомнил прошлую ночь и закрыл глаза. У него еще было два часа до подъема. А может, и больше.

Вряд ли бы до этого года Драко позволил бы себе заснуть на диване в общей гостиной, пусть даже (или особенно?) Слизерина. Может быть, оставаясь здесь, он надеялся, что какой-нибудь гриффиндорец не удержится и перережет ему горло. Было бы неплохо. Только вот Панси бы расстроилась, хотя вряд ли бы долго горевала. Блейз бы вообще не отреагировал.

Такие мысли все больше вгоняли в депрессию, а чувство одиночества росло. Может быть, Поттер был прав — Драко умеет выживать, но не жить.

Жить. Что вообще теперь значит _жить_? Что это вообще когда-либо значило?

_«Жить — это не просто делать вдох и выдох. Жить — это радоваться тому, что ты все еще можешь дышать.»_ — ответил чужой голос в его голове.

Драко и правда стоило наконец выгнать этот голос из своих мыслей, пока он не добрался до сердца. Даже такая эфемерная вещь, как малфоевская совесть не позволяла ему обрекать человека на такую страшную судьбу.

Он, конечно же, имел в виду не Поттера.

То, что случилось между Драко и Гарри прошлым вечером было не более чем результатом их встретившихся под покровом ночи одиночеств. Это была депрессия Драко из-за вины, которую он не переставал чувствовать даже во сне, и это была депрессия Гарри, который страдал от того, что ему больше некого спасать. И это все выплеснулось таким странным и неподобающим для бывших врагов образом.

Однако все эти вполне логичные доводы и оправдания, которые мгновенно сгенерировал его мозг еще вчера, не отменяли того, что говорило сердце, которое, вопреки популярному мнению, у Драко все же осталось.

Правда вот, сердце молчало по этому поводу.

Малфой фыркнул. Даже от самого себя никаких подсказок.

Спать хотелось, но он знал, что уже не заснет, поэтому взял со столика уже раннее начатую книгу и принялся читать.

Спустя час его резко оторвали от чтения негромкой репликой:

— Нравится? — Драко обернулся на звук голоса и замер.

Гермиона как-то неуверенно еле-еле заметно улыбалась, лишь слегка приподняв уголки губ.

Только спустя несколько секунд Драко понял, что она говорила о книге в его руках.

— Скорее да, чем нет, — ответил он, удивляясь своему ровному тону. До дружелюбного было еще далеко, но он хотя бы говорил без неприязни или отвращения к Грейнджер. — Я никогда не читал книги Достоевского.

— Неудивительно, — произнесла девушка, складывая руки на груди. — Он ведь был магглом.

— Достоевский? — Драко поднял брови. — Нет, он был волшебником. Полукровкой. По отцу даже почти чистокровный. Но писал, как я вижу, о магглах.

Гермиона переменилась в лице и выдохнула.

— Я не знала этого… — удивленно протянула она. — Отдай, как прочитаешь. Я еще и сама не успела, — с этими словами она развернулась на каблуках, взмахнув гривой каштановых волос и зашагала в сторону ванной.

— Эй, Грейнджер! — неожиданно даже для самого себя окликнул ее Драко. Девушка остановилась и оглянулась. — Я был… не прав все эти годы, ладно?

Гермиона долго молчала, а затем улыбнулась.

— После войны это уже не имеет значения. Но, признаю, у тебя довольно интересный способ извиняться, не извиняясь, — она хмыкнула и ушла, не дождавшись ответа.

— Стараюсь, — пробормотал Драко.

Когда двери спален начали открываться и закрываться все чаще и чаще, а гостиную потихоньку начали заполнять люди, Малфой положил книгу на стол и ушел к себе, чтобы накинуть что-то потеплее, а когда снова вышел из комнаты, Панси уже ждала его под дверью.

— Ну наконец-то, Драко! — воскликнула она. — Какие же вы оба медленные, Мерлин! — девушка яростно постучала по двери в спальню Блейза. — А ну выходи, нытик ты несчастный, не то ваша единственная адекватная подруга сейчас умрет от голода! Забини, ты там заснул?!

Драко с улыбкой покачал головой.

Дверь в спальню Блейза открылась, и Забини вышел в коридор.

— Слава Мерлину, я в конце концов собрала всех своих детей, — ухмыльнулась Панси, левой рукой обвивая руку Блейза, а правой — руку Драко. — Ну все, мальчики, пора нам перестать быть жалкими. Хорошо, вы хоть нормально выглядите. Спасибо, слизеринская дотошность.

Драко несколько растерянно переглянулся с Блейзом, благо сделать это было легко, потому что Паркинсон была ниже их обоих на голову.

Малфой только сейчас заметил макияж девушки, высокие сапоги на каблуке и черное платье с рукавами.

— С чего вдруг такой боевой настрой, Паркинсон? — спросил Драко, игнорируя взгляды в их сторону.

— С того, мой дорогой, что мы втроем — представители древних чистокровных родов, но сидим, молчим в тряпочку с самого начала учебы, — ответила Панси, усилив хватку на его руке, когда они вышли на лестницу. Наверное, на каблуках здесь было не очень удобно. — И так как _не_ молчать для нас было бы самоубийством, мы можем хотя бы чертовски отлично при этом выглядеть.

Драко и Блейз одновременно хмыкнули.

Они вошли в Большой Зал и сели скраю стола Слизерина. Малфой почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд, но не придал этому значения. Сколько разных взглядов он перетерпел за свою жизнь.

Драко посмотрел на профессорский стол. Место рядом с Хагридом пустовало, как и всегда на завтраке. Малфой немного разочарованно отвел взгляд.

— Ищешь кого-то? — хитро прищурившись, спросила Панси, пока Блейз галантно наливал ей чай в чашку. — Спасибо, милый, — девушка улыбнулась Забини.

— Паркинсон, даже не начинай, — отмахнулся Драко, магией заставляя тост перелететь ему в тарелку.

— Я и не начинала, — протянула Панси, а когда увидела скептический взгляд Малфоя, возмутилась: — Не начинала я! Ну не начинала же, правда, Блейз?

— Конечно, нет, — насмешливо подняв уголки губ, подтвердил Забини, наливая молоко в кофе. — Совершенно точно не начинала.

— Вот видишь, Драко, ничего я не начинала! — довольно воскликнула Паркинсон, откусывая кусок тоста.

— Я уже говорил, как вас ненавижу? — меланхолично поинтересовался Малфой.

Панси что-то промычала, как будто задумавшись.

— Сегодня, кажется, нет, — наигранно пожал плечами Блейз. — Хотя, возможно, во сне…

— Какие же вы оба…

— Великолепные?

— Блистательные?

— Умопомрачительно хорошие друзья?

— Надоедливые! — Драко хотел сохранить раздраженное выражение лица, но с треском провалился и вместо этого рассмеялся.

Блейз отстраненно улыбался, слушая болтовню Панси, а Драко задумчиво разглядывал стол Гриффиндора. Поттера за ним не оказалось. Проспал, наверное.

Не найдя там больше ничего интересного, Драко посмотрел на стол Слизерина и сразу же встретился взглядом с Асторией Гринграсс.

Она улыбнулась ему. Он только кивнул в ответ и поспешно отвернулся, включаясь в беседу Паркинсон и Забини об урожаях вина.

— Клуб анонимных интеллектуалов-алкоголиков, — ухмыльнулся Малфой. — Не нашли тему получше?

— У тебя никогда не было проблем с нашими светскими темами, Драко, — заметил Блейз, ковыряя вилкой омлет.

— Это было _до_ того, как я перестал быть светской особой, — хмыкнул Малфой. — Теперь у меня вряд ли хватит денег, чтобы каждый вечер пить вино, которое старше моего покойного прадеда.

— Ну что ты, Драко, — улыбнулась Панси, взъерошивая ему волосы. Малфой даже не пытался их пригладить. За столько лет рядом с Паркинсон он понимал — она знала лучше. — Во-первых, не прибедняйся, у тебя, вероятно, все еще достаточно денег, чтобы пить вино хотя бы… — Панси задумалась, наверное, считая его деньги в своей голове, — раз в неделю. Ну или в месяц, ладно, — она развела руками, наткнувшись на скептический взгляд Драко. — А во-вторых, мы с Блейзом все еще сказочно богаты.

— Что, будете теперь моими родителями? Или спонсорами, может быть? — Малфой покачал головой, ухмыляясь.

Панси и Блейз неожиданно серьезно переглянулись.

— Ладно, — Драко переводил взгляд то на Паркинсон, то на Забини. — Что здесь происходит?

Блейз кивнул Панси и уткнулся взглядом в графин с тыквенным соком. Она вздохнула и перестала улыбаться, повернувшись к Драко. Он чувствовал себя маленьким ребенком, чьи родители решили что-то за него и теперь пытаются это объяснить.

— Драко, — начала Паркинсон, с очень напряженным выражением лица, словно она отчаянно пыталась подбирать подходящие слова. — Ты думал, что собираешься делать после Хогвартса?

Блейз оторвал взгляд от графина и тоже посмотрел на Малфоя, ожидая ответа.

— Ну, я… — абсолютно не по-аристократически протянул Драко, замявшись. — Нет.

Панси на секунду поджала губы.

— Драко… — на ее лице появилось страдальческое выражение. — У тебя ведь больше нет Мэнора и, по твоим словам, денег немного, и тебе, вероятно…

— Панси пытается сказать, что мы поможем тебе, если тебе это будет нужно, — перебил ее Блейз, смотря на Малфоя.

Девушка послала ему благодарный взгляд.

Воцарилось молчание.

Драко медленно поднял чашку, отпил кофе и так же медленно поставил обратно, уставившись в пространство перед собой.

Всю жизнь он думал, что все ему обязаны, а теперь он не умеет принимать помощь. Спасибо, папа.

— Зачем вам это нужно? — спросил Малфой.

Теперь пришла очередь молчать Панси и Блейзу, которые за последние пять минут переглянулись раз десять.

— Иногда я искренне поражаюсь тебе, — фыркнул Забини.

— Ты наш друг, Драко, — Панси улыбнулась и сжала его руку в своей на несколько мгновений.

— Да, — неожиданно серьезно согласился Блейз. — Хотя порой ты просто невыносим, Малфой, — они все почти одновременно хмыкнули.

— Я сейчас расплачусь, так это все трогательно, — ухмыльнулся Драко.

— С возрастом ты становишься мягче, — произнесла Панси, намазывая джем на тост.

Малфой посмотрел на занятых завтраком друзей и правда почувствовал что-то вроде растроганности. Наверное, действительно терял хватку.

_Друзья_. Даже произнесенное в голове, это слово было Драко чуждо. Он принимал этих людей как должное, как что-то, что всегда было с ним, потому что он помнил, как в семь лет они с Панси сбегали в сад со светского приема в Мэноре; как в восемь они с Блейзом разбили какую-то старую вазу с прахом его прадеда, а потом еще три дня оставались без десерта; как в девять Тео нашел старую книгу зелий, и они пытались сварить что-то на чердаке, но котел взорвался, а их матери чуть не получили по инфаркту.

Они были _своими_. А в Слизерине своих ценят.

Панси уже начинала ныть о том, что не хочет идти на Чары, когда через открытые огромные двери в Большой Зал стремительно вошел Габриэль. Полы его кроваво-красной мантии били по ногам. Ламердинг не смотрел по сторонам, держал голову прямо и как-будто бы ничего вокруг себя не замечал, хотя Драко думал, что он как раз таки замечал _все_.

Габриэль дошел до стола профессоров и перегнулся через него, наливая что-то в чашку. Он коротко переговорил с Хагридом, затем с Макгонагалл, при этом не переставая улыбаться, но как-то дежурно, а не искренне.

Ламердинг не стал садиться на свое место, а вместо этого с чашкой чего-то дымящегося оперся спиной об стену и скользнул взглядом по ученикам. Драко поспешно опустил взгляд, но через секунду тут же снова его поднял.

Габриэль задумчиво пил что-то горячее из своей чашки, иногда о чем-то говоря с Хагридом.

Влетела почта, и Драко оторвался от созерцания скучающего Ламердинга только чтобы удостовериться, что письма, как всегда, не пришло.

Блейзу и Панси на этот раз совы тоже ничего не принесли, поэтому они, конечно же, обратили свое внимание на Драко, который уже давно выпал из разговора.

— Смотри, Блейз, Драко следит за нашим профессором, — Паркинсон коротко засмеялась. — Это страшно. Это диагноз. Придется скинуться на лечение в Мунго.

— Он следит за самим Драко, так что Драко может для разнообразия последить за ним, — пожал плечами Забини, но чуть насмешливая улыбка не сходила с его лица.

— Драко все еще здесь и все слышит, — недовольно пробормотал Малфой.

Габриэль уже успел поставить свою чашку на край профессорского стола и читал письмо. Затем с непроницаемым выражением лица порвал пергамент сначала на две части, затем на четыре и так пока от письма не остались одни бумажки на полу. Габриэль небрежно взмахнул палочкой, и они исчезли.

— Кажется, ему что-то очень не понравилось, — хмыкнула Панси.

— Это может быть просто предосторожность, — пожал плечами Драко. — Он же мракоборец.

— Он не просто мракоборец, а директор Аврората, — заметила Паркинсон, а затем тяжело вздохнула: — Везет же тебе на мужиков.

Драко открыл рот и тут же его закрыл, не зная, что сказать, и захлебываясь в собственном возмущении.

Блейз тихо засмеялся, подперев подбородок рукой и наблюдая за театральным представлением с явным удовольствием.

Они втроем одновременно снова устремили взгляды на Габриэля.

— Он же чувствует, что мы за ним наблюдаем, — произнес Забини, отворачиваясь. Ему было неудобно смотреть на их недоделанного профессора, потому что он сидел к нему спиной, тогда как Драко и Панси открывался прекрасный вид.

— Возможно, — весело улыбнувшись, ответила Паркинсон. Кажется, такая перспектива забавляла ее даже больше.

Драко ничего не сказал.

Габриэль взял свою чашку со стола, но не успел сделать ни глотка, когда через одно из окон Большого Зала влетел чей-то Патронус, который оказался какой-то птицей. Малфой присмотрелся и понял, что это сокол.

Птица невесомо села на плечо Ламердинга, и он прослушал сообщение, после чего сокол растворился в воздухе. Габриэль задумчиво провел рукой по волосам, затем снова достал палочку и сотворил своего Патронуса.

Теперь Драко мог не волноваться о том, что Ламердинг заметит, что он пялится на него вот уже десять минут, потому что почти каждый взгляд был устремлен на мракоборца.

Габриэль этого как будто бы не замечал, присев рядом со своей призрачной гончей и что-то говоря. Он снова поднялся и оперся об стену спиной, когда гончая беззвучно залаяла и бросилась между рядов к выходу из Большого Зала. Через несколько секунд она исчезла.

Габриэль как ни в чем не бывало, поставил чашку на стол, взял эклер с подноса и направился по тому же маршруту, что и его Патронус.

Когда он скрылся за дверьми, разговоры снова начали нарастать.

— Я только что получила оргазм, серьезно, — Панси шумно выдохнула. — Я понимаю тебя, Драко, — она сочувственно похлопала его по плечу. — Я понимаю…

— Ага, ладно, встретимся на Защите, — поспешно проговорил Малфой, вставая из-за стола и быстрым шагом направляясь к выходу.

Панси и Блейз переглянулись и понимающе усмехнулись друг другу.

Драко выскочил за двери Большого Зала и огляделся по сторонам, потому что Габриэля уже и след простыл. Он хотел поговорить насчет той информации, которой владел о Пожирателях. Или просто… Просто снова поговорить с Ламердингом наедине. В этом был какой-то особый терапевтический эффект. Может быть, Драко чувствовал, что Габриэль, будучи таким же сломленным, носил свое разбитое сердце с какой-то непонятной, элегантной гордостью, а не горечью и сожалением. Габриэль знал секрет жизни после метафорической смерти. Или Драко лишь так казалось.

Малфой в растерянности заглянул на лестницы, но никого там не увидел, а Ламердинг не мог так быстро дойти до своего кабинета.

Драко вышел во внутренний двор и увидел полы красной мантии, которые виднелись в конце моста. Малфой не рискнул догонять Габриэля. Он все-таки явно ушел по своим рабочим делам. А его рабочие дела не включали в себя программу _«Советы для Драко Малфоя_» с восьми до девяти.

Драко немного разочарованно вернулся обратно, намереваясь перехватить Блейза и Панси, когда возле входа в Большой Зал в него кто-то врезался.

Этот кто-то ойкнул и выронил книги из рук. В холле больше никого не было.

Драко посмотрел на Асторию Гринграсс со смесью раздражения и удивления.

Она быстро наклонилась и подняла свои книги с пола.

— Привет, — произнес Малфой. Они каждое утро обменивались вежливыми улыбками, и это было самое большее, чего он мог ожидать от остальных слизеринцев. Было бы неплохо возобновить связи с Гринграссами.

— Привет, — ответила Астория, убирая упавшую на лицо прядь каштановых волос.

Никто из них не извинялся, потому что они не привыкли извиняться.

— Как там наша дорогая Дафна? В Шармбатоне, если я не ошибаюсь? — спросил Драко, отходя от входа в Большой Зал чуть в сторону, к статуе волшебника.

— Да, — мило улыбнулась Астория. — Хорошо, насколько я знаю. Только жалуется, что нормальных парней нет. Чем-то ей французы не угодили. Ну, ты ведь ее знаешь.

Драко хмыкнул.

— А ты-то что делаешь в Хогвартсе? Почему не с сестрой? — Малфой посмотрел на побелевшие костяшки пальцев девушки — так сильно она сжимала свои книги. Неужели настолько нервничала, разговаривая с ним?

— А ты хотел поговорить с мистером Ламердингом? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Астория.

Брови Драко поползли вверх, но он ничего не успел сказать.

— Я сомневаюсь, что это о домашке, — заявила Гринграсс, смело смотря ему в глаза. Цвет ее глаз был очень красивым — светло-зеленым, как трава весной. — Я знаю, что он попросил тебя рассказать. Я слышала.

Малфой ухмыльнулся и развернулся к девушке спиной, намереваясь уйти. Он не любил, когда в его дела лезли. А Габриэль уж _точно_ был _его_ делом.

— Прости, Драко, но я не могу по-другому, — скороговоркой проговорила Гринграсс.

Малфой нахмурился и обернулся только чтобы наткнуться на страдальческий взгляд Астории и наведенную на него палочку.

— Обливиэйт, — прошептала Гринграсс, а затем Драко почувствовал удивительную легкость в голове. Все мысли словно разом стерли, оставляя только чистый белый лист.

Колени подогнулись, а глаза сами по себе закрылись, и он провалился в забытье.

Астория растерянно опустила палочку и постояла так несколько мгновений, осознавая всю ситуацию, но затем опомнилась и подняла Драко под руки, притянув его к скамейке за статуей, которую почти не было видно. Она усадила его на скамейку, бросила на него виноватый взгляд и быстрым шагом удалилась в слизеринские подземелья.

В это же время из общей гостиной седьмого курса на третьем этаже вышел Гарри Поттер, наскоро одетый в первую попавшуюся одежду и взъерошенный даже больше, чем обычно. Он проспал половину завтрака и теперь спешил вниз, чтобы хоть что-то успеть съесть. Или хотя бы взять с собой. Затем Гарри вспомнил, что ему уже плевать на опоздания, прогулы и расписание в целом, и замедлил шаг.

Да и к тому же, Гермиона все равно возьмет ему что-нибудь.

Гарри неспешно спустился к Большому Залу, оглядываясь по сторонам — хорошая привычка для будущего мракоборца. _«Постоянная бдительность!» _— как любил говорить Грозный Глаз.

Именно из-за этой самой бдительности Гарри и заметил светлую макушку Малфоя за статуей волшебника в холле.

Поттер зашел за статую и уставился на Драко, который сидел, совсем не по-аристократически развалившись на скамейке и склонив голову на грудь.

— Драко? — позвал его Гарри. Интуиция подсказывала, что что-то тут не так. Малфой не отреагировал. — Драко! — громче прикрикнул на него Поттер, но это тоже не сработало.

Гарри присел перед ним на корточки и посмотрел на его лицо. Затем он потряс Драко за плечи, пока тот не начал подавать хоть какие-то признаки жизни. Поттер воодушевился и похлопал его по щекам. Это подействовало намного лучше, и Малфой открыл глаза, явно дезориентированный и растерянный.

Его взгляд наконец сфокусировался на Гарри, в нем проскользнуло узнавание. Поттер все еще держал его за плечи.

Драко дернулся, вырываясь из хватки.

Гарри проглотил язвительный комментарий.

— Ты что, заснул здесь, Драко? — ухмыльнулся Поттер. — Если так, то ты спишь как убитый. Правда.

— Какого Мерлина ты несешь, Поттер? — прошипел Драко, а затем всмотрелся в его лицо. — И какого ты так выглядишь?

Гарри поднял брови. Что-то здесь точно было не так.

— Во-первых, мы вроде бы договорились называть друг друга по именам, — ответил Поттер.

Малфой уставился на него, как на умалишенного. Гарри это проигнорировал.

— А во-вторых, как это я выгляжу? Я всегда так выгляжу, — Поттер нахмурился, смотря на странное поведение Драко.

— Ты просто как таракан, Поттер, ты в курсе? — съязвил Малфой, игнорируя  
фразу Гарри. — Я же тебя в поезде оставил под заклинанием и этой твоей чертовой мантией, а ты все равно тут. Удивительная удача, — Драко поднялся на ноги. Гарри тоже встал и схватил порывавшегося уйти Драко за запястье.

Малфой резко обернулся:

— Отпусти меня, — злобно и угрожающе прошипел он. Гарри не слышал этого тона уже давно.

— Я понятия не имею, почему ты вдруг решил вспомнить события двухгодичной давности, но ладно, — произнес Поттер. — Это что, из-за того, что произошло вчера?

— А что произошло вчера? — таким же неприятным тоном спросил Малфой.

Теперь уже пришла очередь Гарри смотреть на него как на придурка.

— Да ладно тебе, — коротко бросил Поттер. — Мы же в библиотеке… Ну, целовались, — Гарри сам не знал, почему вдруг смутился.

Воцарилась напряженная тишина.

— Что? — ровным тоном переспросил Малфой, хотя услышал слова Гарри предельно ясно. — Очень смешно. Держи свои фантазии при себе, Поттер.

Гарри уже начинал терять терпение, а когда Драко снова попытался уйти, он поймал его за локоть. Малфой дернулся, но не освободился от хватки Поттера.

В этот же момент из дверей Большого Зала вышли негромко переговаривающиеся между собой Панси и Блейз.

Паркинсон засмеялась с какой-то шутки Забини и как бы невзначай обвела холл взглядом, натыкаясь на препирающихся Драко и Гарри.

Она ткнула Блейза в бок, привлекая его внимание.

— Так-так-так, — с улыбкой произнесла она, медленно приближаясь к ним, стуча каблуками. Блейз не отставал. — Драко, меняешь как перчатки… — Панси посмотрела на обеспокоенное лицо Поттера и расценила это по-своему: — Не бойся, герой, мы тебя не сожрем.

Гарри не успел ничего ответить.

Драко повернулся к Паркинсон и уставился на нее, почти не моргая. Затем кинул взгляд на Блейза.

— Почему вы все так выглядите? — с истеричными нотками в голосе спросил Малфой. Панси подняла брови. Блейз казался уставшим от всяких неприятностей, а он понимал, что это — лишь очередная из них. — Давно ты поменяла прическу?

— Так летом еще, Драко… — растерянно протянула Панси, оглядываясь на Блейза. — Ты чего? Ты что с ним сделал, Поттер? — она перевела мгновенно разъяренный взгляд на Гарри.

Поттер знал, какие опасные женщины в гневе, поэтому поспешил оправдаться перед человеком, который предложил сдать его Волдеморту всего несколько месяцев назад:

— Ничего. Я его уже таким здесь и нашел, — произнес Гарри. Он все еще ничего не понимал.

Блейз подошел ближе и внимательно посмотрел на Малфоя.

— Какой сейчас год, Драко? — вдруг спросил он, прищурившись.

Малфой смерил его уничижительным взглядом.

— Я лучше пойду найду Тео, всегда знал, что он самый адекватный из вас всех, — заявил Драко, в очередной раз пытаясь сбежать, но в этот раз дорогу ему перекрыли Панси и Блейз.

— Зато ты неадекватный! — воскликнула Паркинсон. Гарри мысленно согласился. — Отвечай.

На удивление, Драко повиновался:

— Девяносто шестой. Довольны? — Малфой поднял брови.

Молчание затянулось.

Панси с Блейзом посмотрели друг на друга с одинаково уставшими выражениями лиц.

За их спинами послышались шаги.

Габриэль вошел в холл и тут же заметил их в углу коридора.

— Я смотрю, вы на уроки не особо спешите, — ухмыльнулся он. — Мне-то все равно, а вот Макгонагалл… — он резко оборвал себя на полуфразе, заметив их взволнованные лица и подошел ближе. — Что здесь происходит?

— А это еще кто? — спросил Драко, устремив взгляд на Ламердинга.

— Прости? — Габриэль удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Кажется, — медленно начал Гарри, обведя всех присутствующих взглядом и останавливаясь на профессоре, — Драко отшибло память и последнее, что он помнит, было два года назад.

Снова воцарилась тишина.

Габриэль долго молчал, а затем неприлично выругался.

***

Тео устал от снега и холода.

Что такое вообще _дом_? Это ты сам, точка на карте или другой человек?

Россия стала ему важнее места, в котором он родился. Меланхоличные пейзажи за окном здесь разительно отличались от таких же в Британии, но не в плохом и не в хорошем смысле, они были просто _другими_. Здесь вообще все было для него другим, а затем стало вдруг родным, хотя для Тео никогда ничего не было «родным».

Тео чувствовал себя другим человеком. Кем-то без прошлого, кем-то лучше, кем-то, кто притворяется, пока не станет.

Более того, он чувствовал, что победил в этой непонятной и ненужной схватке внутри себя. Тео осуществил свою мечту — и заплатил ту цену, которая потребовалась, сам до конца так и не осознав, _что_ это значило.

У всего есть своя цена. Каждый день он думал, не оказалась ли она слишком высокой. Каждый день он думал, не совершил ли ошибку. Каждый день он вспоминал людей, которых оставил позади, как ненужный багаж. В каждом порыве ветра видел пепел сожженных мостов.

Стало ли это место действительно домом? И если да, то первым или вторым? Столько вопросов и совсем нет ответов — Тео не привык не иметь плана на пять лет вперед с самыми разными просчитанными шагами, стратегиями и планами отступления.

От дальнейшего болезненного самокопания Нотта прервал громкий звук закрывающейся двери.

В квартиру зашел Александр, которого Тео после уже нескольких месяцев знакомства наконец начал называть «Саша», а не полным именем, как делал до этого.

Долохов снял массивные ботинки и куртку. Снег, прилипший к подошве, начал медленно таять.

Парень молча прошел на кухню и включил радио. Диктор что-то очень быстро заговорил на русском, и Тео понимал только отдельно взятые слова.

— Чай будешь? — по-русски спросил Александр, отворачиваясь к плите.

Тео что-то утвердительно пробормотал.

— Всё болеешь? Сколько там у тебя, тридцать восемь, а, аристократ ты наш британский? — Долохов поставил на плиту чайник и облокотился об холодильник, насмешливо ухмыляясь.

Нотт послал ему уничижительный взгляд.

Саша засмеялся.

— Как на работе? — хрипло спросил Тео под аккомпанемент свистящего на плите чайника.

— Как сказать… — протянул Долохов, наливая горячую воду по кружкам с пакетиками чая. — Чертова девчонка из Украины подорвала нашу экспериментальную модель, — Александр пренебрежительно фыркнул, ставя чашку перед Тео на стол.

_«Чертову девчонку из Украины»_ звали Мирослава, но Долохов никогда не называл ее по имени. Тео обычно не влезал в их странные отношения.

Девушка, в принципе, была симпатична Тео. Она была умна, но слишком горда и своенравна. Иногда она забавно ругалась на своем языке. Когда-то Мирослава рассказывала ему об украинских железобрюхах, которых видела в Карпатах. Она вообще много чего рассказывала о том, откуда приехала, а наблюдая очередную метель за окном, всегда вспоминала вишневые сады.

— Не думаю, что это было специально, — заметил Нотт, отпивая свой чай.

Сидящий напротив него Александр фыркнул.

— От нее не знаешь, чего ожидать… — протянул он, громко стуча ложкой по краям чашки.

— Она красива, — пожал плечами Тео, ухмыляясь. — И умна. На твоем уровне.

— Симпатична, не более, — парень закатил глаза. — И лишь наполовину того умна. Зато любит командовать и умеет это делать. Вот увидишь, к весне станет нашим начальником.

— И ты это допустишь? — поднял брови Нотт, отпивая из своей чашки.

— Нам всем нужно знать свое место, — ответил Александр, доставая сигарету из пачки. Тео повернулся, чтобы подать ему коробок спичек, лежавших на подоконнике, но замер, всматриваясь во тьму за окном. Падал снег, а желтые фонари на улице слепили, но Нотт определенно видел какую-то быстро приближающуюся точку.

— Что такое? — спросил Долохов, когда Тео встал и подошел к окну.

Он не ответил, когда понял, что это сова.

Нотт открыл окно, когда сова приземлилась на карниз снаружи. Птица проворно юркнула в теплую кухню и села рядом со стоявшим на столе чайником, а затем протянула лапу.

Тео очень давно не получал писем и было бы логично предположить, что оно адресовывалось Александру, но что-то внутри него протестовало.

Долохов вздохнул и принялся отвязывать письмо от лапы совы.

— Странно, — хмыкнул он. — Радченко что, поменял сову? У него, кажется, была сипуха.

Александр взял письмо в руки и поднял брови, прочитав имя на конверте.

Тео знал еще с того самого момента, как увидел точку в небе.

— Это тебе, — нахмурился Долохов, протягивая письмо.

Нотт не двигался, смотря на конверт.

— Что ты застыл, англичанин? — фыркнул Александр. — Это просто письмо, оно тебя не сожрет.

Когда Тео не отреагировал, парень со шлепком кинул письмо на стол и посмотрел на небольшой браслет на лапе совы, которая закрыла глаза и дремала рядом с горячим чайником.

— Тут герб вашей школы магии, — произнес Долохов. — Я и забыл, что у тебя молоко на губах еще не обсохло, — Александр коротко засмеялся. — Ну ладно, малолетний аристократ, я пойду приму ванну. Дай сове хоть поесть, она столько пролетела.

Парень встал со стула и ушел. Вскоре из ванной послышался звук бегущей воды.

Тео медленно сел на стул, смотря на письмо так, словно оно сейчас взорвется.

Он взял его в руки, посмотрел на аккуратно выведенные слова — его имя. Ничего больше. Но он и так знал от кого это и откуда.

Нотт сидел неподвижно, слушая тиканье часов. Затем взял в руки коробок спичек, зажег одну и поднес к уголку конверта, держа расстояние.

Тео смотрел на белый конверт с его именем и поднесенную к нему спичку и не мог решиться ни на что.

Спустя какое-то время спичка догорела и обожгла ему пальцы.

Тео решительно сломал печать и принялся читать.

Когда Нотт закончил, он подошел к окну и снова открыл его, вдыхая холодный воздух. Снег залетал внутрь кухни.

Звезд не было видно из-за туч. Стрелки часов приближались к полуночи.

Тео думал, что Блейз его любил. Тео определенно _не_ думал, что Блейз любил его настолько, чтобы отпустить. Хотя бы на словах, хотя бы с болью и горечью несбывшихся ожиданий, с умершими мечтами. Тео не знал, простил ли он его при этом. Наверное, нет.

Нотт посмотрел на аккуратно выведенные буквы знакомого почерка. Теперь, прочитав ту боль, которую он видел в этих словах, Тео осознал и свою собственную, о которой предпочитал не вспоминать, прикрываясь работой и оправданиями в первую очередь перед самим собой.

Он любил эту работу, правда. Он даже сумел полюбить эту страну и этот холодный город. Но Тео вдруг осознал, что они не могут полюбить его в ответ.

За спиной послышались шаги. Нотт обернулся.

Александр стоял в одном полотенце на бедрах и прислонялся плечом к двери, сложив руки на груди.

Долохов понял все без слов.

— Я же говорю, — ухмыльнулся он. — Нам всем нужно знать свое место. Ехал бы ты домой, англичанин.

— Я не могу поехать домой, — хрипло произнес Тео.

Александр насмешливо приподнял уголки губ, но не стал спрашивать почему, потому что и так догадывался. Он чуть-чуть помолчал, а затем вдруг засмеялся.

— Никогда тебе не стать одним из нас, — Долохов пожал плечами, словно бы виновато. — Ты ведь этого хочешь, да? Ну, вот тебе горькая правда.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты трус, Теодор, — широко улыбнулся Александр. — И, к тому же, не здесь твоя родина, как бы там тебе не казалось. Так что ехал бы ты домой.

С этими словами Долохов скрылся в коридоре.

Тео снова отвернулся к окну.

— Домой, — прошептал он. — Домой.


	9. Альбом

Габриэль устал чувствовать себя виноватым.

Он с самого детства был слишком ответственно-тревожным, потому что на нем сказалось воспитание одной только матери. И как бы он ее ни любил, каким бы ни было разбитым его сердце после ее смерти, Ламердинг не мог не осозновать, что иногда ее методы воспитания были довольно нездоровыми. Только самые высокие оценки, только лавры первенства на факультете и вообще во всем Хогвартсе. Не говоря уже о том, каким разочарованием было пропитано ответное письмо матери, когда Габриэль написал ей, что Шляпа распределила его на Гриффиндор. А ему было всего-лишь одиннадцать.

Вот он и вырос тем, кем вырос — маниакально-идеальным, с чем вечно с треском проваливался; боявшимся неудачи, которая всегда его настигала, куда бы он ни пошел; раздражительным и недоверчивым. Мать переборщила с «твердой мужской рукой», которой Габриэлю якобы не хватало за неимением отца.

Теперь, сидя на столе в кабинете Защиты от Темных искусств, Ламердинг напряженно кусал губы, сложив руки на груди в очевидном защитном жесте. Вернее, для него это было очевидно. Для всех остальных он выглядел раздраженно.

Они все впятером из холла переместились в кабинет, потому что никто из этого узкого круга не хотел выносить это дело на всеобщее обозрение.

Драко какое-то время старался препираться, затем решил, что это какой-то розыгрыш, после этого его мозг выдал удивительный сценарий, в котором Малфой прошел через неудачный портал и попал в альтернативную реальность. Поток его бреда прервала Паркинсон едкой репликой, и Драко в конце концов замолчал, видимо, осознав всю прискорбность и реальность ситуации.

Габриэль вздохнул, прерывая напряженную тишину. Драко переводил взгляд с Панси на Блейза, стоя подальше от Поттера и не обращая никакого внимания на новоиспеченного профессора.

— Мистер Малфой, — начал он, прищурив глаза. Драко посмотрел на него с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом, — что последнее вы помните?

Малфой помолчал несколько долгих секунд, кажется, взвешивая все «за» и «против», но выхода у него не было.

— Как я выхожу из Хогвартс-экспресса на шестом курсе, — в конце концов ответил он.

Бровь Гарри дернулась, но он ничего не сказал, хотя от внимания Габриэля это не скрылось.

— Кто из вас его нашел? — спросил Ламердинг, обводя взглядом оставшихся троих человек.

— Я, — коротко бросил Поттер и, не дожидаясь закономерного вопроса Габриэля, добавил: — Он был как будто в отключке, но сидел на лавке за статуей волшебника.

Габриэль кивнул и повернул голову к Панси и Блейзу.

— Странный вопрос, — Ламердинг хмыкнул, — но я все же его задам. У Драко есть враги в этом замке?

Панси и Блейз переглянулись и одновременно посмотрели прямо на Гарри. Панси — враждебно, Блейз — с опаской и настороженностью.

Драко отошел к окну и смотрел на Черное Озеро, отказываясь вступать в разговор.

— Драко этого, может, и не помнит, — возмущенно заявил Гарри, — но мы с ним сошлись на мнении, что после войны мы больше не враги.

Малфой резко обернулся.

— И это мое будущее? — он нахмурился. — Оставьте тогда меня так.

Панси послала Драко предупреждающий взгляд, но тот ее проигнорировал.

— Вашу палочку, мистер Поттер, — безэмоционально попросил Габриэль.

— Серьезно? — Гарри поднял брови, но не предпринял никаких попыток отдать свою палочку Ламердингу.

— Да, мистер Поттер, — Габриэль слышал, как его голос задрожал от замаскированного раздражения. — Если вы так верите в свою невиновность, то сейчас же отдадите мне вашу палочку, я ее проверю, а затем отдам обратно вам, и мы продолжим пытаться помочь Драко дальше.

Они поиграли в гляделки еще несколько секунд, пока Гарри не сдался и не отдал палочку.

— Приори Инкантатем, — прошептал Габриэль.

Из палочки Гарри появилась сызая дымка, которая затем превратилась в крошечную модельку кровати.

— Я заправлял постель, — пробормотал Поттер, принимая свою палочку из рук Ламердинга. — Это было необязательно. Зачем мне стирать Драко память?

— Доверяй, но проверяй, мистер Поттер. Советую запомнить это, если хотите стать мракоборцем. Порой мотив не самый очевидный, — ответил Габриэль и тут же переключил свое внимание на Паркинсон и Забини: — Кто-то еще есть на примете?

Панси нахмурилась, Блейз кинул быстрый взгляд на Драко, который снова отвернулся к окну.

— Драко не самая желанная личность здесь, — осторожно произнесла Паркинсон. — Но я не знаю, кому бы понадобилось стирать ему память.

— Если подумать, то они сделали ему одолжение, — кивнул Забини, соглашаясь.

Малфой повернулся после его фразы.

— Почему? — спросил он, но все молчали. — Почему одолжение, Блейз?

Блейз молчал.

Выражение лица Драко поменялось.

— Они живы? — резко похолодевшим голосом произнес Малфой. — Мои родители?

— Да, — произнес Габриэль вместо почему-то потерявших дар речи Панси и Блейза. Наверное, они просто не хотели ему врать — Люциус сидел в Азкабане, а Нарцисса — во Франции, вдали от мужа и сына. Ничто из этого не можно было назвать жизнью.

Но Габриэль привык врать.

Драко коротко кивнул и снова отвернулся.

— Странно, — протянул Ламердинг, вставая со стола. — Все свободны, кроме Драко.

— Что? — Панси мгновенно перевела взгляд со спины Малфоя на Габриэля. — А как же Драко? Что вы собираетесь делать?

— Сначала я собираюсь подумать, — хмыкнул Ламердинг. — Поговорить с директором. Затем, вероятно, отвезу его в Мунго, раз мы не можем найти виновного, — он выдержал паузу. — Вы ему не поможете, а вот я еще могу, — сказал Габриэль, переводя взгляд с Панси на Блейза и обратно. — Тем более, занятия вам никто не отменял. Я не хочу объяснять профессору Флитвику, что мы тут делали. Поэтому все на выход.

Панси открыла рот, чтобы поспорить, но получила болезненный тычок в ребра от Блейза, который кивнул в сторону выхода.

Они вышли, но с явной неохотой.

Поттер дождался, пока за ними закроется дверь и повернулся к Габриэлю.

— Мне кажется, что здесь без вас не обошлось, мистер Ламердинг, — произнес Гарри.

— Что ты здесь все еще делаешь? Тебе-то какое дело? — резко огрызнулся Драко со своего места у окна.

— Я уже и забыл, какой ты мудак, Малфой, — сказал Поттер в ответ.

Габриэль пропустил эту перепалку мимо ушей.

— Нет, Поттер, здесь обошлось без меня, — Ламердинг вздохнул. — О чем я сожалею, поверь. Не выполнил свою работу. Как видишь, теперь буду разгребать, — Габриэль даже не заметил, как перешел на «ты». — Оставь нас, — в его голосе прорезались повелительные, безотказные нотки.

Гарри кинул еще один подозрительный взгляд на Ламердинга. Затем за ним закрылась дверь.

Габриэль надолго замолчал, напряженно раздумывая. Малфой пялился в окно.

Кому-то нужно было, чтобы Драко забыл какую-то определенную информацию, потому что стирать целых два года нет смысла. И это явно должно было быть связано с делами Пожираталей, просто потому что Драко больше не знал ничего важного.

— Кто-то стер тебе память, потому что хотел, чтобы ты забыл все о Пожирателях, — Габриэль наконец развернулся к Малфою, который продолжал смотреть в окно. — Вернее, чтобы ты забыл и, соответственно, не начал болтать. Из всех присутствующих в этом замке, сделать это могли только слизеринцы. Но детей Пожирателей там нет, кроме тебя. Ну что, есть идеи, кто это мог бы быть?

Драко еще несколько долгих мгновений смотрел в окно, а затем перевел взгляд на Ламердинга.

— Что стало с Дамблдором? — спросил он вместо ответа.

— Его убил Северус Снейп в конце вашего шестого курса, — Габриэль нахмурился. — Знаешь ли, сейчас не время восполнять пробелы в памяти, — он сделал вид, что не заметил выражения лица Драко, и отвернулся, вытаскивая палочку из внутреннего кармана мантии. Перед ним в воздухе материализовался его Патронус — гончая. Он быстро надиктовал ей сообщение для Макгонагалл. Габриэлю было двадцать восемь лет, он уже одиннадцать лет как не был студентом Гриффиндора, но, кажется, опасаться декана, а теперь еще и директора, было приобретенным рефлексом.

— Идем, — Габриэль кивнул головой в сторону выхода, застегивая верхние пуговицы на своей кроваво-красной мантии. Драко подозрительно прищурился, но ничего не сказал. Ламердинг всегда вызывал у людей доверие. — Нам нужно в Министерство, но придется пройтись до ворот. После войны мы не снимаем защиту с замка. Никогда.

Они молча вышли из замка и направились к Хогсмиду.

— Кто вы? — первым нарушил тишину Драко.

— Габриэль.

Малфой посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

— Это я уже понял.

Ламердинг помолчал, а потом тяжело вздохнул — так тяжело, как будто целый день работал, хотя не было еще даже десяти утра.

— Меня зовут Габриэль Ламердинг. Я мракоборец, а с некоторых пор еще и профессор Защиты от Темных искусств в Хогвартсе, — ответил он.

Драко, казалось, пытался сдержаться, но все же презрительно фыркнул.

— Вот это вы опустились по карьерной лестнице. Что, совсем плохо в Аврорате? — Малфой чуть наклонил голову вправо, как будто изучая Габриэля.

Тот нехорошо ухмыльнулся.

— Ага, настолько, что даже на еду не хватает. Поэтому я и пошел в Хогвартс преподавать. Тут можно жить и есть бесплатно, — Габриэль первым вышел за ворота, а затем толкнул калитку, как только Драко оказался по ту же сторону.

Ламердинг грубо схватил его за предплечье, без предупреждения трансгрессируя.

Они появились в нескольких улицах от служебного входа в Министерство.

Габриэль сразу же отпустил руку Драко, оглядываясь по сторонам. В небольшом тупике улицы было безлюдно, а их и так не было видно за большими темно-зелеными мусорными баками.

Драко, надо отдать ему должное, побледнел и явно разозлился, но никак не высказал своего недовольства. Кто знает, благодаря воспитанию или гордости?

— Почему нельзя было воспользоваться камином? — все же не удержался и пробурчал Малфой, когда они уже подходили к общественному туалету, служащему входом в Министерство.

— Мы усилили защиту не только в Хогвартсе. Трансгрессировать внутрь Министерства нельзя, а камины теперь не работают. Только вход для посетителей и для служащих, — ответил Габриэль, пока они стояли перед пешеходным переходом, ожидая зеленого света светофора.

— Тогда почему не воспользоваться входом для посетителей? Там не так много людей, — сказал Драко, пытаясь успеть за широким шагом Ламердинга.

— Все равно, — пожал плечами Габриэль. — Половина служащих заходит через этот, а половина через другой.

Драко скептически оглядел уже виднеющуюся очередь.

— Мы здесь будем час стоять, — фыркнул он.

Габриэль ничего не сказал, только кивнул головой, приказывая Малфою следовать за ним.

Ламердинг подошел к очереди, но вместо того, чтобы встать в конце, он протиснулся мимо, кивая головой на многочисленные приветствия. Драко удивленно смотрел ему в спину, упорно игнорируя взгляды на себе.

Габриэль остановился уже возле кабинок, с кем-то коротко переговорив о чем-то, чего Малфой не расслышал.

— Положением пользуешься, Ламердинг? — послышалось откуда-то справа.

Габриэль повернул голову и посмотрел на высокого, широкоплечего мужчину с темными волосами, собранными сзади в небольшой хвост. Красная мантия мракоборца была ему словно бы мала. Темно-карие, почти черные глаза смотрели на Ламердинга с какой-то насмешкой. На фоне этого мужчины сам Габриэль, необычно бледный то ли от усталости, то ли от нервов, со своими светло-русыми волосами и голубыми глазами казался выцветшей картинкой.

— И тебе доброе утро, Киллиан, — улыбнулся Ламердинг. Улыбка оказалась скорее оскалом, но каким-то вялым, как будто Габриэлю было лень зря тратить свои силы.

Драко подумал, что Ламердингу стоило бы есть побольше. Затем он испугался сам своих же мыслей, потому что вдруг вспомнил маму, которая пичкала его кашей в детстве.

— Плохо выглядишь, — присвистнул Киллиан, оглядывая Габриэля с головы до ног сканирующим, внимательным взглядом. — Не справляешься с работой, да?

— Спасибо, что напомнил, — Ламердинг притворился, словно что-то вспомнил. — Зайду в Аврорат сегодня. Я слышал, это как раз _вы_ не справляетесь с работой. Почему до сих пор не отправили того чокнутого в Мунго?

Драко подавил желание невесело ухмыльнуться. Ему все сильнее казалось, что это он чокнутый, которого стоит отправить в Мунго. Он хотел продолжить и дальше думать о своей нелегкой судьбе потерявшего память неудачника, но представление с двумя мракоборцами в главных ролях было интереснее.

— Он думает, что в него Волдеморт вселился, — хмыкнул Киллиан под аккомпанемент звуков смытия воды в унитазах. — Кидается Авадами, еще и щит вокруг дома поставил. Но что я тебе рассказываю, это надо видеть… — протянул мужчина. — А ты предпочитаешь отсиживаться в тепле и безопасности в Хогвартсе. Кстати, я вижу у тебя тут отпрыск Малфоев, — Киллиан широко улыбнулся, блеснув белыми зубами. Драко выдерживал на себе взгляды похуже, чем тот, которым на него смотрел мракоборец. — Под трибунал ведешь? Яблочко от яблони, правда?

— Неправда, — резко отрезал Габриэль изменившимся голосом. Такой тон сам по себе подразумевал в себе замаскированное сообщение заткнуться и уползти к себе в нору. — И еще чуть-чуть, и под трибунал я _тебя_ поведу, Киллиан.

— Посмотрим, Ламердинг, — негромко засмеялся мужчина.

Ближайшая к нему кабинка освободилась, и Киллиан уже двинулся вперед, но Габриэль остановил его, положив ладонь на плечо, приятно улыбаясь. Ламердинг пропустил вперед Драко, который уже морально приготовился к не очень приятному опыту.

Киллиан процедил какое-то ругательство сквозь зубы, смотря на закрытую дверь кабинки.

Через несколько не самых приятных мгновений Габриэль и Драко оказались в толпе спешащих по делам Министерства служащих самых разных отделов.

— Так ты здесь какой-то начальник? — спросил Драко, когда они пробирались сквозь толпу.

Странная реакция в очереди на вход здесь пока не продолжалась, но оказалось, что это был только вопрос времени — Габриэль привлекал к себе внимание, а следовательно, внимание обращали и на Драко.

— Я здесь директор Аврората, — ответил Габриэль. Они повернули к лифтам.

— Кто это был? Мракоборец, который не уважает начальство? — задал очередной вопрос Драко, упорно игнорируя тот факт, что у него сейчас были куда более значимые проблемы. Но он сомневался, что Габриэль скажет что-то, связанное с двумя последними годами, если только его сначала не разговорить на другие, отвлеченные темы.

— Киллиан Тернер, — ответил Ламердинг, когда они подошли к толпе, ожидающей следующий лифт. — До сих пор не простил мне то, что это я стал директором Аврората, а не он. Но это Кингсли решил. А потом я еще, к тому же, выбрал Элейну, а не Киллиана, на место моего заместителя. Хотя она моложе и даже не из Британии.

— Тогда почему ты выбрал ее? — хмыкнул Драко, входя в лифт вместе с остальной толпой.

— Потому что я невероятно умна, — послышалось у него где-то над левым ухом. Малфой обернулся и наткнулся взглядом на молодую девушку — очевидно, Элейну, — но она уже была занята Габриэлем.

— Это так на тебя непохоже, — улыбнулся Габриэль. Уставшее выражение лица сразу же куда-то исчезло на несколько долгих секунд, пока он обнимал девушку. — Я думал, ты хотела подслушать, что я скажу.

— Тебе пора возвращаться в Аврорат, — произнесла она, отстраняясь и поправляя длинные темные волосы одной рукой. — Ты даже не заметил, что я вас подслушиваю. Сдаешь позиции.

— Кто тебе такое сказал, Гамильтон? — фыркул Ламердинг. — Я тебя заметил еще в холле. На будущее, держи дистанцию побольше.

Элейна засмеялась, а затем снова перевела взгляд на Драко.

— Ты, должно быть, Драко, — она кивнула ему головой.

Малфой не стал обращать внимание на фамильярность. Тем более, он только что осознал, что почему-то называл директора Аврората и по совместительству профессора по имени.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спросила Элейна, когда последний человек вышел из лифта. Над их головами кружили самолетики. Драко упрямо смотрел на них.

— Да, — ответил Габриэль. — Драко память отшибло, видишь ли. Вернее, кто-то ее ему отшиб.

Они вышли на этаже Аврората. Элейна, как настоящий мракоборец, быстро пережила удивление, и сразу же приступила к самой сути:

— И много стерли?

Габриэль сложил руки на груди, кивая головой на многочисленные приветствия. Они отошли к окну. Драко уставился на зачарованный пейзаж пустыни.

Пауза затянулась, и Малфой повернул голову, натыкаясь сразу на два взгляда. Оказалось, что ответа ожидали от него.

— Два года, — ответил он. — Я помню только начало шестого курса.

— Кто-то хотел убрать конкретные воспоминания, — продолжил Габриэль, — но этому кому-то, кажется, не хватило умений. Элейна, я знаю, ты лучше всех разбираешься в такого рода заклинаниях…

— Да, — перебила его девушка. — Позволь мне, — обратилась она к Малфою, хотя он так и не понял, что ему нужно было позволить, но Элейна спросила это скорее из вежливости, потому что никакого позволения на самом деле не ждала.

Она прикоснулась кончиком своей палочки к его виску и закрыла глаза.

— Не сопротивляйся, — пробормотала она. — Я не буду копаться у тебя в голове, только посмотрю.

Так вот почему Габриэль притащил Драко аж в Министерство. У него был свой личный легиллимент.

Через несколько долгих, неприятных секунд, Элейна открыла глаза и опустила палочку.

— Память Драко все еще при нем, в целости и сохранности, — фыркнула она. — Это скорее временная амнезия. Тот, кто наложил заклинание, не очень искуссный маг. Но если это студент, то, что ж, неплохая работа.

— И через сколько времени память вернется? — спросил Габриэль, нахмурившись. Однако по выражению его лица было видно, что он чуть расслабился.

— Может быть, несколько дней, может быть, неделя или месяц, — пожала плечами Элейна. — Нужно напрягать память. Больше времени проводить со старыми знакомыми, пусть они рассказывают об этих двух годах. Тогда память вернется быстрее. Это все, что я могу сделать. В Мунго вам скажут то же самое.

— Спасибо, Гамильтон, — улыбнулся Габриэль. — С меня бутылка.

— Лучше кофе, Ламердинг, особенно для тебя. Хотя нет, тебе лучше вообще зеленый чай. Ты в зеркало себя видел? — девушка нахмурилась. — И тебе стоит почаще бывать на работе. Посылать Патронусы — это хорошо, конечно, но нужно и лично присутствовать.

— Я присутствую, Элейна, — вздохнул Габриэль. — А когда меня нет, я постоянно на связи.

— Да, в Аврорате ты сидишь у себя в кабинете, заполняешь бумажки, читаешь отчеты и раздаешь нам консультации и приказы. Я имею в виду полевую работу, Габриэль.

Драко с каждой секундой чувствовал себя все более лишним в этом разговоре.

— С тех пор как я стал директором, я перестал быть мракоборцем, — ответил Ламердинг, и в его голосе прорезались стальные нотки. — Теперь я — клей, который держит весь этот корабль на плаву. И да, кажется, сейчас не время для этих разговоров, Гамильтон. У тебя есть работа, а мне еще нужно зайти к Кингсли, отправить Драко обратно в Хогвартс, затем вернуться, а после этого, не сомневайся, я вами займусь. И разберусь наконец, какого черта вы все еще не поймали чокнутую упрощенную версию Волдеморта. Идем, Драко.

Малфой послушно поспешил за широким, решительным шагом Габриэля, оставляя явно разъяренную Элейну позади.

Ее каблуки громко застучали, когда она быстро ушла в противоположном направлении.

— Посидишь у меня в кабинете, ладно? — Драко не знал, зачем Ламердинг вообще спрашивает, если выбора все равно нет.

Они прошли дальше по коридору и зашли в большой просторный офис с множеством рабочих столов. В помещении на тот момент находилось где-то человек пятнадцать.

— Всем доброе утро! — громко произнес Габриэль, тем самым оповещая о своем прибытии. В ответ послышалась волна приветствий, которая была скорее белым шумом, чем чьи-то отдельные слова.

Ламердинг открыл дверь в свой кабинет и пропустил Драко вперед.

— Что, даже не предложишь мне порисовать на старых отчетах? — хмыкнул Малфой. Габриэль замер в дверях, обернулся и коротко засмеялся, а затем ушел, оставляя Драко в одиночестве.

Малфой огляделся вокруг. Кабинет Габриэля не был похож на кабинет Люциуса в Министерстве. Здесь было светло. За зачарованными окнами виднелось морское побережье и светило солнце. Шкаф по правую сторону от стола был забит папками и бумагами. На столе царил такой же творческий беспорядок. Драко взял в руки маленькую белую чашку, где все еще плескались остатки кофе, забытые непонятно когда. Малфой нахмурился и вылил кофе в фикус, стоящий возле окна.

На столе не было ничего, что говорило бы хоть что-нибудь о его собственнике. Никаких личных записей, никаких колдографий, никаких любимых книг на полках. Абсолютно ничего из личного — одна только чашка.

Драко присел перед столом и подергал за ручки ящиков. Два из трех поддались, но там не было ничего, кроме бумаг и закрытой коробки печенья.

Малфой порылся в бумагах, но там тоже не оказалось ничего интересного. Средний ящик стола не поддавался. Заклинания не помогали.

Драко подошел к шкафу, но и там не оказалось ничего полезного, хотя он даже не знал, что надеялся найти. Наверное, хоть что-нибудь.

Дверь тихо скрипнула.

Драко резко отпрыгнул от шкафа, хотя ничего такого криминального не делал, и уставился на Киллиана.

Он усмехался, сложив руки на груди и прислонившись плечом к стене.

— Обыскиваешь кабинет Габриэля? — подняв брови, спросил Киллиан. Хотя вопрос был скорее риторическим.

— Тебе какое дело? — грубо ответил Малфой. У него не было никакого желания любезничать. — Мне показалось, ты не очень любишь Габриэля. Завидуешь? Или ревнуешь? Элейну к нему или его к ней?

Киллиан засмеялся, откинув голову назад.

— А ты мне нравишься, — все еще с улыбкой на лице сказал он. — Ты не такой скучный, как твой отец. Знаешь, Драко, я покажу тебе кое-что.

Киллиан переставил кресло Габриэля ближе к шкафу, даже не используя палочку, залез на него и достал что-то со шкафа.

Он уронил какую-то большую книгу на стол, и в воздух поднялось маленькое облачко пыли.

Драко подошел ближе. Книга оказалась альбомом.

— Хочешь узнать о Габриэле? В этом альбоме вся его жизнь, — произнес Киллиан и открыл его на первой странице.

На колдографии смеялась какая-то молодая женщина, а перед ней в воздухе над столом сам по себе готовился пирог.

— Это его мать. Этот снимок — единственное, что осталось от отца Габриэля.

Киллиан перевернул страницу. На следующей колдографии двое мальчиков стояли, закинув руки друг другу на плечи. У обоих были разбиты коленки. Сзади виднелся двухэтажный, скромный загородный дом. Рядом валялись две старенькие метлы.

— Это?.. — удивленно протянул Драко, всматриваясь в снимок.

— Я и Габриэль, — кивнул головой Киллиан. — Нам здесь по шесть лет. Наши матери знали друг друга.

На следующей колдографии они уже были старше и стояли на платформе, ожидая отправления Хогвартс-экспресса.

— Шляпа отправила его на Гриффиндор, а меня на Хаффлпафф, — произнес Киллиан, переворачивая страницу.

— Хаффлпафф? — переспросил Драко. — Никогда бы не подумал.

— Зря, — ухмыльнулся Киллиан. — Я думал, все в Слизерине знают, что недооценивать — смертельно.

Малфой хмыкнул и посмотрел на снимок.

Судя по году, написанному от руки на альбомном листе, Габриэль тогда был на четвертом курсе. Рядом с ним стоял высокий, рыжеволосый мальчик. Его лицо было усыпано веснушками.

— Билл Уизли. Они были лучшими друзьями, — прокомментировал Киллиан.

— А ты? — спросил Драко.

— Мы уже не проводили вместе много времени, — ответил он. — Все-таки, разные факультеты.

Было много колдографий с шестого курса и особенно много с седьмого — подавляющее большинство из башни Гриффиндора, но были еще с квиддичного поля, берега Черного озера и школьного двора. Рядом с Габриэлем были однокурсники с разных факультетов, почти всегда Билл, часто Киллиан.

Была также одна колдография, на которой Габриэль был один. На седьмом курсе он уже был похож на себя нынешнего, только он широко улыбался и прищуривал глаза от солнца, сидя у вяза на берегу Чёрного озера. Ламердинг казался счастливым, беззаботным.

Киллиан перелистнул страницу.

На следующем снимке была группа людей. Посередине стоял Грозный Глаз.  
Габриэль, Билл и Киллиан находились в самом верхнем ряду. Никто не улыбался. Габриэль выглядел напряженным, даже взволнованным.

— Это начало нашей учебы в Аврорате, — произнес Киллиан. — А это конец.

Единственным отличием следующей колдографии было то, что Габриэль стоял по правую руку от Грюма, а Билл и Киллиан — по левую. Наверное, это о чем-то говорило. Рядом с Ламердингом Драко заметил Элейну.

— Элейна — американка, она закончила Ильверморни. Ее семья переехала в Британию, когда мы выпустились из Хогвартса. Они сразу же подружились. Но затем Габриэль уехал в Нидерланды. По-английски. Потому что не любил и, наверное, все еще не любит прощаться. Он почти не писал оттуда писем.

Следующие несколько снимков не двигались.

— Это маггловские фотографии, — прокомментировал Киллиан, заметив замешательство Драко. — А это, — он ткнул пальцем в снимок, — Эйда. Девушка Габриэля. Она была магглом.

На другой фотографии они целовались и выглядели счастливыми.

— Он вроде как собирался на ней жениться, но она заболела и умерла. За несколько месяцев до этого умерла и мать Габриэля. После этого у него начались проблемы. Особенно с алкоголем. Когда начались проблемы и с работой в Нидерландах, Кингсли вернул его в Британию. Все это я знаю не от Габриэля, а от самых разных людей, потому что он не любит не только прощаться, но еще и делиться. Не доверяй ему слишком сильно, Малфой-младший.

Киллиан отошел к окну и уставился на бушующий там шторм.

— Значит, и то, и другое, — протянул Драко, переворачивая страницы альбома на ту самую солнечную фотографию Габриэля с седьмого курса.

— Что? — спросил Киллиан, нахмурившись.

— Ты и завидуешь, и ревнуешь одновременно, — ответил Малфой.

— Ты явно не понял суть рассказа, — покачал головой Киллиан. — А я-то думал, все аристократы умные.

— Зачем ты вообще мне это рассказал? — поднял брови Драко, не в состоянии надолго отрывать взгляд от снимка.

— Габриэль хочет, чтобы ты ему доверял. А я люблю доставлять ему проблемы, — усмехнулся Киллиан.

— Ты недоговариваешь, — Драко покачал головой. — Таких простых мотивов не бывает в стенах Аврората.

— Ты прав. Но я не скажу тебе всей правды, это мне не выгодно. Хочу только еще раз предупредить: Габриэль не такой святой, каким кажется. И многое тоже недоговаривает, — повисла короткая пауза. Киллиан посмотрел куда-то за плечо Драко и улыбнулся. — Привет еще раз, Ламердинг. Что, неприятный выдался разговор с Кингсли, да? Я так и знал, что шторм у нас за окнами — это твоих рук дело.

Драко бросил взгляд на погоду за зачарованным окном. Там и правда бушевал шторм: темное грозовое небо, молнии, высокие волны.

Малфой думал, что вот сейчас Габриэль точно взорвется вулканом накопившихся эмоций, но тот только вздохнул.

— У меня нет настроения, Киллиан, — ответил Ламердинг, а затем кинул взгляд на раскрытый альбом за спиной Драко, но снова не начал бросаться в них проклятьями, вопреки ожиданиям: — Я вижу, ты показал мистеру Малфою мой альбом. А душещипательная история тоже прилагалась? — Габриэль не дал Киллиану ответить, потому что и не подразумевал получить этот ответ: — Иди работай. И так только и делаете, что плюете в потолок.

— Кто бы говорил, — хмыкнул Киллиан, но повиновался. За ним с громким хлопком закрылась дверь.

Габриэль прикрыл глаза и покачал головой, тяжело опускаясь в кресло. Он выглядел откровенно плохо, как будто до этого всю ночь не спал.

Ламердинг пододвинул к себе альбом и посмотрел на свой снимок с седьмого курса.

— Не люблю делать колдографии, — фыркнул он.

— Я тоже, — согласился Драко.

Габриэль улыбнулся и на какое-то мгновение снова стал похож на себя с седьмого курса.

Затем он небрежно взмахнул палочкой и отлеветировал альбом обратно на шкаф.

— Идем, — кивнул Габриэль. — Нам еще нужно зайти в Косой переулок. Хочу кое-что купить.

Драко не стал спрашивать, потому что что-то подсказывало ему, что ответа он все равно не получит.

По дороге на выход из Министерства Габриэль постоянно останавливался, что-то подписывал, с кем-то разговаривал и несколько раз получил записку-самолетик, которые летали по всему зданию, как более компактные совы.

Когда они наконец вышли из Министерства в один из глухих переулков Лондона, Габриэль схватил его за руку и трансгрессировал прямо под дверь «Дырявого котла».

Они молча прошли через черный вход. В баре в такое время почти не было людей. Владелец за стойкой заметно напрягся, увидев кроваво-красную мантию Габриэля.

Ламердинг постучал палочкой по правильной комбинации камней в стене, и она медленно разъехалась в две стороны.

На улице было относительно немноголюдно, что было, в общем, логично, потому что это было утро буднего дня.

— Когда-то я заходил сюда во время войны, — задумчиво протянул Габриэль, быстро шагая вперед. Драко пытался предугадать, куда они идут, но пока безуспешно. Что-то подсказывало ему, впрочем, что вряд ли Ламердинг зашел сюда ради лакричных палочек. — Мне нужно было в Гринготтс. Жуткое тогда было зрелище. Все магазины закрылись, остались только какие-то явно нелегальные палатки, продававшие всякий мусор. А на этих пустых улицах, под заколоченными окнами сидели попрошайки, выклянчивая деньги, уверяя, что они на самом деле волшебники.

— Что? — нахмурился Драко, но Габриэль как будто не услышал.

— Министерство тогда захватили Пожиратели, установили свои порядки, — продолжил Ламердинг. — Проверяли родословную каждого сотрудника. И если он оказывался магглорожденным или полукровкой, они отбирали палочку. А знаешь, кто я? Можно считать, магглорожденный. Потому что об отце я ничего не знаю, и никто не знает. А родители моей матери-волшебницы были магглами.

Драко молчал. Ему все казалось, что эта потеря памяти — это какой-то страшный сон, и что он вот-вот проснется, но этого так и не произошло. И это все было правдой.

— Сейчас-то у нас все относительно нормально, но денег ни у кого нет. Кроме, конечно, тех, у кого целое состояние в Гринготтсе. А ваше фамильное изрядно поредело. И, кстати, Мэнор тоже не в вашем владении.

— Сколько уже можно ходить вокруг да около? — раздраженно спросил Драко. — Меня мало интересуют наши деньги сейчас. Скажи мне, что с моими родителями.

Габриэль молчал, а затем покачал головой:

— Я думаю, лучше пусть тебе расскажут твои друзья.

Это было предсказуемо, но попытаться стоило. По-крайней мере, Малфой знал, что они хотя бы живы.

— Какие друзья? — хмыкнул он, останавливаясь у магазина сов.

Ламердинг как-то странно посмотрел на Драко.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, какие, — произнес он. — Не говори так. Друзья — это важно.

— Исходя из того, что мне рассказал Киллиан, ты не особо высоко ценишь дружбу.

Габриэль промолчал, но Драко с удивлением отметил, что сумел его задеть. Впрочем, никакого удовлетворения это не принесло. Почему-то Ламердинга не хотелось огорчать.

Они зашли в темный магазин, наполненный шорохами и шелестом перьев. Со всех сторон на них смотрели десятки светящихся совиных глаз.

— Всегда хотел себе сову, знаешь ли, — прошептал Ламердинг, но Драко ничего не ответил.

Габриэль быстро выбрал большую клетку, заплатил за нее, и они вышли обратно на улицу. Драко хотел спросить, зачем ему клетка, если у него нет совы, но промолчал. Интересно, когда это Малфой научился держать рот на замке?

Габриэль молчал всю оставшуюся дорогу обратно в маггловскую часть Лондона, молчал, когда трансгрессировал вместе с Драко к воротам Хогвартса, молчал, пока они шли к замку.

— Держи, — Ламердинг всучил Малфою недавно купленную клетку. — Это для твоего Янтаря. Ты этого не помнишь, но ты говорил, что хотел бы, чтобы он жил у тебя, а не в Совятне.

— Я из будущего удивляю себя все больше и больше, — пробормотал Драко, разглядывая клетку.

— Вряд ли бы ты узнал себя из будущего. Хотя, не такие уж вы и разные, — Габриэль усмехнулся и развернулся на каблуках, полы его мантии взвились за ним.

— Мистер Ламердинг! — окликнул его Драко, вдруг вспомнив о приличиях. Габриэль обернулся. — Спасибо.

— Ты из будущего называешь меня Габриэлем, — с улыбкой ответил он и зашагал в сторону ворот.

Малфой постоял еще немного, смотря ему вслед, а затем зашел в замок.

В коридорах было тихо — настолько тихо, как вообще могло быть в стенах старого замка. Кажется, Драко вернулся прямо в разгар учебного дня. Он пошарил по карманам, но не нашел листка со своим расписанием, а замок был слишком большим, чтобы пытаться найти Панси и Блейза самостоятельно. Вспомнив о них, Драко еще раз начал задаваться вопросом о том, куда же все-таки подевался Тео и почему.

Малфой отчаялся и решил спуститься в родные слизеринские подземелья, но не успел сделать и пары шагов в том направлении, когда за спиной раздался чей-то неприятный, холодный голос:

— Спешите куда-то, мистер Малфой? — спросил кто-то за его спиной. Драко обернулся и наткнулся взглядом на приведение Кровавого Барона, который левитировал в метре от пола, иногда гремя цепями на руках.

Все без исключения первокурсники Слизерина боялись его по началу, пока не знакомились поближе. Все остальные факультеты, в независимости от возраста, обходили Барона десятой дорогой, услышав грохот его кандалов в конце коридора. На самом же деле, призрак только казался устрашающим, а его любимым делом было неожиданно выныривать из-под стола слизеринцев во время обеда и махать своей шпагой так яростно, что Драко всегда опасался, что старомодный белый парик Кровавого Барона когда-нибудь свалится у него с головы. Со временем все слизеринцы привыкали к этому металлическому лязгу ночами в коридорах и хриплому хохоту, потому что они знали, что это просто Барон остановился поругаться с каким-нибудь неспящим портретом или поболтать с русалками. Слизеринцы благосклонно относились к призраку своего факультета, поэтому и он в долгу не оставался, так что у него всегда можно было спросить дорогу, если ты вдруг потерялся, или узнать, не видел ли он кого-то, кто тебе нужен. Но помогал Барон исключительно слизеринцам, для всех остальных оставаясь мертвым безумцем.

— Нет, на самом деле, — медленно протянул Драко. — Как у вас дела, Пьер?

Кровавому Барону не нравилось его прозвище по очевидным причинам.

— Все так же, мистер Малфой, все так же. Только что сбежал от одной очень надоедливой русалки… Ей, видите-ли, не с кем поговорить.

— Смотрите, как бы она не увела вас у Слизерина, — улыбнулся Драко. — И кстати об этом, вы не видели Панси и Блейза?

— У них сейчас Зельеварение, — незамедлительно ответил Барон.

— Мне, наверное, нет смысла туда соваться. Тогда пойду в гостиную Слизерина. Спасибо за помощь, — Малфой уже хотел уходить, но призрак остановил его.

— Вы больше не живете в Слизерине, — произнес Пьер. — Ваша общая гостиная теперь на третьем этаже.

Драко медленно поднял брови.

— Интересно… — раздраженно протянул он. — Еще раз спасибо, — Малфой кивнул призраку на прощание и развернулся на каблуках, направляясь не в подземелья, а вверх по лестнице.

Он дошел до третьего этажа и быстро нашел нужную дверь.

Новая общая гостиная не произвела на него никакого впечатления, потому что была слишком демократичной и вобрала в себя некоторые черты каждого из факультетов, создавая мешанину. Драко прошел вглубь помещения и нашел свою комнату в конце коридора. Он огляделся вокруг, замечая комнаты Панси и Блейза рядом со своей и комнаты Поттера и компании напротив. Малфой фыркнул и зашел к себе.

Его комната очень напоминала слизеринскую, только она была больше и явно принадлежала ему одному. Драко бы предпочел пятиместную, но в Слизерине. Он не хотел быть один.

Малфой кинул взгляд на часы — расписание звонков он еще помнил, так что Зельеварение должно было закончиться через полчаса. Он поставил клетку для совы на пол у двери.

Драко растерянно подошел к кровати и сел на зеленое колючее покрывало. Он чувствовал себя так, словно зашел в комнату какого-то чужого ему человека. Здесь ничего не говорило ему… о нем. Стопка учебников стояла на краю письменного стола. Одежда висела в шкафу, там же стоял чемодан. Драко повернул голову и наткнулся взглядом на прикроватную тумбочку. Рассеянно взял листок с расписанием и снова положил его, едва взглянув. В будущем он выбрал такие предметы, с которыми можно было пойти и в Министерство, и в Мунго, и в Аврорат.

Драко заметил на той же тумбочке колдографию, опущенную передней стороной вниз. Он взял ее в руки.

Со снимка на него смотрели его родители. Малфой удивился, что у него из будущего есть эта колдография и что она стоит у него возле кровати. Затем он отстраненно подумал, почему положил ее лицом вниз.

Драко странно себя чувствовал — так, словно у него было какое-то раздвоение личности или что-то вроде того. Он смотрел по сторонам и видел, как поменялся за два года, хотя, казалось бы, ничего об этом не кричало. Но такие мелочи, как перевернутаая колдография родителей, колючее покрывало вместо привезенного из дома шелка и отсутствие бардака Блейза и Тео, о чем-то все же говорили.

В коридоре послышались чьи-то голоса, и когда они приблизились, Драко с облегчением узнал быструю и громкую речь Панси и низкие, еле-слышные ответы Блейза.

Малфой встал с кровати и распахнул перед ними дверь.

— Слава Мерлину, ты здесь! — восликнула Панси, бесцеремонно вламываясь в комнату Драко. Блейз зашел следом, закрывая дверь.

Вместе с их появлением в комнату как будто вернулась жизнь. Потому что до этого в царившей здесь тишине Малфою казалось, что он в склепе.

— Вы пришли раньше на десять минут, — заметил Драко, посмотрев на часы.

Панси упала на кровать, со стоном потягиваясь. Блейз забрался с ногами на подоконник. Малфой остался стоять.

— Мы быстро сварили зелье, так что ушли раньше, — ответила Паркинсон.

— Снейп отпустил вас пораньше? — изогнул бровь Драко и ухмыльнулся. — Ни за что в жизни не поверю.

Панси приподнялась на локтях, и они с Блейзом переглянулись с одинаковыми выражениями лиц.

— Только не говорите мне, что он в Азкабане из-за убийства Дамблдора, — произнес Малфой. — Габриэль сказал, это Снейп убил старика.

— Драко… — протянула Панси, но она никогда не умела рубить с плеча.

— Снейп мертв, Драко, — закончил за нее Блейз.

Малфой медленно опустился на стул, стоящий у письменного стола.

— И кто его убил? — спросил он внезапно охрипшим голосом.

— В теории, Волдеморт, во время битвы за Хогвартс. На практике, это была Нагайна, змея, — ответил Забини, смотря куда-то мимо Драко.

Упоминание о Волдеморте напомнило ему о родителях, но он не был уверен, что хотел знать. Вернее, он боялся знать.

— Люциус в Азкабане, но ему укоротили срок. Да и условия там больше не такие ужасные. Нарцисса во Франции, — Блейз продолжал говорить, хотя Драко так и не задал вопрос.

Следующие два часа они втроем провели за разговорами о прошлом для Малфоя из будущего или о будущем для Малфоя из прошлого. Суть была одна и та же, как ни назови.

Слушая Блейза и Панси, Драко и правда потихоньку начинал что-то вспоминать, как будто в его голове рассеивался туман. Это было похоже на то, как ты постепенно вспоминаешь, что было вчера после двух бутылок огневиски.

Со временем рассказ дошел до сегодняшнего дня, и Драко был… впечатлен, если можно так сказать. Но, правда, в не самом хорошем смысле.

— А я говорил, что собираюсь делать дальше? — спросил он.

— Нет, — покачала головой Панси. — Ты говорил, что ты подумаешь над этим. Ну, — она развела руками и посмотрела на Блейза, как-будто в поисках поддержки. — _Мы_ подумаем.

— Почему «мы»? — хмыкнул Драко. — Мы решили жить шведской семьей?

Никто не обратил внимания на его неудачное подобие шутки.

— Нет, Драко, — серьезно произнесла Паркинсон. — Потому что ты этого не помнишь, но война показала нам, что мы должны держаться вместе. Мы это всегда знали, но сейчас — особенно.

— Тогда где Тео? Мы ведь должны «держаться вместе», разве нет? — Малфой переводил взгляд то на Панси, то на Блейза.

Паркинсон нахмурилась и отвернулась, а Блейз горько улыбнулся и выдержал паузу, прежде чем начать говорить.

— Тео уехал. После войны. Написал мне письмо, якобы так попрощался. И уехал. По-английски. Не знаю, куда. Адреса он не оставил. Писем не отправлял. Зато я отправил неделю назад. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

Драко замолчал. Панси откинулась на подушки с тяжелым вздохом. Блейз уставился в окно.

Драко хотелось засмеяться от всей абсурдности ситуации, но он не стал нарушать тишину.

***

Габриэль нахмурился, смотря на свою чашку. Он был абсолютно уверен, что оставил ее вчера на другой стороне стола, причем на половину полную (или на половину пустую), потому что Ламердинг никогда не допивал свой кофе до конца. Он негромко хмыкнул себе под нос и решил, что стареет, потому память уже не та.

Элейна раздраженно уставилась на него. Киллиан бросил на нее короткий, но выразительный взгляд. Затем не менее выразительным взглядом посмотрел на Габриэля.

— Я слушаю, Гамильтон, не переживай, — оправдался Ламердинг.

— Ну да, — кивнула Элейна, хотя она ему не поверила, и он это знал. Габриэль даже сам себе не поверил. — Ладно, наш сумасшедший никуда не денется, если мы обсудим сперва дела поважнее, — Гамильтон, как всегда, видела Ламердинга насквозь. Все его мысли были заняты совсем другим. — Наш потенциальный информатор лишился памяти.

— Но она же вернется к нему? — спросил Киллиан. — В больнице Святого Мунго лечат даже самые запущенные случаи, как, например, того идиота-писателя… Он же даже вел Защиту в Хогвартсе, — Тернер хохотнул. — Держу пари, даже Габриэль преподаватель получше.

Ламердинг ничего не ответил, только закинул ноги на стол. Элейна закатила глаза, но было непонятно, что вызвало у нее такую реакцию — слова Киллиана или действие Габриэля.

— У Малфоя-младшего совсем не сложный случай, — покачала головой девушка. — Кто бы это ни был… Этот человек явно не сталкивался с такими сложными заклинаниями раньше. Я склоняюсь к тому, что это сделал кто-то из студентов. Но, — Элейна внимательно посмотрела сначала на Габриэля, а потом на Киллиана, — как и в случае с таким проклятием, как Круцио, чтобы стереть кому-то память, нужно по-настоящему этого хотеть. Неважно, ради какой цели. Может быть, это как-то поможет в поимке виновного. Хотя, конечно, можно просто подождать, пока Драко сам все не вспомнит.

— Я уважаю твое профессиональное мнение, Элейна, — произнес Киллиан, — но это все очень неточно. Мы не знаем наверняка, что к отпрыску Малфоев вернется память. Или что она вернется завтра, или через неделю. Или…

Киллиан замолчал, задумавшись. Габриэль поднял на него взгляд.

— Ну? — спросил он, когда молчание затянулось. — Договаривай.

— Или тебя обманули, Ламердинг, — Киллиан сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула. Гамильтон перевела на него устрашающий взгляд.

— Это невозможно, — одновременно произнесли Габриэль и Элейна. Они переглянулись, и Ламердинг махнул рукой, давая ей слово.

— Это невозможно, — повторила девушка, — потому что я применила легиллименцию. Малфой и правда не помнит последние два года. Однако, как я и сказала, это ненадолго, так как заклинание не очень сильное. И еще это невозможно, потому что Габриэль чует обман за версту, как… — она замешкалась, подбирая сравнение.

— Как землеройка? — услужливо подсказал Киллиан.

— Спасибо за комплимент, — возмущенно пробормотал Габриэль, но не смог скрыть улыбки. Киллиан впервые за весь день, если не неделю, усмехнулся добрее, чем обычно, а Элейна тихо засмеялась. — Этого не может быть, потому что его нашел Поттер. А они не ладили никогда, насколько я знаю. Он бы не стал подыгрывать Драко, тем более, я проверил его палочку. И зачем Малфою это делать?

— Ну, не знаю, — саркастично протянул Киллиан. — Наверное, потому, что когда мы поймаем Пожирателей, которых он нам сдаст, они сядут в Азкабан. В Азкабан, в котором больше нет дементоров. Кингсли, ты, Элейна, я — мы все хорошо знаем, что с ними случилось. Если бы об этом узнали Скамандеры, они бы нас всех засудили.

— Ты отходишь от темы, — снова нахмурившись, заметил Габриэль, уже зная, к чему ведет Киллиан. И ему это не нравилось.

— Без дементоров Азкабан уже не тот. Сбежать легче. Может, Драко это понял. И понял, что, если или когда кто-то оттуда сбежит, они узнают, что это он их сдал. Но ты ведь предложил ему что-то взамен. Что-то важное, ради чего можно раскрыть секреты. Но, видишь ли, Драко не хочет умирать и хочет то, что ты ему предложил. И вот он так удачно теряет память, которая может к нему якобы не вернуться. А ты, Габриэль… — Киллиан покачал головой. — Ты добрая душа. Ты бы все равно дал ему то, что обещал.

Воцарилось молчание. За зачарованным окном бушевал шторм.

— Это очень интересная теория заговора, Киллиан, — хмыкнул Габриэль. — Даже логичная в некоторых местах. Но Пожиратели не смогут узнать, кто их сдал. Это мог быть любой, в качестве сотрудничества с Министерством. Тот же Малфой-старший. Никто не вспомнит испуганного шестнадцатилетнего мальчишку. Да и его друзья выглядели потрясенными. А сам на себя осознанно он бы не наложил такое заклинание.

— Может быть, и так, — кивнул Киллиан и развел руками. — Если ты за него ручаешься…

— Ручаюсь, — твердо ответил Габриэль, не настроенный дальше продолжать эту тему. — Теперь давайте обсудим нашего сумасшедшего…

— Тебя? — Элейна насмешливо посмотрела на него, подняв правую бровь.

— Во имя Мерлина, я каждый день задаю себе вопрос, как и почему я все еще с вами работаю.


End file.
